Me, my Soul, and my Heart : A Hiei story
by Lil-Siji
Summary: a love story between Siji Hawkeye my character which the reader becomes in the story and Hiei, where there is comflict and tragety with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm going to give you a quick preview of yourself. Your name is Siji Hawkeye, you are 15 years old, you have long; I mean very long(up to the hips) silver blue hair, you have pale blue eyes, you are '4 "10(WOW!I know), you are quiet a lot of the times, hardly smiles, high-tempered, and slick. You like to hang out in the trees, and look out your window. You are not very social but understanding person. You can even be cold a lot of the times when someone gets you pissed off. You like to wear your favorite sleeveless flame T-shirt, baggy black pants, finger-free gloves, and a red sash as a head-band. Oh yea, almost forgot...You have 14 siblings(4 sisters and 10 brothers which are all 21 which makes them twins, and I mean all of them) and you live with your father with them. You must also remember that you always had loneliness in your eyes along with anger. You never felt pain or being loved ever since a innocent occured in the past. SO pretty much you fight to protect your family at all costs.

(start)One day you are looking out your window when there was a knock on the door. 'Siji! Lunch is ready!' Ruby has called through your door(for she is one of your sisters).You then got up and went down stairs where everyone else was taking their seats at the dinning table. Just when you were about to take a bite of your stake, there was a knock on the door. You look up seeing everyone at the table is looking at you. You knew what they were about to say, so you got up to answer the door. When you got there you see a tall red-head at your door along with a taller guy with orange hair, a guy shorter than him with gel hair, and another one who was nothing more about 5 inches taller than you for he had black spikey hair with a white star-dust pattern behind his bangs. You knew it was bad news, so you look at Rattles who happened got scared with the glare you gave him but shook his head as in he didn't do anything. You then look back at the 4 guys in front of you then left back to the table to eat your stake. The guys were a little cautious when they entered in but still remained calm. Just as the guy with the gelled hair was about to speak, everyone at the table pointed to their father or to a man with a thick ponytail.

Kurama~*ahem* Mr. Hawkeye, may you please step outside. I would like to talk to you about something. For I apologize for interrupting your afternoon but it is urgent.  
Venom~*turned around* I'm listening.  
Kurama~ We are sent here to investigate a robbery that occurred over night at the Volt of the Demon World. And in your previous records, you have committed many robberies in the past in your teens. And the head of the Demon World has declared that you, Mr. Hawkeye, are under arrest; in so doing, we will help clarify your name. So please come with us. If you refuse, we have been ordered to take you in by force.  
Ruby~*sigh* The exact same sh*t that happens to every innocent man when they are nothing more but enjoying his meal.  
Coil~ Thats why I hate detectives. For they only see whats in front of them, not the whole picture.  
Tsume~ Why won't you just leave and let us enjoy our lunch in peace.  
Kuwabara~ Come on! Didn't you just hear what Kurama just said?! We are here to clear your old man's name!  
Siji~ Pointless.  
Kuwabara~ Huh?  
Yusuke~ What do you mean by "pointless"?  
Siji~....  
Yusuke~ Hey! I'm talking to you!  
Rose~ Sorry about that. Siji isn't the talkative type of person and hates it when she has to repeat herself.*sweatdrop*  
Rattles~*under breath* Not to mention, a cold-hearted bast-

Rattles got cut off 'cause you punched him in the gut but no body didn't see you do that.

Everyone was amazed except your family of course. You got up 'cause you finished eating until the orange haired guy( you still don't know his name yet)grabbed you, causing you to drop the plate.

Kuwabara~ What is your problem?! We just asked to have your pops to come with us and clear his name! So what is your problem?!  
Yusuke~ Kuwabara! Let her go! You said that you'll never hurt or lay a hand on a girl, and look at you! It looks like you're about to pound her face in!  
Kuwabara~*mad and under breath* But it was his fault any way, that punk.

Kuwabara let you go. When he did, you hit him right between the legs. Causing Kuwabara to fall to his knees.

Scales~ Ha Ha! Look, he's bowing to her!*talking to siblings*  
Stingy~ Yeah!*chuckles* Thats funny.

While everyone was teasing Kuwabara, you look to your left to see the short guy looking at you funny. You knew what he was up to, so you talked to him telephah. This startled Hiei, making him stop reading your mind. You just enjoy teasing people, even black-mailing them. Thats when you saw another guy by your door and he had a pacifier in his mouth.

Koenma~ I see you are having a tough time to bring the kid in.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara~ 'The Kid?!'  
Venom~ Long time no see Koenma.  
Koenma~ Same goes to you, Venom.  
Venom~ Why is it so important for you to see my daughter?  
Koenma~ Its true of what they said earlier, a rubbery was made last night and a description was made of a young kid running off with 'The Blade of Enternal Youth', and we believe your daughter might be involved or an actually suspect.  
Venom~ I know her. She is not like that. I think you have the wrong person.

Koenma~ I am very sorry but it is the only way to clear her name.  
Rose~ But why would anyone try to blackmail Siji if she has never left the house for a very long time?  
Venom~ I don't know but everything will be ok, right Koenma?  
Koenma~ That, I can't give an direct answer to. I have to see if-  
Rattles~*interrupted Koenma*Ooo. First time in 10 years someone is tryin' to play Siji out. Oh, what you do, Siji?*teasing*

You just gave him a deadly glare for that really shut him up. You then signed and walked up to Koenma with your hands up to him(note that he is also way taller than you are).Everyone in the house just looked at you surprised and yet confused.

Fang~ Siji, what are you doing?  
Pearl~ Siji, don't do this! You know you are innocent! Why take charges of something you didn't even commited to?!  
Siji~ I'm bored and I want to get the hell out of the house.

Everyone did an anime fall. And Orochimaru got up in pure curiousty.

Orochimaru~ Siji, did Rattles drug you or something?! Or you just got plain retarded?!

You then got very mad and started to chase him around the house. Everyone in the house has an anime sweatdrop and is trailing you chasing Orochimaru with their eyes. All they can pretty much hear Orochimaru begging for forgiveness but you just cuss him out and said that he was the retarded one to say something in front of guest or anyone in the house. Eventually, you two come back to the dinning room. Orochimaru was trying to trick you by leading you into the wrong direction. In his intempt to fool you, he fell over the couch and this gave you an adventage. You jumped over the couch to just land on him. Nobody moved from their places for they worry that they might get involved in the fight and that's when they all hear punches being delivered behind the couch. About 5 clear blows were made until it got quiet; that's when you came out from behind the couch untouched but still a little mad. All they know that you mumbled something under your breath and that you left the house. Bones then walked over to the couch and then started to crack up. Everyone was confused but figured that he was still drunk, so slowly one by one everyone walked over the couch and yet started to crack up as well. For they see Orochimaru laying on the ground as if he was shot at and there were fist impressions on his cheeks, on account with a black eye. So pretty much, he was f**ked up.

Yusuke~ Wow, the kid sure does have fight in her.  
Kuwabara~ Don't forget that he did beat the hell out of his own brother!  
Yusuke~ Yo, idiot! Siji is a girl! A "SHE"!!  
Kuwabara~ What? But I thought Siji was a boy all this time!  
Skulls~ He must be brain-dead or he didn't hear us when we mention Siji as a "sister"?  
Tsume~ Probably both.  
Skulls~ Yeah, probably both.  
Siji's family~ Yep!

---Later That Day---

Lets just say that everyone understood what was going on and let you go off with Koenma and the others. You still haven't learn the gelled hair guy's name nor 'Mr. Quiet' over there, who was about 3 feet ahead of you. After a long 10 minutes of walking, Koenma opened a portal right in front of you. You still don't trust these people but got into the portal without hestitation. The others later followed. As soon you got into the portal, you appeared inside a office. You thought to yourself,"so...this is the binki bastard's office." You then again felt someone going through your thoughts and looked behind you and see Shorty(remember you still don't know his name) looking at you. You gave him "I know its you" look but he simply gave you an "Hn".You then sat down in a chair far away from the desk just knowing it was going to be a long conversation. Finally, Koenma steps in.

Koenma~ I see you already made yourself comfortable.  
Siji~*just glared at him*  
Koenma~*ahem* Siji, welcome to my home. I understand that you haven't done anything wrong that deals with the robbery at the Volt.  
Siji~ So...Why am I here?  
Koenma~ I was looking for a liable person that would love to join the Spirit Detectives in a tournament coming about 3 months. I was looking for someone who hasn't in his OR her life been in a tournament and would like to be in one. SO what do you think?  
Siji~....*seems a little annoyed*  
Koenma~*sweatdrop* Um, you can take your time to think it over. Just remember that, the Dark Tournament begins within 3 months, so while you are waiting, you can train and build up your skills or strength or whatever is that you do. You must choose, you either join my team, The Spirit Detectives or you can go back home and do whatever you always do in there?

You then closed your eyes for a moment then opened them again.

Siji~ Fine. I'll join, but in one condition.  
Yusuke~ Huh?  
Koenma~*sweatdrop*Um, what is that you have in mind?  
Siji~ That I am responsible for everything that happens in this house. For your house is MY house, so I can do whatever I do at home here. Got it?  
Koenma~ Ok, if it is fine by you.

You then got up and left the room, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara a little nervous.

Yusuke~ Hey, Koenma. Are you sure that was a good idea?  
Koenma~ What do you mean, Yusuke?  
Yusuke~ I mean, let her be in control of the house.  
Koenma~ She hasn't said anything like that at all. Where are you getting this from?  
Yusuke~ Well, Siji said herself, that at home, she is in control of everything; I mean EVERYTHING!  
Koenma~ Don't be ridiculous, Siji would never do that, for her father is the owner of the house-hold and controls everything.  
Yusuke~ Well, that's not what she said.

Then all of a sudden, there was a huge crash down stairs, for this worried everyone. Before anyone got through the door, Hiei rushed down stairs to see the event occurring in the kitchen. When he got there, he sees Botan hidding under the table. She pointed to the kitchen and Hiei went in; to what he sees, there are broken dishes on the ground. "So, this was the sound that went off eariler" Hiei said in thought; and that's when he heard another voice in his head. "I'm glad you finally made it, for I was going to kill the cheeky onna for dropping soup on my head. Not to mention, it was extremely hot." Hiei went farther into the kitchen to see you with no shirt on, only a bra. For you are washing your T-shirt in the kitchen sink and when you saw him looking dead at your bare skin, you just looked away and sprayed cold water on him from the kitchen hose. Hiei got mad of what you did but you ignored his stare. So you just walked right pass him and up stairs to a room. Hiei turned around to see where you went and soon realize that you went into HIS ROOM! He thought to himself "oh hell no", as if you were planning to do something crazy beyound belief. He rushed up stairs to his room and swung it open in order to stop you from even trying something rash. But it was too late, you were wearing one of his shirt's in replace of yours. You can tell that Hiei is even more mad at you but he just let out a "hn" and walked out. When he left, you couldn't help but let a smile form on your face 'cause of your work. Then you went down stairs to see what else you can do to flip the house upside down. But when you got there, you heard laughter. You turned around to see that the guys are laughing at you. You gave them all a glare 'cause you just hate it when people laugh at you but you pretty much knew why they did. The shirt you were wearng was a bit too BIG, like something you would wear to bed. You couldn't help it to just walk up to someone and just wack him on the head; so you did just that to Kuwabara, for he was the closest. Everyone stopped laughing then Yusuke just bursted up laughing because of what you did to Kuwabara. You then sat down to a near by table, away from the guys so you would be at your own peace. You just folded your hands at the back of your head and closed you eyes. Kurama then got up and walked to the kitchen to make you a snack. Thats when Yusuke walked up to you.

Yusuke~ Um, hey, Siji?  
Siji~*opened one eye*...  
Yusuke~ Um, is it true? Of what you said eariler about being in complete control of your own home and everything that goes on?  
Siji~*raised brow*Why?  
Yusuke~ Huh? Oh, well, because I just want to know how our lives will be like before I have to go by your rules.  
Siji~...*sort of glaring at him*  
Yusuke~*sweatdrop* Maybe just a hint, please?

You could tell that he was getting nervous all ready. You really want to surprise him and everyone what was going to happen in these 3 months, but you couldn't resist a nice reaction from him.

Siji~*closed the eye*Lets just say...If you go by my rules...You'll survive...And if you don't...*silent*  
Yusuke~ Well?  
Siji~*saying it with a invisible smile*...You'll die.  
Yusuke~*gulp*

Some time passed and Kurama comes back to the room and gave everyone ham and cheese sandwiches. You still didn't trust them almost thinking that he could of poisoned your food but ate it anyway. When you finished, you put your plate into the sink, thanked Kurama by bowing, and went up stairs. Just as you got there, the "cheeky onna" was there as well.

Botan~*nervous*Well, I'll escort you to your room.  
Siji~ Feh.

Thats all you said and followed her to a room not to far from Hiei's room, just about three doors down. When you got to the door, she apologized of what happened eariler. All you did was nod and she just left. You opened the door and to your surprise, you liked your room already. You have a queen size bed with black silk coverings and sheets, crimson pillows and curtains, a beautiful black dresser with a huge mirror, a night-table by the bed, and your very own bathroom(just a shower/tub and sink...no tiolet, sorry). You really liked it a lot and thought to yourself "I think I'll go easy on them for this week". And again, you felt someone tapping into you thoughts and you just knew who it was, but you decided to have some fun first. So you acted as you were a date line and Shorty(Hiei)was your first customer.

Siji~*acting as a sexy girl* _Hello, this is the date line. How may I be in service?_  
Hiei~ _Don't even try anything stupid you onna or you'll regret it._  
Siji~ _Excuse me, sir? I will like to have the name of the person I am speaking to so we can continue on with our...CONVERSATION._*you said the word, conversation, with desire*  
Hiei~ _Hey! Don't start it Siji, I'm not joking around!_*getting more mad*  
Siji~ _Oooo. Is the BIG man getting mad? I like it when my men are...a little…RAW._  
Hiei~*studdering* _C-Cut it out! Y-You are m-making me feel w-weird!_  
Siji~*giggles* _Its called desire, sir. If you like, I can give you my number and maybe some time we can meet up, and maybe...Just maybe, we can do a little more than just...TALK?_  
Hiei~ _I-I'm g-gonna kill you._  
Siji~ _Its my pleasure, bye._

You then felt no one in your head anymore, just knowing your job is done.

Siji~ I start to like it here even more.


	2. Chapter 2

You then laid on your bed and stared at the ceiling just thinking about the look on Shorty's face. You smirk at the thought of it and went to sleep. Some time has passed when you were asleep and that's when there was a knock on your door. You got up sleepily and opened the door. There you saw Kurama, you looked at him annoyed wanting to know what he want but he simple told you that dinner was ready. You closed your door and in 3 minutes, you opened it again but dressed fully. You were wearing a black T-shirt that said "DANGEROUS" on the front and a pair of faded navy blue jeans. You also brushed your hair, for you did had bed-hair. You followed Kurama down stairs and when you did, you felt eyes on you. You look to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara were a little surprised at you, yet you figured it was what you were wearing. You looked away and walked to a empty seat at the table. When you did, you felt a presence in your head; you knew right away who it was.

Siji~ _What do you want?_  
Hiei~ _I want my shirt back._  
Siji~*raised brow*_Is that all you wanted?_  
Hiei~*mad*_Don't you start._  
Siji~ _Oh, I already have_.

Kurama then entered the room with food with him. He set the food down onto the table and the moment he was finish, Yusuke and Kuwabara was already shoving food down their mouths. You just shook your head and started eating. While you were, you could tell Hiei is giving you anger looks over the food. You couldn't help but say something.

Siji~ Why are you getting so worked up about a shirt?  
Hiei~ I'll say, that would make me pathetic.  
Yusuke~ Whats going on?  
Hiei~ Its nothing.  
Siji~ I just borrowed a shirt from him and now he is getting mad 'cuz I didn't returned it.  
Kurama~ Really, Hiei?  
Hiei~ Thats a lie! You STOLED it! NOT BORROWED! Are you really that timid?  
Siji~ ME? I think you are talking about the wrong person about being "timid". Weren't you getting nervous over a small conversation we had eariler?  
Hiei~ I wouldn't be calling that a conversation but flirting.  
Kuwabara~*shocked*Hiei! You were flirting?!  
Yusuke~ Whoa! Hiei, already? But she just arrived and already you are flirting with her?*winked*  
Hiei~ Yusuke, you better stop that hentai stuff right now, or I'll-  
Kurama~*cut Hiei off*Easy Hiei, it was just a meaningless joke.  
Kuwabara~ So, Siji? What was the shorty saying?  
Siji~ Well, lets say*while chewing*thad Hiei wa bean*gulp*DIRTY.  
Yusuke~ Ok, all I heard was "Hiei" and "dirty".  
Kuwabara~ Wow Hiei, you were really turning on the heat!

The guys laughed at Hiei who was really mad now. You just got up and left; went outside. Hiei followed you out with his eyes and then got up and left outside as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara just look at the door and at each other and started laughing again.

---Outside---

You were doing a little stretching until you felt a blade at your neck. You stopped and just respond on the event.

Siji~ What now, Hiei?  
Hiei~ Are you trying to make me a fool?  
Siji~ If that's what you call it, then yes.

Hiei then slammed you to a tree with the blade still at your neck.

Hiei~ Why? Why do you want me to be angry at you? You should know when to keep your distances, but why bother me?  
Siji~ 'Cuz you were bothering me.  
Hiei~ Trust me on this one, I don't trust no one, especially those Koenma send to us.  
Siji~ So, why should I trust you if you can't trust me?  
Hiei~ Because I'm smarter, stronger, and faster than you.  
Siji~ Really?

You then vanished right in front of him and there stands Hiei clueless of your where abouts. Thats when he felt something moving across his feet and around. He looked down to see a giant snake moving about the ground and wrapping itself on his body. Slowly the snake moves up his legs, around the waist, squeezing his arms dropping his weapon, and around the neck having the snake's head by Hiei's ear. Hiei became stiff because of the restrain on him by a snake he believes is a python. And that's when there was a "puff" sound from the snake. It was no longer a python but you! You have wrapped your legs around Hiei's waist, your right arm restraining his right, and your left arm around his neck. For this surprised Hiei, and I mean BIG time.

Siji~ So, who is the ass now?  
Hiei~ Hn. You're good.  
Siji~ Just "good"?  
Hiei~ I still don't trust you and you did got me surprised, so you got something.  
Siji~ Feh. You're even more pathetic than my brother Bones.  
Hiei~ Really?  
Siji~ I'll say.

You then released Hiei from the embrace. But the very moment you did, Hiei had pinned you to the tree again but this time, his arm is pushed to your neck almost choking you a bit but you can handle it.

Hiei~ Heh. You are nothing more but a dog in training.  
Siji~ It's snake to you.  
Hiei~ What are you anyway?  
Siji~....*glare*  
Hiei~*punched you in the gut*I said "what are you anyway?"  
Siji~ A...New breed.  
Hiei~ What?  
Siji~....*glare again*  
Hiei~ Stop this silence game now or I'll kill you!  
Siji~ Feh. Aren't you feisty?  
Hiei~ I'm losing patience...  
Siji~*sigh*I'm a new breed called...The Pythra. It's a combination of python and cobra mix, you can say. So I'm pretty much unique.  
Hiei~ Interesting. So does it mean you're powerful or a weakling?  
Siji~ Are you trying to get me mad?  
Hiei~ Maybe.  
Siji~ You won't like me when I'm mad.  
Hiei~ Who said I even liked you in the first place!?

You raised a brow to let him know what you are talking about. Hiei then started to blush and this got you a little out of focus that you then felt yourself free. You notice that Hiei had released you and left. You just smirked and headed back inside. When you did, you see everyone playing cards except Hiei who is at the window and now just got up and left to his room. You went over to the guys and asked what they were playing. Yusuke looked at you and at Kuwabara and then at you again. You then saw a smile growing on his face, and you recognize this smile. The same smile that Rattles, your perverted brother always uses when he is going to do something dirty or plain wrong; this worried you 'cuz a human is doing this. You just twitched your eye in disgusted but still wanted to know so later on you can beat him up. Yusuke then said, "I think we should play a new game since you're in. So, I'll deal the cards and lets see who is going to strip first." You knew it, it was strip poker. The number one game you hated the most and yet you still play it 'cuz never in your life you ever striped or losted in the game of strip poker but you don't like the chance of happening so you blew them off and went up stairs. As soon as you got to your door, someone has pushed you. You turn around to see Hiei.

Siji~ Why are you getting worked up over a damn shirt?  
Hiei~ Hn.  
Siji~ You're getting in my last nerves Hiei. So tell me, why are you mad about a shirt or its mine.  
Hiei~ Simple...You STOLED it and I want it BACK.  
Siji~ You're even more pathetic than Orochimaru.  
Hiei~ And who's that?  
Siji~ My brother.  
Hiei~ I thought Bones was your brother.  
Siji~ He is, and so is Orochimaru.  
Hiei~ Is there more you are not telling me?  
Siji~ Yes.  
Hiei~ Are you going to tell me?  
Siji~ No.

You opened the door and went inside. Just as you were about to close the door, Hiei stopped it with his foot.

Hiei~ Our conversation is not over, Siji.  
Siji~ "Really"?I thought it was when I said "NO".  
Hiei~ You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?  
Siji~*glared*  
Hiei~ Hn. Fine have your way.

As soon Hiei left the room along closing it you said, "thank you for the shirt." Hiei got mad and just stormed into your room and started to demand his shirt back. You just simply sticked your tongue out at him, and this got him even more mad. So Hiei thought of the only way possible...It was to take it from you by force. You were already holding the shirt in your arms and just as you were about to put it on the bed, Hiei jumped on you having you fall on top of the bed along with him as well. Hiei pinned you down with your hands over your head just staring at each others eyes. Minutes pass and you were the first to speak.

Siji~ Um, this is a little uncomfortable you know.  
Hiei~ Hn?  
Siji~ It reminds me of our little conversation earlier about it being more than just...TALK.*dirty look as in teasing*

Hiei notices what was happening and got off of you right away. Just as he did you threw him his shirt back. Hiei looked at you surprised but then left anyway. You're now by yourself in the room just letting out a smile grow on you but it then fades away 'cuz you can hear a fight going on down stairs. You just signed and headed down stairs to end the fight. You went down stairs and saw that Yusuke and OROCHIMARU FIGHTING! You got mad and appeared right between them.

Siji~ Thats enough! What the hell are you here, you baka?  
Orochimaru~ I came to check up on you. Dad wanted to see if you were ok.  
Siji~ Tell him I'm ok. Now go.  
Orochimaru~ No hello's, sheesh. How rude, especially to your own brother?  
Siji~ Now.*glares*  
Orochimaru~ Ok ok ok! I'm going! I'm going!  
Siji~ Good.  
Orochimaru~*snapped*OK! I HAD IT!!

Orochimaru then jumped you and now you two are fighting. Orochimaru is swinging fist at you but you easily dodge them. He then kicked you. You got hit in the gut and you punched him in the gut. He crouched on the ground in deep pain. Everyone was looking at you like 'what the hell' but before you left, Orochimaru grabbed you into a sleeper-hold. Now you are struggling for breath. Just as Orochimaru thought he had won, you low blowed him with your foot. He lets you go very quick and you started to kick the hell out of him in the ribs. Everyone then tries to stop you from actually seriously injuring your brother. When they did, you went up stairs. In the other hand...

Orochimaru~ Siji! I'll be back!  
Siji~ Dought that.  
Orochimaru~ I'll win someday!  
Siji~ When is that? Another 3 thousand of years?  
Orochimaru~*eye twitch* I-I'll be back and trust me! You'll lose!  
Siji~ Feh.

Orochimaru then left and you went to your room. Everyone just looked surprised and Yusuke then started laughing. Hiei just glared at him which made him shut up. You are now in your room thinking why did Orochimaru really came. You became so into the thought of why Orochimaru really came that you fell asleep.

~Your Dream~

You see yourself as a little girl. When you were little about 5. You are hiding under the kitchen sink 'cuz you were playing hide and seek with your mom until you heard screaming. "Mommy?" You say to yourself. You came out from your hiding place and go outside and to your shock you see fire on the ground at different places. Then you became more scared when you saw your mother on the ground. And there is someone else next to her and he is holding a sword just above his head. You got so scared that you couldn't even move. Thats when you saw your mother raise her head and looked at you very scared and started to scream, "RUN SWEETY!!RUN!!DON'T LOOK BACK!! KEEP ON RUNNING AND NEVER TURN BACK!!" And another man appeared and looked at the direction your mom was looking at. "So, that's where you were?", said the man. You were getting nervous and tried your best to move away but only words came out. "M-Mom, w-whats going on?" "Run! Run, Siji!" screamed your mom. "M-M-M-Mommy?" You manage to stutter out. And that's when you felt someone grab you, you started to squirm but you then stopped when you felt a blade against your neck. Your mother then started to scream at the man, "DON'T HURT HER!! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, YOU MONSTER!!" "Mommy, I'm scared!" You said with fear in your voice. The man then started to chuckle, "don't worry, I won't HURT her. I promise." He said that with a smirk. Then all you can hear is screaming and yelling from your mom and the man. And you finally heard a slicing sound. This stun you and you looked at your mother who was now laying on the ground lifeless. You started to tear up and screamed the loudest you can, "MOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!"

~Dream End~

You suddenly wake up in a cold sweat and out of breath. You got out of bed to go down stairs to get a drink of water. The moment you opened the door, you saw Hiei at your door. It seems he was about to open your door, but why?

Siji~ Why are you here?  
Hiei~ I heard you screaming and so I came to check on you. But it seems you are ok.  
Siji~ I don't need any of your concerns for me. I can take care of myself.  
Hiei~ Really?  
Siji~*glares*

Hiei then lefted back to his room. When you heard his door close, you went back inside your room and went to your bathroom. You washed up your face to ease yourself up. You looked at the mirror and saw pain in your eyes along with your anger of your past. You couldn't take anymore of all the screaming your mother made before she died. The screaming was now like in your head that it gave you a headache. You couldn't take anymore of the screaming and so punched the bathroom mirror. You have broken your mirror and now you have cut up knuckles. You felt calm now and relaxed. You left the bathroom and bandage your hand. You then heard knocking on your door; so you opened it and saw Yusuke.

Yusuke~ Hey, Siji. Are you ok?  
Siji~...  
Yusuke~*notices the bandage on your hand* What happened to your hand?  
Siji~ It doesn't matter. Go back to sleep.  
Yusuke~ Something is wrong, why are you not telling me or anyone?  
Siji~*snapped* 'Cuz its none of your damn business!

You slammed your door leaving Yusuke clueless outside your door.

---Hiei's Room---

Hiei is sitting on his bed thinking what you had told him and what you had yelled at Yusuke. Slowly he started to understand but not fully. He didn't sleep the rest of the night for he started to worry about you. He just sat there in the dark, trying to figure out why you have such loneliness and anger in your eyes when you two have first met and now...pain in them.


	3. Chapter 3

Its the next day and the sun shines through your window brightly. You glared at its brightness that it bothered you, for it almost resembles a good day. You felt sick in your stomach at the thought of it. You went down stairs and see Hiei.

Siji~ Well...Aren't you up early?  
Hiei~ I should say the same with you.  
Siji~*silent*

You left to go outside but you then felt a hand on your shoulder.

Hiei~ Don't think you are getting out of this one that easily.  
Siji~ Wasn't attending to.  
Hiei~ Now tell me....Why were you screaming last night?  
Siji~ I guess you didn't sleep for the rest of it, didn't you?  
Hiei~ I heard you yell at Yusuke about 'it's none of your business' thing. What was that all about?  
Siji~ As I said before....Its none of your damn business.  
Hiei~ Why are you ignoring the fact you are hurting?

You became surprised when he said that. For it made you think that he cares for you. But you just push him away and ran into the woods. When you did that, Hiei followed as well. Some time later, he catches up to you but you didn't stop running. You then jumped into one of the trees and disappeared. Hiei stopped, so that he can find your energy but the air was clean. He then ran straight, heading towards an opened area. It was a lake, and there he saw you sitting at the edge of it. You were looking at your reflection in the water until you saw Hiei's face appeared as well.

Siji~ Why are you following me?  
Hiei~ You are now part of the team and its my job to make sure everyone is prepared for any situation.  
Siji~ I said I can take care of myself.  
Hiei~ It doesn't matter! Now you come back to the mansion and eat breakfast!  
Siji~ I'm not hungry.  
Hiei~ You won't get any stronger if you train alone.  
Siji~ What does it matter....No one REALLY cares about me.  
Hiei~*mad*WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUBBORN!!? Look, if you think you can handle this house on your 'own' then be it! Just don't come running to me if you start to have an uncontrollable problem with one of the baka's in the house!  
Siji~ Feh.

Hiei was now furious and left you alone. You took one last look of yourself in the water and spoke under your breath, "why didn't I stay dead?" After you said that, you got up and headed back to the mansion. When you got there, you felt Hiei's angry glares on you but you just kept on walkin'. You headed back up stairs when Botan appeared.

Botan~ Um, Koenma wants a word with you.

So you followed her into a portal that led into Koenma's office. Once you arrived, Koenma had a upset look on his face.

Koenma~ Siji, I know what happened last night. And I understand that you wish not to speak of it but for your safety and health, you must talk to someone about these problems of yours or you'll regret the pain and anger you have locked inside of you.  
Siji~ I've already done that for 10 years. You suspect me to be healed? I highly dought that.  
Koenma~ Siji, I understand what you are going through but-  
Siji~*cuts him off* You don't know shit. You think you can help me clear up my past? Forget about it? Well, that's impossible. For every damn day, I face the same feelings of lost and loneliness and yet you expect to cure me? To help me ease away this pain?!  
Koenma~ What I am trying to say is-

Siji~*cuts him off again and pissed* NO! You listen to me! I don't need any of your help or any of these damn bastards help! I can easily do everything on my own perfectly fine!  
Koenma~ No one is asking you to be perfect. I am just suggesting that you can ask a fellow detective to help you to go through all of these troubles so you don't be doing it alone.  
Siji~ You have no idea...  
Koenma~ Huh?  
Siji~ You don't know what I am going through. You don't really care about me. You only care that you get your pay at this tournament. And that your detectives are still alive. You don't care about me! You only care about the ones you have trained to be strong and to be able to withstand such strains in the body!

Botan~ Siji-  
Siji~ SHUT UP!! You don't need me to go through this tournament, you are good without me.  
Koenma~ And where you think you are going?  
Siji~ Who do you think you are? My father? Sorry, but I already have one and he isn't more 'lovable' then you are.

You left through the doors of Koenma's office and disappeared. Before that even happened, Hiei was at the door. He was about to ask Koenma something but instead he heard you. He heard the anger and the pain in your voice. For some reason, Hiei starts to feel guilty and angry at himself; that he went after you. You left to your room, just staring out your window. You wanted to know why you were even here until there was a knock on your door.

Siji~ What do you want?  
Hiei~ To talk...  
Siji~*surprised*Why do you come?  
Hiei~ Hn.  
Siji~ Is that all?  
Hiei~ I came here because I want to talk.  
Siji~ Speak...  
Hiei~ Through your door?

You got up and opened the door and invited Hiei in. The very moment you closed your door, you felt someone embrace you. This surprised you and you turned around to see Hiei holding you.

Siji~ Why?  
Hiei~ What?  
Siji~ Why...embrace me...like that?

Hiei then realizes what he is doing and releases you. Eventually you told Hiei your dream and the meaning of it. When you finished telling Hiei what happened in your past, you felt somewhat...better. You then look up at Hiei who was still a little shock.

Siji~....Are you gonna say something or...just look at me funny?  
Hiei~ Huh? oh, sorry.  
Siji~....this is weird...  
Hiei~ What?  
Siji~ I never in my life told someone about my...CRUDE...past. It was...it just…feels weird.  
Hiei~ Its probably because you never opened yourself to other people before.  
Siji~....I guess.  
Hiei~ Come on...Lunch will be ready soon.

He then held out his hand to you. You were speechless and yet you took his hand and got up. You two went down stairs side by side not knowing you are still holding Hiei's hand until a loud mouth said, "Hey! Look! They look cute together!" You knew who it was and ran down stairs along with Hiei.

Yusuke~ Hey! You two love birds! Come on and eat!  
Siji~ Love...birds?

You look down and see your hand in Hiei's. You quickly released it and wack Kuwabara before sitting down at the table to eat.

Yusuke~ Soooo, what were you two doing?  
Hiei~ Nothin'...  
Siji~ Just thinking of a way to kill you...  
Yusuke~ Come on! I'm eating!

Everyone laughed and ate their lunch and you thought it was a good time to have everyone to start training. You went back up stairs to put on your training clothes. When you came out of your room, you were wearing a pair of baggy-like shorts, a black T-shirt that says, "Its only funny until someone gets hurt....THEN ITS FREAKING HILARIOUS!!" on the front, and your finger-free gloves. You went outside to see everyone there as well. You walked to the front of the group and lefted them a warning.

Siji~ Ok...I have just one rule....If you don't behave, you'll have to give me 30 push up's. If you make mistakes during the training...again 30 push up's. And last....piss me off...you'll have to give me 50 push up's. Got it?  
Yusuke~ Yes! um, Sir!  
Siji~*glares at Yusuke*  
Kuwabara~ So, what are we going to do?  
Siji~ Well, I was thinking to make the first week easy for you. So, only 2 hours worth of training.  
Yusuke~2 Hours?!  
Kuwabara~ How is that taking it easy?!!  
Siji~ Oh...You want the actually, full package training?  
Yusuke~ Yeah!  
Kuwabara~ Um, yeah!!  
Siji~ Are you sure?  
Yusuke and Kuwabara~ YEAH!!  
Siji~ Fine...*closed eyes* We are going to have a nonstop, 5 hour training session.  
Yusuke~ 5 hours?!!  
Kuwabara~ No way!!  
Siji~ Wanna take it easy or...the challenge?  
Everyone~ EASY!!  
Siji~ ok...Lets begin.

So, you started to have the guys run around the mansion two times(since its huge). You even joined in the training so they won't complain that it is another way for you to get out of training for the tournament. You guys then started to do kicking techniques. You then had the guys to use the techniques against each other. You observed their progress, and if they made a mistake, 30 push ups….which Kuwabara had to do about 10 times. You then stopped them.

Siji~ Ok, break time.

Yusuke~ Whoo! Man that was tough!

Kuwabara~ You're telling me! I had done about **300 push ups **by now!!

Siji~ You **have done **300 push ups already, you mongrel.

Kuwabara~ What did you call me!?!

Siji~ ….

Kurama~ Kuwabara, don't you remember?

Kuwabara~ Remember what? That Siji is a no good rat!?!

Siji~ *twitch ear*…..

Kurama~ No. That Siji doesn't repeat herself, no matter who it is.

Hiei~ And not to mention….She **hates **it when someone calls her **a rat **or **rodent**.

Kuwabara~ So?

Yusuke~ You pretty much called her a rat, you ass!!

Kuwabara~ *nervous and scared* Oh…no…*sweatdrop*

Siji~ Kuwabara…

Kuwabara~ Um,*gulp* yeah?

Siji~ Give me **50 push ups **right now!

Kuwabara~ W-what?

Siji~ **NOW!!**

Kuwabara then started to do 50 push ups then you said, "again". And Kuwabara did but again you told him to do it again; this time, you put your foot onto his back to make it a little more harder. This went over for an hour until Kuwabara just had no more energy left in him.

Siji~ Will you be a good baka now?

Kuwabara~ *tired out and out of breath* Yes sir.

Siji~ What?

Kuwabara~ *out of breath* Yes, ma'ma.

Siji~ I can't hear you!

Kuwabara~ *mad* YES, MA'MA!!

Siji~ Good.*looked up to the sky* Ok, training for today is over, get in the house.

Yusuke~ What?!

Kuwabara~ But we were on our break!

Siji~ Yes…until you, baka, got me mad. That's when I spent the rest of our training disciplining your ass.

Kuwabara~ Oh, s-sorry.

Siji~ Feh….Just get in the mansion.

Everyone then went inside. You were the last one in and that's when it started to rain. Everyone looked at you in amazement but you simply went to the kitchen and brought everyone water.

Kurama~ Thank you.

Siji~ *bow*

Yusuke~ Thanks!*cheesy smile*

Kuwabara~ Um…*nervous as hell*

Siji~ *smirk*Feh.

Hiei~….

Siji~ Your welcome…

Everyone just sat on the couch resting until Botan came in.

Botan~ Hey everyone!

Siji~ *disgust look* girly…

Yusuke~ Hey, Botan! What brought you here?

Botan~ Oh nothing. I just thought we can have some fun, like a party for our new member in the team!

Kurama~ That sounds great.

Kuwabara~ Finally! Something less painful!

Yusuke and Kurama~ *chuckled*

Siji~ Before we have any "fun"…we must all take a shower first.

Kurama~ I agree.

Yusuke~ So, shower first and party later? That's fine by me!

Botan~ So go run along while I get the games out, ok?

So everyone went to their rooms and took a shower. You went to your room last because you wanted to be sure everyone went to their rooms and not yours. So, you got in the shower and started to wash your hair. While you were conditioning your hair, someone tapped into your thoughts…I don't have to say no more

Siji~ _Hi, Hiei._

Hiei~ _….Siji?_

Siji~ _Yeah?_

Hiei~ _Why rodent?_

Siji~ _Hm?_

Hiei~ _You heard me._

Siji~ _Lets say, it's a childhood thing._

Hiei~ _I have time._

Siji~ _Heh._

Hiei~ _Whats funny?_

Siji~ _Oh nothing…_

Hiei~ _Tell me or you'll regret it._

Siji~ _Why are you behaving like that?_

Hiei~ _Like what?_

Siji~ _Like if you are my boyfriend…_

Hiei~ *blush*….

Siji~ _Heh. You're funny._

Hiei~ _I wouldn't say much about you._

Siji~ _Oh me? I'm just cold._

Hiei~ _You mean "cold-hearted"._

Siji~ _Why thank you for making me much more of a bad person._

Hiei~ _You're welcome._

You then got out of the shower and start to get dress. You then thought of something better so you can at least get your privacy in your room.

Siji~ _Hey, Hiei?_

Hiei~ _What?_

Siji~ _What are you doing?  
_Hiei~ _Nothing why?_

Siji~ _Oh, nothing._

Hiei~ _What are you doing?_

Siji~*raised brow* _Well…_

Hiei~…

Siji~ *getting dress while talking* _I'm putting on my **nice **shirt. A **black **one._

Hiei~ _W-what are you doing?_

Siji~ _Getting dress of course._*smirk*

Hiei~ _…I didn't have to know that._

Siji~ _But you asked-_

Hiei~ _I mean, tell me you were putting on your shirt._

Siji~ _Oh, that. Well, you did ask what was I doing and I respond._

Hiei~ _By literally telling by details?_

Siji~ _I tell everything in detail. Why?_

Hiei~ _Never mind…_

Siji~ *teasing* _You like me…_

Hiei~ What?

Siji~ *singing and teasing* _You like me. You like me._

Hiei~ _Stop it._

Siji~ _You want me to be your baby._

Hiei~ _Siji, stop._

Siji~ _You want to kiss me. You want to marry me._

Hiei~ _Siji, I mean it._

Siji~ _You want me to bear your baby._

Hiei~ *mad* _STOP IT ALL READY!!_

Siji~ _Sorry. I really didn't mean that. I meant to say…_

Hiei~ _What?_

Siji~ *evil grin*_You want to…_

Hiei~ _Siji? Don't start._

Siji~ *spoke out loud and sing* MAKE LOVE TO ME!!

You then heard Hiei shout in his room, and you pretty much know he is very angry now.


	4. Chapter 4

You then went down stairs. (oh, if you're curious what you are wearing…well, you are wearing a black tank top…something what the guys wear…and a pair of tight black jeans. Also headband and wristbandsbut white.) Everyone look at you like, "what the hell did you just say" but you just sat on the couch. Then Yusuke playfully jumped right next to you. You looked at him and you see a devilish smile on his face.

Yusuke~ So, Siji…

Siji~ No.

Yusuke~ I didn't even ask you a question yet.

Siji~…

Yusuke~ So, what was that all about?

Siji~ *glanced at him then close eyes*

Yusuke~ Well?

Siji~ MYOBAH

Yusuke~ What? What is myobah?

Siji~ Mind Your Own Business Ass Hole.

Kuwabara~ *laughing his ass off* She called you an ass hole!!

Siji~ And you're brain-dead, baka.

Kuwabara~ Hey!

Yusuke~ HA! HA! HA!

Botan~ Ok, enough with the cussing and lets play truth or dare!

Yusuke~ Ok, I'm in!

Kuwabara~ Me to!

Kurama~ I guess it can't do no harm.

Siji~ I got a better game we can all play.

Botan~ What is it?

Yusuke~ I got to hear this.

Siji~ Its called…"You play and I bounce".

Botan~ And how do you play it?

Yusuke and Kuwabara~ *laughs*

Siji~ Simple…You guys play…and I leave. Got it?

Botan~ Ok.

Siji~ *walking away* Stupid onna.

Botan~ *notices what you just said* Hey!

The boys~ *laughing their asses off*

Botan~ Siji! You are playing if you like it or not!

Siji~ *turned around* Bite me.

Kurama~ Oh, Siji, don't be like that. It will be fun.

Siji~ Ok, but in one condition.

Yusuke~ Oh no, the "one condition"!

Kurama~ What?

Siji~ I'll play if Hiei plays, if not then I don't play this child-like game.

Kuwabara~ I bet you don't even know how to play.

Siji~ Yes I do.

Botan~ Well, I guess I'll get Hiei.

Botan went up stairs to get Hiei and now you are alone with the guys who are pretty much smiling at you for some reason.

Siji~ Why are you smiling at me like that?

Yusuke~ Oh nothing.

Siji~ *glares*

Kuwabara~ Heh! Heh! So, don't like playing truth or dare?

Siji~….Yeah.

Everyone~ *silent*

Siji~ What the hell is "truth or dare"?

Everyone~ *anime fall*

Yusuke~ You got to be kidding!

Kuwabara~ You don't know the game of truth or dare?!

Siji~ Is that bad?

Hiei~ No…Its plain pathetic.

Siji~ So, you decided to play huh?

Hiei~ Anything to get back at you for embarrassing me.

Siji~ Ok, lets play.

Yusuke~ You don't even know how to play!

Siji~ I'm a fast learner, I'll just watch you play and I'll know what to do.

Yusuke~ Ok.

Botan~ I'll go first! Truth or dare, Kurama?

Kurama~ Truth.

Botan~ Ok, um, is it true that some people mistaken you to be a girl?

Kurama~ Um, yeah.*embarrassed*

Yusuke~ Now its Kurama turn. Ok?

Siji~ I'm watching.

Kurama~ Ok then, truth or dare, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara~ I'll show you a real man in this game! I choose dare!

Kurama~ Ok, I dare you to give nice compliments to Siji for now on.

Kuwabara~ What kind of dare is that?!

Botan~ Well, for starters…You're very mean to Siji and that you call her names.

Kuwabara~ Whatever! Ok, I go now. Truth or dare, Hiei?

Hiei~ Truth.

Kuwabara~ Is it true that you want to make love to Siji?

Yusuke~ *snickering* Good one Kuwabara.

Hiei~ *glares at Kuwabara then at you*

Siji~ Feh.

Hiei~ No.

Kurama~ Ok, its your turn, Hiei.

Hiei~ Ok, truth or dare, Siji?

Siji~ Dare.

Yusuke~ You know you are now going to die, right?

Siji~ What are you talking about?

Kuwabara~ He just threatened you before the game even started that he'll get back at you for what you did to him.

Siji~ So?

Yusuke & Kuwabara~ *anime fall* HIEI IS GOING TO GET REVENGE FOR EMBARRASSING HIM EARLIER!!

Siji~ So.

Hiei~ May I say?

Siji~ Whatever.

Hiei~ Ok, I dare you to wear bright clothes for 2 weeks. And I mean…Girly clothes.

Siji~ G-girly c-clothes?

Hiei~ For 2 weeks.

Siji~ Oh please someone just shoot me.

Kuwabara~ I wish I could but Urameshi is the only one with the Spirit Gun.

Siji~ *glares at Kuwabara*

Hiei~ Starting now.

Siji~ I don't have any of "those" clothes.

Hiei~ Botan will help you.

Botan~ Yay! Now trust me, you gonna love the new you!

Siji~ I would die first then trust you.

Guys~ *laughing*

Kurama~ Ok Siji, its your turn.

Siji~ Truth or dare, Yusuke?

Yusuke~ Um, dare. I mean truth!

Siji~ I heard dare…ok…lets see.

Yusuke~ *mind* I hope it isn't anything to get me killed or worst.

Siji~ Ok, I dare you to call off my dare.

Yusuke~ What?!

Kuwabara~ Hey! You can't dare someone to stop your dare! That's not fair!

Kurama~ She did dare him that and remember she doesn't know the game that well.

Botan~ That's right! You cant do that, its against the rules.

Siji~ Damn you, you bakas.

Hiei~ Go on. Time for you to wear them.

Siji~ I swear…I'll kill **you **first.

Hiei~ I'll wait 'til that day comes.*smirk*

Botan~ Come with me, Siji!

You then followed Botan to her room. The moment you entered in, you passed out. Botan was so scared that she literally called for help. The guys ran up stairs and to their amusement, you are there lying on the ground with bubbles coming out of your mouth. Hiei figured that you passed out from the brightness in Botan's room…PINK AND BRIGHT BLUE!! So Hiei just blind-folded you so you won't see the colors in the room. Botan then told them to leave and they did. Botan picked the clothes that she thought it would be cute for you but wants you to see it, so she took the clothes to your room with you following behind. As you went to your room, you removed the blind-fold and saw all the bright clothes that any girly-girl would wear. But you felt defeated so you tried on a couple of clothes until you found which one would be "best" for you. You were wearing a pink shirt with purple bubbles on it that shows off your entire tummy(sorry childish -.-;), a purple mini skirt with high knee stockings, a butterfly belt that just hangs over the skirt, pink and white bracelets on both wrist, a red kitty collar, and a pair buckle white shoes. You looked at yourself in the mirror and thought, "this is embarrassing", but then you thought of another of your "tease Hiei" plan. Before you went down stairs, Botan put some weird smell on you(its perfume if you want to know). It smelled like something sweet like candy but not really. Botan then walked out of your room of course without giggling first. You signed and walked out your room, as you started to walk down the stairs again eyes were on you. You heard snickering then a whistle from one of the guys. You got mad but kept your cool and sat down next to Kurama but it was hard first because you never wore a mini skirt before until Kurama showed you how. That's when Yusuke spoke.

Yusuke~ Hey, do I know you from somewhere.*smile*

Siji~ *mad* Yusuke…

Yusuke~ Heh heh. Ok, truth or dare Siji?

Siji~ Dare.

Yusuke~ Ok! *smile* I dare you to sit on Hiei's lap for the rest of the game.

Siji~ Yusuke, I'm wearing a freaking mini skirt.

Yusuke~ Exactly!

Siji~ You hentai…

Kuwabara~ Come on, Siji! It's a dare after all!

Siji~ *sign* Whatever.

So you sat down in Hiei's lap but without leaving him with a warning first. You grabbed a small portion of Hiei's cape and put it on your lap so none of the other boys won't have a sneak peek of what lies under the mini skirt.

Siji~ Botan, go.

Botan~ Oh, ok. Truth or dare, Hiei?

Hiei~ Dare.

Siji~ _Bad chose_.

Hiei~ _What?_

Siji~ _Never take a dare from a girly-girl, for its bad news._

Hiei~ _Is that so?_

Siji~ _I know so._

Botan~ Ok, I dare you, Hiei, to give Siji a kiss every hour for a week.

Hiei~ Ok.

Botan~ In 4 different places.

Hiei~ Hm?

Boys~ *snickering*

Hiei~ *glares at them all*

Siji~ Where?

Hiei~ S-Siji?

Siji~ Lets get it over with so I can go to bed.

Botan~ Ok, Hiei has to kiss you on the fore-head, the cheek, the neck, and the lips!

Siji~ Botan.

Botan~ Yes.

Siji~ Can I kill you now?

Botan~ *gulp*

Hiei~ Now?

Siji~ Huh?

Botan~ Y-yeah.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ What are you talking about now?

Hiei~ Just shut up and stay still.

Siji~ Huh?

Hiei then lightly kisses your neck then your fore-head then your cheek and lastly your lips. He stayed on your lips the longest and this felt a little weird to you and I mean a lot. Hiei then broke the kiss, blushing his ass off; you were almost the same anyway. You then got up from Hiei's lap but before you left, Kuwabara dared you to sleep in Hiei's bed for a week as well. You glared at him then beat the crap out of him.

Siji~ Why the hell are you all trying to set me and Hiei up like that?

Yusuke~ Like what?

Siji~ Stop the nonsense and tell me why.

Kurama~ We don't understand what you are talking about.

Siji~ Rrrr.

Kuwabara~ But you have to do my dare as well, for I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!!

Siji~ Triple dog what?

Yusuke~ It's a type a dare you can't back down from.

Kuwabara~ For you have to do what the person says or you are a wuss.

Siji~ Probably you said that dare cuz you know you can't get any.

Kuwabara~ Why you!

So you ran up stairs to your room but before you did you glared everyone in the room. As soon you went to your room, you changed into your sleep wear. Which was a light blue T- shirt that went over the knees and a pair of mini shorts. Just as you were about to go to bed, there was a knock on your door. It was Kurama, he told you that you had to do the dare today. You glared at him then signed and walked weakly to Hiei's room.

Hiei~ I guess they dared you to do it today.

Siji~ Yeah. Just don't get any ideas.

Hiei~ What?

Siji~ You know what I am talking about.

Hiei~ You think I'm the type of person that would do that to you? I don't even like you.

Siji~ Uh huh? Well, good-night.

Hiei~ Hn.

So you went to sleep and Hiei later join you but you stayed sleeping on top of the sheets and Hiei slept under them. You started to have the same dream again but different. In the dream, you were about your actual age and the surroundings were different as well. You then heard your father's voice call out your name. The moment you turned around to find him, a sword has struck you in the chest and that's when you woke up, so shoken up that it woke Hiei up as well.

Hiei~ What happen?

Siji~ *shiver*N-nothing. Just c-cold.

Hiei~ Hn. Well, just go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you need all your energy for this one.

Siji~ Feh.

So Hiei went back to sleep but you stayed up through the whole night, not wanting to see that dream again.

---The Next Day---

You were looking up to the ceiling just thinking why are you having all these dreams. Then you decided to go down stairs to get something to eat. The moment you moved off the bed, you heard a voice call for you. You turned around to see it was Hiei.

Siji~ Morning.

Hiei~ Hn. Where do you think you're going?

Siji~ I'm hungry and I'm going down stairs to make something.

Hiei~ Its too early for you to go get something to eat.

Siji~ It is?

Hiei~ Are you stupid or what?

Siji~ No.

Hiei~ Look at the time.

And you saw it was 4 o'clock in the morning. You looked at Hiei then headed for the door.

Hiei~ The guys are going to be suspicious why you are in your room.

Siji~ I don't care what they think as long as I am back in my bed.

Hiei~ *smirks* What's wrong with my bed?

Siji~ Nothing, it just gives me nightmares.

Hiei~ Really?

Siji~ *raised brow* What?

Hiei~ *sign* This is pathetic, you know.

Siji~ Me?

Hiei~ No…my freaking dare.

Siji~ Ooooh, that one.

Hiei~ *nods*

Siji~ Can I please kill Botan?

Hiei~ No.

Siji~ *sign* Ok, I surrender. Just do it and make it quick.

Hiei~ Huh?

Siji~ Your freaking dare that Botan gave you, remember?

Hiei~ All I remember is the places I suppose to kiss at.

Siji~ *sign* She said every hour for a week you have to give me a kiss at those assigned places.

Hiei~ I don't even like that dare.

Siji~ Hey, at least you are able to laugh at me for wearing bright clothes.

Hiei~ I guess you are right.

Siji~ *close eyes and smirk* Tsk. Whatever.

Hiei then kissed you on the lips which startled you. He then broke off the kiss and headed towards his bathroom. You looked at him confused why but figured it was the dare; again…he didn't kiss you on the fore-head, the cheek, and the neck at all. You wiped your mouth and left his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as you were walking down the hall to your room, Yusuke appeared.

Yusuke~ Yo, Siji! How did you sleep last night?

Siji~ Is that your hentai mind speaking or you cuz I will kill you if you're mind is in this conversation.

Yusuke~ Um, *sweatdrop*good-morning!*left back to his room*

Siji~ Hentai baka.

You went to your room and changed into a pair of clothes Botan left you to wear the next day. You didn't like it cuz it had yellow on it for it made you look like a lemon drop. You put it on anyway and headed down stairs to watch some TV since its too early. You were wearing a yellow short-sleeve shirt with a white skirt along with a yellow belt; you were also wearing a pair of white and yellow snickers. You forgot about the collar you were wearing but it didn't bother you. That's when Kuwabara came down along with Yusuke and Kurama.

Kuwabara~ Hey, Siji! Sleep well?

Siji~ *glares*

Yusuke~ Take it easy, it's a joke you know.

Siji~ I don't like jokes.

Kurama~ Morning Siji.

Siji~ Morning Kurama.

Kuwabara~ Why are you still wearing the collar?

Siji~ Hm?

Yusuke~ You know the cat collar?

Kuwabara~ Does it mean, you're Hiei's pet?!

Siji~ Hiei's what?

Yusuke~ Pet. You know an animal that someone takes care of.

Siji~ I'm not Hiei's pet, you hentai!

Yusuke~ Sorry, geez.

Kurama~ You must be hungry, I'll fix up breakfast.

Kuwabara~ Hey, Siji? Why won't you make breakfast today?

Yusuke~ Yeah. We can be the judges to see whose cooking is better.

Siji~ I don't do competition.

Yusuke~ Oh, what's the matter? Scared?

Siji~ I don't get scared.

Kuwabara~ But you do pass out at the sight of bright colors.

Siji~ That's different.

Yusuke~ No, it just means you cant handle it.

Siji~ Are you saying I can't cook?

Kuwabara & Yusuke~ *looked at each other then back* Yes.

Siji~ I'll show you.

You went to the kitchen and started to grab stuff out of the refrigerator. All they can hear is you cussing and chopping something. Then all these other sounds comes out of the kitchen. About 5 hours later, you and Kurama brings out mash potatoes, gravy, chicken, salad, hot dogs, rice, steak, pasta, corn, and prime ribs to the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara are drooling at all the food that was on the table that they almost ate all the food until you slammed a knife into the table to catch their attention.

Siji~ Hey, you pigs. Save some food for the cooks and Hiei, ok?

Kuwabara & Yusuke~ *nods*

Siji~ Good. *pull knife out of table*

When you went back to the kitchen, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the spot you slammed the knife into and saw a huge and deep hole that it literally goes through the table. That's when Hiei came down stairs and sat down at the table then you and Kurama brought drinks to everyone.

Kurama~ Enjoy.

Yusuke~ Of course!

Hiei~ I heard you cooked, Siji.

Siji~ Yeah, I did.

Hiei~ What did you make?

Siji~ The rice, the pasta, and the steak.

Kuwabara~ So Kurama made everything else?

Siji~ Yes, why?

Yusuke & Kuwabara~ Nothing!

Siji~ *glares at both of them and then starts eating*

Kurama~ Yusuke, you should taste this steak, its delicious.

Yusuke~ Really? Ok.

Kuwabara~ I'll try it to.

Yusuke and Kuwabara then took a bite out of the steak. They looked at it then at you and they then looked at each other. That's when they were chomping their way through their steak. Hiei slightly chuckled and began to eat. After finished eating, Kuwabara then notices something.

Kuwabara~ I just remembered.

Yusuke~ Remembered what?

Kuwabara~ That it is now the morning! And that we are eating something we would have for lunch!

Kurama~ Don't worry, I just forgot to tell everyone that you were suppose to have your clock set an hour ahead last night.

Yusuke~ Ooooh, that's why I felt like eating meat just about 2 hours ago.

That's when someone knocked on the door. You got up and answered. When you opened the door, you saw 2 girls that were taller than you. One had short brown hair and was wearing a school uniform and the other had a light blue hair and crimson eyes just like Hiei's and that she was wearing a light blue komono. You figured that she was Hiei's sister but kept it to yourself. You then left back to the table and continued eating.

Keiko~ Well, nice to meet you to, um, Siji?

Siji~ *glanced then continued eating*

Yukina~ Hi.

Kuwabara~ *jumped off seat and ran to door* Hi, Yukina! How have you been?

Yukina~ Oh fine, Kuwabara. And you?

Kuwabara~ Oh, just great!*big cheesy smile*

Siji~ _Yeah right._

You got up and put your dish into the sink when you were finished and headed towards your room until the other girl stopped you.

Keiko~ Hey, you must be Siji, right? Well, I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend.*put hand out to you*

Siji~ *looked at hand then at Keiko* What?

Keiko~ Oh, I guess you don't know how to shake hands, do you?

Kuwabara~ She didn't even know how to play truth or dare!

Keiko~ Yusuke! What did you dare her to do?!

Yusuke~ Nothing bad, really!

Siji~ He just dared me to sit in Hiei's lap, that's all.

Keiko~ Phew, that's good.

Yukina~ And you, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara~ Huh?

Yukina~ What did you tell Siji to do?

Kuwabara~ Well, um, well you see.

Keiko~ Kuwabara, what did you say?

Kuwabara~ Well, I kinda dared her to sleep in Hiei's bed.

Keiko~ For how long?!

Kuwabara~ Nothing more then a week!

Siji~ And Hiei dared me to wear **these **clothes.

Yukina~ "These?"

Keiko~ Oh, you mean, bright clothes.

Siji~ I **hate **girly clothes.

Keiko~ For how long?

Siji~ For 2 weeks.

Keiko~ Oh.

You then walked up the stairs and went to your room. The moment you laid on your bed, you heard Keiko yelled out the word "what" so loud that it sounded like it was in your room. But you wondered why did she say that until you heard Keiko finish her sentence, "Botan, are you nuts!? Are you trying to set them up already!?" You signed for it was going to be a long day today. You glanced at your window and saw how bright the sun was today and knew it was going to be nice yet hot today. That's when you heard Botan's voice through your door to tell you that you had to go to Koenma's office. You thought, "today couldn't be better than this" sarcastically. You got up and went to Koenma's office through a portal sent by Koenma himself.

---In Koenma's Office---

Koenma~ Oh, good after-noon, Siji. How was your stay here so far?

Siji~ Feh.

Koenma~ Your behavior is quite similar to Hiei's in his first arrival.

Siji~ _I wonder why?_*glances at Hiei then at everyone else*

You sat down at your usually spot, away from the desk and the others, and from there Koenma spoke.

Koenma~ For what I am going to tell you, you might **hate **me but you all have to go back to school.

Yusuke~ What?!

Kuwabara~ No way, man! There's no way I'm going back! No sir re bob!

Koenma~ Relax, its only for **2 weeks**.

Yusuke~ Huh? Why?

Koenma~ For that's how much school Siji has **left**.

Kuwabara~ Wait! You're telling me that, we're going **back to school** because of **her**!?

Koenma~ Exactly.

Yusuke~ Why? Why can't she finish it by herself?

Koenma~ Because she was suspended for a month and has to return to school to take her final exams.

Kuwabara~ Suspended? Why not kicked out?!

Koenma~ Because one of her brother's is the school Principle.

Yusuke~ No way!

Siji~ Yeah. Aren't I lucky?

Kuwabara~ Damn straight!

Kurama~ And all we have to do is to make sure that doesn't happen again, right?

Koenma~ Exactly and that you have to be her new bodyguards.

Yusuke~ New bodyguards?! What is this?! A private school?!

Koenma~ No, just an average high school with some demons in there that wants her dead.

Kuwabara~ Wow.

Yusuke~ So, does this school acquire a dress code?

Koenma~ Actually, no. You can wear whatever you want, just don't come to school in your pj's or underwear.

Yusuke~ That's cool. I start to like your school already, Siji.

Siji~ You can be happy all you want cuz I can't.

Yusuke~ What?

Kurama~ What do you mean?

Siji~ *sigh* I mean, you're lucky you don't have to wear a freaking outfit to school every damn day.

Kuwabara~ Wait, you have to?

Siji~ To have everyone know I'm a girl.

Hiei~ I guess my dare will be fulfill after all.

Siji~ *glared at Hiei*

Koenma~ Well, I hope you wake up tomorrow early because school starts at 7:45 sharp.

Siji~ Damn you, Koenma.

Everyone then left to their rooms just to chill or relax. That's when you went to your room and flop on the bed. Just as you were about to close your eyes someone had jumped you from behind.

Siji~ Get off of me.

Yusuke~ Oh, come on. Don't be like that.

Siji~ You're squishing me.

Yusuke~ Don't be an old flea bag, Siji.

Siji~ I'm not, just get off of me.

Yusuke~ Ok. Ok.

Yusuke got off of you then suddenly you were lifted off the ground.

Siji~ Urameshi! Cut it out!

Yusuke~ Oh come on, you're like a little teddy bear. So light and soft.

Siji~ Oh, I'll show you what this little teddy bear can do if you don't unhand me.

Yusuke~ No can do.

Siji~ Why?

Yusuke~ I was dared to do this.

Siji~ For how long?

Yusuke~ 5 minutes.

Siji~ Kuwabara!

Yusuke~ Be quiet. I wasn't suppose to tell you I was dared.

Siji~ To late. Kuwabara! You're dead!

Yusuke~ Stop that!

You kept on threatening Kuwabara and Yusuke is trying to shut you up. This goes on for 5 minutes. Just as Yusuke was going to leave your room, Hiei was at your door.

Yusuke~ Sheesh! Don't pop up out of nowhere Hiei! You almost gave me a heart-attack!

Hiei~ Good.

Yusuke~ Whatever.*leaves room*

Hiei~ Are you ok, Siji?

Siji~ Yeah, just nearly hugged to death.

Hiei~ Heh. Really?

Siji~ Why are you here?

Hiei~ Just to check up on you.

Siji~ Let me guess, I have to go down stairs to play another ridiculous game of truth or dare, right?

Hiei~ Bingo.

Siji~ *sigh* Alright.

Just as you were about to leave the room, Hiei kissed your neck. You became stunned when he did that. Then he kissed your cheek then your fore-head, and last your lips. He stayed on them for a while then broke the kiss. He then went down stairs leaving you stunned but you shook that off, for it was his dare. You then went down stairs and joined the others in the circle.

Botan~ So, lets get started.

Keiko~ I'll go first. Ok, truth or dare Kurama?

Kurama~ Dare.

Keiko~ Ok, I dare you to change the game.

Botan~ Keiko, what are you doing?

Keiko~ As soon I'm finish with Kurama's dare, everyone is going to pick Siji. So, I think we should play a game everyone can play.

Kurama~ Ok, lets play Simon says.

Siji~ That's a little childish, don't you think?

Kurama~ Yes, but everyone can do that one.

Yusuke~ Come on, it'll be fun unless you don't know how to play this game either.*smirk*

Siji~ I know this game, I use to play it with my brothers when I was little.

Kuwabara~ Ok, lets begin!

Botan~ Ok! Simon says, touch your nose.

Everyone~ *touched their nose*

Botan~ Simon says, spin around until you can't spin no more.

Everyone spun around until they got dizzy but it was you and Hiei that kept on spinning. That's when Hiei stopped, holding his head for he was really dizzy then you stopped as well. You couldn't keep your balance and bumped into Hiei having the both of you fall to the ground. Everyone laughed and helped you and Hiei up.

Yusuke~ Ha! Ha! Ha! You sure did went fast.

Kuwabara~ Yeah! You went so fast that you knocked Hiei down when you stopped! *laughs*

Botan~ Ok, its still my turn. Simon says hug the person next to you.

Siji~ I don't hug.

Botan~ Well, Simon did say hug the person next to you, so you must hug the person next to you.

Siji~ Feh.

So you just closed your eyes and hugged whoever was next to you. When you did that you heard giggles and chuckles. You opened your eyes to see you are hugging Hiei's arm.

Siji~ I was wondering who the hell got so skinny already.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ *release Hiei's arm*Feh.

Yukina~ Ok, my turn. Simon says touch your head.

Everyone~ *touched their head*

Siji~ I feel stupid doing this.

Hiei~ Don't you think?

Yukina~ Simon says, kiss the person next to you on the cheek.

Siji~ Kissing, again?

Hiei~ Hn. *kissed you on the cheek*

Siji~ Stop doing things unexpected to me.

Keiko~ Siji, you have to do what Simon says and he said kiss Hiei on the cheek.

Siji~ *mad* _Why is it always me and Hiei doing these embarrassing stuff._

So you gave Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek. When you did it didn't felt like you kissed him on the cheek. You look to see Hiei looking at you surprised and then you realized you kissed Hiei on the lips.

Siji~ How did I get your lips instead your cheek?

Hiei~ I turned around to tell you something then that happened.

Siji~ Why do I get a feeling my luck is going to be like this for a long time.

Hiei~ I don't know, why are you asking me?

Botan~ Ok, who's next?

Yusuke~ I am. Ok, Simon says, tell the person next to you " I love you".

Keiko~ Yusuke!

Yusuke~ What?

Siji~ Damn hentai.

So everyone turned to the person next to them and said "I love you". Again you have to tell Hiei and he has to tell you. This game started to make you feel very uncomfortable but you have to do it. So you took a deep breath and…

Siji & Hiei~ I love you.

Yusuke~ What?

Kuwabara~ Did they just say it at the same time?

Yukina~ Isn't that sweet?

Siji~ Ok, I quit.

Botan~ What? You can't quit.

Siji~ Yes I can. This game is starting to make me feel very uncomfortable and I call quits.

Keiko~ Then we'll play another game to your liking.

Kuwabara~ No we can't because then she isn't going to play anyway!

Botan~ I know! How about 5 minutes in Heaven!?!

Siji~ What the hell is that?

Botan~ Oh it's a game that-

Keiko~ Botan! We can't play that game!

Yukina~ Why not?

Keiko~ Because the whole point of the game is-

Yusuke~ I'll play if I'm with Keiko.

Keiko~ Yusuke!

Yusuke~ What?

Botan~ Ok! So we got our first pair now we need 3 more.*grabs paper* Please put your names on this paper but neatly though.

So you, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara wrote their names onto the paper. Botan then wrote her name as well. She then rip the paper into pieces and put it into 2 cups.


	6. Chapter 6

Botan~ Ok, what I just did was rip out your names and put it into these cups. One for the boys and one for the girls. What you have to do is pick a name from the opposite cup and whoever's name you got you have to go into the closet and kiss for 5 minutes.

Siji~ W-what?

Botan~ And since you wrote your name Siji, you can't quit out of this one for sure.

Siji~ I will kill you for this.

Botan~ But first, Keiko and Yusuke!*smile*

Yusuke~ Ok.

So Keiko and Yusuke went inside the closet then it got quiet. 5 minutes has passed then Yusuke and Keiko came out. Yusuke smiling and Keiko blushing. Then Botan put the cups in front of everyone else.

Botan~ Who's next?

Siji~ I'm not picking out of that cup.

Botan~ Fine. Then you get whoever's last.

Kuwabara~ I'll go!

Botan~ You can't just yet, Kuwabara. You have to wait until someone picks your name from the cup.

So Yukina, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei picked names out of the cups. You were surprised to see Hiei actually pick a name from the cup. That's when everyone opened the paper to see who they got.

Botan~ *sign* Ok, who's first?

Kuwabara~ Not me!

Siji~ Wuss.

Kuwabara~ You're the bigger wuss! You didn't even pick a name from the cup!

Kurama~ I'll go.

Botan~ Who did you get, Kurama?

Kurama~ Yukina.

Hiei~ *glares at Kurama*

Botan~ Yukina?

Yukina~ I got Kurama.

Botan~ Are you 2 lucky, now go on ahead. Into the closet.

So Kurama and Yukina went inside the closet and again it was quiet. Hiei was mad and you just patted him on the back. He was so mad that he yelled to not to touch him but you didn't know it was to Kuwabara but he wasn't touching Hiei. You lowered your hand and kept it by your side. 5 minutes passed and Kurama and Yukina came out.

Botan~ *smile* Ok, next!

Kuwabara~ I got you, Botan.

Botan~ Figures.*sweatdrop*

Siji~ So that's why you didn't go first. You got the baka.

Botan~ Oh shut up.

So Botan and Kuwabara went inside the closet.

Siji~ *pick paper out of cup*

Hiei~ Hm?

Kurama~ What are you doing, Siji?

Siji~ Nothing.*opens paper*

Hiei~ Why look at the name if you know who you are going to be with.

Siji~ For my own amusement.

Hiei~ Heh.*smirk*

Then Botan and Kuwabara came out when 5 minutes were up.

Botan~ Ok, now its your turn Siji!

Siji~ Why are you getting mad at me?

Botan~ Go inside the closet, Siji!

Siji~ Sheesh. Don't bite my head off.

So you and Hiei went inside the closet.

Hiei~ This is pathetic.

Siji~ You're telling me.

Hiei~ So…

Siji~ Yeah. But I don't understand why are they trying so hard to hook us up?

Hiei~ I don't know.

Siji~ Oh well, lets just get this over with.

Hiei then leans in to kiss you but you feel so unsure about it. But it was too late, Hiei's lips were on yours and it felt weird but then you kissed back. Then about a minute or 2 later you can feel something going inside your mouth. You knew Hiei's lips were on yours so it means it was his tongue trying to enter. You let him access and there you 2 went on French kissing. You didn't know how long you and Hiei were in there until you heard an annoying voice through the door. You broke the kiss and slammed the door open which scared everyone. You came out of the closet and went to your room. Everyone looked at you then at Hiei who was still in the closet. They then all smiled at him and Hiei didn't like it at all.

---Your Room---

Siji~ What just happened? Did I…Did we…just…kiss? A **REAL **kiss? And…did I let Hiei kiss me like that? Letting his tongue enter my mouth and me, doing the same to him?*shook head* No. No. It must be a dream. Oh well, I do have to go to school tomorrow so I think I'll take a rest.

Just as you were about to sleep, someone has stormed into your room, knocking down your door. You look up to see, Tsume.

Tsume~ Well, I heard you had your first kiss.

Siji~ So, I wasn't dreaming?

Tsume~ Stupid, if you were dreaming, you wouldn't try to go to sleep.

Siji~ I guess you are right.

Tsume~ Botan said that you and Hiei frenched.

Siji~ What the hell is that?

Tsume~ Um, lets say its tongue kissing.

Siji~ Oh.

Tsume~ Koenma said you are going back to school tomorrow?

Siji~ Yeah. I have to finish these final exams and I'm done.

Tsume~ For 2 weeks, right?

Siji~ Yeah.

Tsume~ How about this…When you finish school, come home and bring your friends.

Siji~ Why?

Tsume~ That I can't tell you.

Siji~ Whatever.

Tsume~ Hey.

Siji~ What?

Tsume~*tossed a package to you* Here, dad said to give it to you since you'll be staying here for now on.

Siji~ Thanks. Why won't you tell dad that I sarcastically thank him.

Tsume~ Sure, bye.

Tsume left and you just looked at the package but then dropped it on the floor and went to fix your door.

---3 Hours Later---

You are on your bed just looking up to the ceiling until there was a knock on you door. You opened it to see Hiei there, he looked at you and you looked at him for a minute then he just left down stairs. You followed him and sat down on the couch while he sat by the windowsill. Hiei then spoke.

Hiei~ Hey, sorry about that earlier.

Siji~ What?

Hiei~ You know, the closet thing.

Siji~ Oh, the kiss? Don't worry about it.

Hiei~ You're not mad?

Siji~ Why should I get mad about a kiss?

Hiei~ I don't know, maybe because you didn't want to do it in the first place.

Siji~ I don't care anymore. It was just a kiss, right?

Hiei~ Yeah.

Siji~ I have to tell you something.

Hiei~ What?

Siji~ When we go to my school tomorrow, you have to be yourself. I understand that you still have to do the dare so do it but make it quick. I don't want to attract attention from perverts or preps, ok?

Hiei~ Yeah, but are you sure?

Siji~ Oh, if you want to bring your sword, go ahead. Just don't use it to kill someone, ok?

Hiei~ *smirk*I'll try.

Siji~ *glares*

Hiei~ *laughs*

Siji~ *smile*

You and Hiei just sat there minding your own business. You ate dinner and then went to bed but Kuwabara had to remind you that you have to sleep in Hiei's bed for a week. You sighed and went to Hiei's room. Hiei was still eating so you were up in his room alone. When you finished putting on your sleep wear, you sang softly to yourself:

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's trying to get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes_

_Then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_To keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up(oh)_

_You make me trust_

_Cause I never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

While you were singing everyone down stairs were very quiet. They can hear you sing in the room. It was soft but beautiful, Yusuke then looked at Hiei with a devilish smile on his face but Hiei just glared at him. Hiei then finished eating and put his plate in the sink; he then went up stairs to the room. When he opened the door, you stopped.

Hiei~ Why did you stop?

Siji~ Cuz I didn't feel like singing anymore.

Hiei~ Well, it was beautiful if you want to know.

Siji~…Thank you.*turned around*

Hiei~ You really don't want to be in my room, don't you?

Siji~ You think?

Hiei~ Its fine, you don't have to sleep here tonight, if you want to.

Siji~ I'm good.

Hiei~ You confuse me sometimes, you know.

Siji~ Really? Isn't the world confusing itself?

Hiei~ If you make it that way.

Siji~ Oh. *closes eyes* Good-night.

Hiei~ Hn.

Hiei went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he finished and came out, you were gone. He felt sad but ignored it. He put on his black boxers and went to bed. Some time later, his door opened. He got up and to his surprise, he saw you.

Siji~ What? I just went to the bathroom.

Hiei~ I thought you took my advice.

Siji~ Hey, I am a dare devil, so I do any dare there is.

Hiei~ Even it is wearing girly clothes?

Siji~ Even when it comes to wearing girly clothes.

Hiei~ Heh. Good-night.

Siji~ Night.

Hiei then laid back in bed and you joined him. Instead of being on top of the sheets, you were under them. When you did, you felt arms embracing you. You look to see it was Hiei, you just laid your head down on his chest and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

---The Next Day---

You woke up and saw it was a dull morning but you had to go to school. Since Hiei has to come with you, you lightly gave him a kiss to the fore-head. He stirred a little but slowly opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at you. You spoke to him softly that you are going to take a bath so you can be ready for school. He got up and then gently kissed you on the fore-head. You left his room and went to your room but without bumping into trouble first.

Yusuke~ Morning, Sunshine.

Siji~ Shut up. You know you have to get ready for school too.

Yusuke~ Yeah but I don't need to wear a uniform so, I'm good.

Siji~ We have to be there by 7:45.

Yusuke~ Yeah.

Siji~ It's 6 o'clock.

Yusuke~ And your point is?

Siji~ We're walking.

Yusuke~ What does it have to do with anything?

Siji~ It's 3 miles way from here and that it takes 2 hours to get there by foot. Well, that's you.

Yusuke~ Oh, crap! Kuwabara! Get your lazy ass up! We are going to be late to school!

You smirked then went to your room to take a bath. After you did, you put on the uniform that your brother had delivered. It was a white dress shirt with short sleeves, a navy blue skirt that goes a little above the knees, a navy blue hair-band, low-knee socks, your black school shoes, a navy blue tie(and I mean a man's tie), and your books. You looked at yourself at the mirror and said to yourself, "I look like a goody-good know-it-all". As soon you said that, a familiar voice came up behind you.

Hiei~ It isn't bright but it'll do.

Siji~ Hiei. *you said sarcastically scared*

Hiei~ Hey, you look fine.*smirk*

Siji~ *glared at him then leaves room*

Hiei followed you out and when you two were at the bottom of the stairs, he slowly embraced you and lightly kissed you on the neck, the cheek, and then the fore-head.

Siji~ What are you doing?

Hiei~ You said that you understood about the dare that Botan gave me.

Siji~ I was meaning when it happens at school.

Hiei~ *raised brows* Is that so?

You just glanced at him and left the house without another word. Hiei then followed you along with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. So you all headed towards your school, not to mention you all were running as part of your "training session".

---At Gecko High---

You all were able to reach the school on time but you could have made it there earlier if you guys didn't have to make 2 pit-stops on the way. So anyway, you entered the building very calm and cool but as for Yusuke and Kuwabara…they couldn't believe how HUGE your school was. That's when a tall boy with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers walked in front of you.

Tai~ Hey, and where do you think you're going?*acting high and mighty*

Siji~ Move, Tai.

Tai~ Come on! Don't I at least surprise you just a little bit?

Siji~ Oh, you're just full of surprises, Tai. I just don't care.

Tai~ Can you at least say hi?

Siji~ Hi.

Tai~ *lifted and hugged you*Welcome back Lil' Siji!

Siji~ How many times I told you to never call me that?

Tai~ Oh c'mon! I've always called you that.

Siji~ And do you remember how many times I always tried to kill you?

Tai~ Yeah, but come on. Can I at least call you that just for today?

Siji~ *glared*

Tai~ *on knees begging* Please?

Siji~ Stop doing that, you're embarrassing me.

Tai~ Yay!*jumped into the air*

Kuwabara~ What the?

Yusuke~ Is he that happy to see you or plain childish?

Siji~ You can say, it's a 5 year old living inside a 16 year old body.

Kurama~ He must be full of energy.

Siji~ Nah. He's like this every morning when I see him.

Tai~ So, who are these guys? Your friends?

Siji~ Yeah and bodyguards.

Tai~ Oh, I see. It is a way to keep you out of trouble, right?

Siji~ You can say, this is my punishment.

Tai~ It doesn't look as bad as I got when I got suspended.

Yusuke~ What happened?

Tai~ I wasn't allowed to go to school for a week.

Kuwabara~ Wow, that is bad.*sarcastically*

Tai~ A whole week without seeing my Lil' Siji! That's horrible!

Hiei~ *whisper to you* I'd think he has an obsession with you.

Siji~ *whispered back* You think?

Tai~ Come on, Lil' Siji! We're gonna be late for class.

Siji~ Oh, whoopee.*roll eyes*

So you went to your first class, which was Lab. That day, you had to dissect a snake which you didn't want to do. You glared at the teacher, who happens to be a demon, giving him an angry glare. For your teacher knows that you are a snake demon and wants to test your limits.

Teacher~ Sorry, but I was told to give you this experiment.

Siji~ How do you like me to dissect you?

Teacher~ Um, I'll try to find you another specimen.

Tai~ Can you get me another one 2? I'm starting to feel bad for the little guy.

Students~ BUT ITS DEAD ALREADY!!

Tai~ Don't be mean! For it could be a relative to Siji!

Siji~ Are you trying to embarrass me more, Tai?

Tai~ *whisper* I'm just trying to help.

Siji~ Well, you are doing a bad job at it.

The teacher then took the snake and replace it with a frog.

Siji~ Hey, this frog looks familiar.

Teacher~ What? To your pet?

Siji~ No. My dog would of killed it if it was my pet.

Teacher~ *sweatdrop*Then what, Miss Hawkeye?

Siji~ That's right, it looks like your ugly face.

Class~ *laughs*

Teacher~ *mad* Miss Hawkeye! Do you want to be suspended again?!

Siji~ I guess you are looking forward to that autopsy?

Teacher~ Um, please, take your seat and begin.

So, you went on with your classes smoothly. Just as you were about to go into your gym class, Hiei did his "routine". He kissed you on your neck, then your cheek, then your fore-head, and last your lips. He then left to go into the other gym with the others.

Britt~ Hey! What was that all about?!

Ashley~ Yeah! Whats with all the kissing he gave you Siji!?

Siji~ Its nothing.

Britt~ Oh come on! Can you at least tell us his name?

Ashley~ Yeah!

Britt & Ashley~ Please!

Siji~ Its Hiei.

Britt~ Hiei?

Ashley~ That name seems a little…I don't know, new to me.

Britt~ But he sure is dreamy.

Ashley~ Yeah.

Siji~ Are we going into class or talk about him and get in trouble?

Britt~ We go inside then talk about him.

Ashley~ Yeah!

Siji~ *sweatdrop* You're both pathetic.

So you went into class and changed into your gym clothes. It was a pair of jogging shorts and a big T-shirt with the school name on it along with a picture of a gecko on the side. As soon you went on the gym court, you saw the guys. You were surprised at first but remembered there was a tournament going on between the two gyms in volleyball. You walked up to the net before the game started, to talk to the guys.

Kuwabara~ What the hell is going on?

Yusuke~ Hey, nice shorts, Siji.*smile*

Siji~ Shut up, baka.

Hiei~ What is going on here? Why are we in your gym?

Siji~ A volleyball tournament is going on between these two gyms, which is yours and mine. For this entire whole week we are going to play volleyball against each other. I just hope you guys know how to play.

Kurama~ I do.

Kuwabara~ Me 2!

Yusuke~ I know a little but I'm really good at bumping the ball.

Hiei~ What the hell is volleyball?

Siji~ Figures. Ok, I'll give you a quick lesson. So pay attention.

So you went on over to the guys side and showed them how to play volleyball. While the girls on the other side are looking at you angrily. The couch would've called you in but you were just teaching them how to play. Your couch told the girls but they still seemed mad at you, 'cause you were hanging out with the boys.

Siji~ Ok, when you serve the ball, you have to hold the ball with one hand and get your other hand ready. Like so.*held ball in air with your left hand and got your other hand in a fist*

Yusuke~ Yeah, and?

Siji~ And all you do is throw the ball into the air, not too high though and have your other hand at position. When the ball comes at the level you can hit it, hit the ball over the net.*raised your right arm a little over your head, threw the ball in the air a little and lightly hit it*Just make sure you hit the ball a little harder than that.

Hiei~ What happens if you are not serving the ball and the ball comes to your direction?

Siji~ I see you were watching some TV, Hiei.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ Well, its simple, you just hit it.

Hiei~ Hit it? But how?

Siji~ Well, when the ball comes to you or in your direction, you have both of your hands in front of you and just hit it. *got in the position with hands in front and jumped a little as in you hit the ball over the net* You jump just a little to give the ball a little boost to be able to get the ball over the net.

Hiei~ So, all I have to do is get the ball over the net?

Siji~ Yeah.

Hiei~ Why do you play this game in the first place?

Siji~ The game is based on team work.

Hiei~ Oh.

Siji~ Are you ready now?

Yusuke~ Yeah. I'll handle the rest.

Siji~ Ok. See you later.

Hiei~ Wait.

Seiji~ What?

Hiei~ What the hell is bump?

Yusuke~ Don't worry, I'll teach you.

Hiei~ I want to see how she does the bump.

Siji~ Well, it's quite similar to what Yusuke is going to show you.

While you are explaining, the girls on your side are growing impatient. Just as one of the girls were about to call your name, they saw something no girl would ever do. When you were showing Hiei how to do the bump properly, you were behind him showing him. Your body completely on his. This put a twinkle in the girls eyes. When you finished showing Hiei the bump, you went to your side of the gym.

Siji~ Sorry I took long. The bakas over there didn't really know how to play.

Girl#5~ Really? How about the other guy? You know, the HOT one.

Siji~ Who? Kurama?

Ashley~ They meant Hiei! You know, the one that gave you all those hot kisses.

Girl#2~ He kissed you, Siji?

Siji~ Well, actually…

Britt~ I think he is Siji's boyfriend.

Girl#8~ You met a boy over your suspension?

Girl#3~ I thought the only boys you ever see in your life were your brothers.

Girls~*laughs*

Girl#1~ I can't believe you actually met a real boy.*laughs*

Siji~ Whats that suppose to mean?

Girl#6~ Well, what we are trying to say is that…

Girl#8~ There is no way, you met a guy who actually loves you.

Girl#2~ By all means, like you.*laughs*

The girls were laughing at you, the one thing you hate. You couldn't help it but just punch her in the face. Just as you were about to do that, someone had held you back. You turned around to see it was Hiei and the others following behind.

Hiei~ Take it easy, Siji. That's what they want you to do.

Siji~ Well, let me just make their dream come true. *about to punch the girl, Hiei pulled back*

Hiei~ Listen to me. They want you to get in trouble again.

Kurama~ Do you want to be suspended again and start school at the same level again?

Siji~ *relaxed and lowered hand*

Girl#1~ That's right. Surrender and cry. You know you can't touch me.

Girl#6~ He IS the only guy that **WOULD ACTUALLY LOVE **you.*laughs*

Yusuke~ Come on, Siji. Lets go.

Kuwabara~ Yeah. I always loved gym, but hate it when people insults my friends.

Just as you and the gang were about to leave, someone threw a volleyball at your head. You turned around to see who, but of course they won't point. So, you kept on walking. Just as you were at your locker, one of the girls had said something they shouldn't have said at all.

Girl#7~ Hey, Siji! Why won't you go home and cry to your mommy? She might help you get the facts straight! *laughs*

Hiei~ *shocked and yet mad*

Siji~ *snapped* DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN BITCH!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!!

Girl#3~ Why? Is your mom some bitch like you that let their anger get the best of them?

Girl#5~ Maybe she is a lot more a bitch than you are.*laughs*

Siji~ *pissed off*DON'T YOU **DARE **SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOM!! YOU HEAR ME!!DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO **SEE **YOUR OWN MOTHER **DIE** RIGHT IN FRONT OF **YOUR VERY OWN EYES**?!!HUH?!!HOW WOULD **YOU FEEL** LIKE IF I CALLED YOUR MAMMA A BITCH AND ALL THESE OTHER NAMES?!!HUH?!!IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMEONE BE CALLING YOUR MOM A BITCH!!THEN YOU DON'T SAY SHIT ABOUT THEM!!AND ITS BEST YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!!DON'T **EVER**!!SAY SHIT LIKE THAT **AGAIN**!!**YOU HEAR ME**!?!!

You then just ran out the door, leaving everyone in the gym stunned and guilty. They all then looked at the girls who teased you at the first place. Hiei and the others followed you out the school and into the front of the school. When they reached outside, they didn't find you until Hiei felt something fall on his cheek. He touched his cheek and said, "is it raining?" Everyone looked up and there you were, sitting on the roof of the school…crying. Hiei went up there in a flash, while everyone else had to go back inside and take the stairs. While you were crying, Hiei tried to put his arm around you but you just reject it. He then moved closer to you but you would just move away. Hiei couldn't take your sadness any more and so just got up and started to head towards the roof door. Just as he was about to open it, he was stopped by an embrace. He knew it was you and he just stood there until you turned him around to face you. Your face was tear stained and a little red. As a tear roll down your cheek, Hiei wiped it away. He then laid his hand onto your face and you laid your hand onto his hand. You apologize to him for what happened earlier and he just smiled which made you smile. He then held your head against his chest so you can cry the rest of your tears on him. When you finished crying, the guys came. They saw you still a little upset but you spread out your arms as to accept their hugs for all the want to do is cheer you up. When you finally stop shedding your tears, you all headed inside, grabbed your things and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

---At the Mansion---

Botan~ Oh, hello. How was school?

Siji~ Fine.

Botan~ What do you have to say, boys?

Yusuke~ As I always say, I hate school.

Kuwabara~ I have to agree, but man! Her school is huge!

Kurama~ It was alright.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ Hey, Botan.

Botan~ Yeah?

Siji~ Where's lunch?

Botan~ I thought you ate lunch over at the school.

Yusuke~ We thought so too.

Kurama~ But on her schedule, she gets to leave early. Which makes her 8 period class is lunch.

Botan~ Oh. But I didn't cook anything, I didn't even have breakfast.

Yusuke & Kuwabara~ Me too!

Hiei~ We all didn't have breakfast, ok?

Siji~ Hey, lets go over to my house.

Yusuke~ Your house?

Kuwabara~ I don't know. You pretty much scare me, Siji.

Siji~ Don't worry. We all are going to see if they are having lunch now. If they are, we are going to join them.

Yusuke~ That's a good idea.

Kuwabara~ Yeah!

Siji~ Oh, Botan, if you want to eat, come with me. And bring Yukina and Keiko too.

Botan~ Ok!

So everyone went to your house. It was going to be a long walk from here to your house so Botan called out a portal. Everyone jumped in and they were already at your house. The guys remembered how rude you and your family was, but you guys were eating lunch at that time. You walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times. You heard foot-steps coming to the door then they stopped and turned around. This got you mad so you knocked on the door harder.

Siji~ Open the damn door, you morons. I know you're in there.

Yusuke~ *whispering to Kuwabara* Do you think they don't want her back?

Kuwabara~ I'd say, who wants a scary kid around the house that practically runs it.

Siji~ Rattles! Open the damn door! I'm warning you, if you don't open this door in 5 seconds, you're dead!

Rattles~ But you always say that!

Siji~ And how many times have I almost succeed in the attempts?

Rattles~ Um.

Siji~ How many?

Rattles~ 30 times.

Siji~ So, don't think that today will be any different. Maybe today is going to be your end if you don't open the damn door.

Rattles~ Um, sorry. No can't-Ow!

Tsume~ Open the damn door for your sister.

Rattles~ Ok. Ok, I'll open it. Sheesh.

Then the door finally opened. There stood a tall guy with spiky-like black hair, wearing a red and black Devi lock shirt, blue jeans, and now a bump on his head. This one is pretty much Rattles, your older brother.

Rattles~ Welcome back!

Siji~ Don't play that shit with me.

Rattles~ I guess you're right. Hey, why is that you always come home on time for lunch?

Siji~ I don't know, is it because I scheduled the time myself.

Rattles~ That's right.

Yusuke~ She doesn't think they are about to have lunch, she **knows**.

Rattles~ Hey, aren't those the punks trying to take dad away as a suspect?

Siji~ No. They are my friends.

Rattles~ Oh. Well, come in. I think we have enough food for everyone.

So you all entered the house. Everyone at the table waved at you but then your sisters came up and hugged you. You felt like you were about to die because they all were wearing perfume and together, it was a whole new smell which you didn't like.

Rose~ It has been, what? 3 days since you were last here and I so did missed you.

Pearl~ Yeah. 3 days sure is long. I thought it was a month already.

Petals~ *notices Hiei very close to you* Hey! Is he your boyfriend now, Siji?!

Ruby~ Who? The shrimp?

Petals~ Yeah! Aw! They look so cute together!

Scales~ That's because Siji is wearing her school uniform.

Girls~ Yeah, you're right!

Coil~ And who do we have here?*talking about Botan and the other girls*

Siji~ Oh, them? They are also my friends.

Botan~ I'm Botan.

Coil~ Hello.

Keiko~ I'm Keiko.

Yukina~ And I'm Yukina.

Rattles~ Oh, hello there cutie.

Yukina~ Um, hello.

Venom~ Rattles. Stop flirting with the guest.

Rattles~ Yeah. Yeah, whatever.

So everyone sat down and began eating lunch. While you were eating, your sisters started bothering you again, about Hiei.

Rose~ Well, is he?

Siji~ What?

Pearl~ You know…

Petals~ Hiei.

Siji~ What about him?

Ruby~ *sigh* Is he your boyfriend or not?

Siji~ *glares*

Petals~ If he isn't, can I have him?

Siji~ No.

Pearl~ "No" as in, not your boyfriend or "no" as in Petals can't have him?

Siji~ *glanced then continued eating*

Rose~ Sorry Petals, you can't have him.

Petals~ Aww man.

Tsume~ What the hell are you girls mumbling about?

Pearl~ Nothing.

Rose~ Yeah, nothing.

Rattles~*talking to Hiei* Hey, what do you think?

Hiei~ What?

Rattles~ What do you think of my sis?

Hiei~ Siji? What about her?

Rattles~ Do you like her man?

Skulls~ As a girlfriend?

Hiei~ Do you see, I'm eating?

Rattles~ Oh, I see. How is she?

Hiei~ She is right there.

Skulls~ Nah man, how is she?

Hiei~ I don't understand.

Rattles~ *moving a little closer and whisper* You know, how is she in bed?

Hiei~ *misted the water* What?

Tsume~ What are you two sick bastards talking about?

Skulls~ Nothing man.

Rattles~ Yeah, we're cool.

Tsume~ Better not be talking about anything disgusting, Rattles. 'Cause, since Siji's here, I can whoop your ass right now.

Skulls~ Chill 'lax, Tsume. Everything is good.

Siji~ Better hope so.

Rattles~ We're good Siji, we're good.*going back to the conversation* So?

Hiei~ I'm not answering that.

Skulls~ So, you do get a little freaky in bed, huh?

Hiei~ I'm not answering any more of these questions.

Rattles~ Ok, we understand. This is personal info about you and Siji.

Skulls~ Yeah. Sorry about us trying to get involve in your sex life.

Hiei~ Sex life?! What the hell is wrong with you!?

Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at Rattles and Skulls. Hiei then realize that he had said that out loud. Now your father is looking at you, you felt uncomfortable at the table now and slowly hid under the table. The next thing you know, Tsume gets up and starts to beat the living hell out of Rattles. While everyone is watching the fight, you went up stairs to your room. Hiei saw you going up the stairs and followed you.

Hiei~ Hey, I'm sorry about that. Your brother was bothering me and got me mad.

Siji~ Next time, if he is bothering you, tell me.

Hiei~ Ok, but I just want to know that you understand that what I said I didn't mean it like that.

Siji~ I understand, Rattles is just a pervert and wants to know anything possible that deals with something perverted.

Hiei~ *sigh*

Siji~ Whats wrong?

Hiei~ Nothing. I just thought you'll never forgive me.

Siji~ Why wouldn't I forgive you?

Hiei~ I don't know.

There was a long silence in your room until you spoke.

Siji~ What the hell is "sex"?

Hiei~ W-what?

Siji~ You said out loud, "sex life" earlier at the table. What is that?

Hiei~ Your dad didn't talk about this to you?

Siji~ Nope.

Hiei~ Um, I don't know how to explain it.

Siji~ Its ok. Just try anyway you can explain it or you don't have to tell me at all.

Hiei~ Well, its pretty much when 2 people, a male and a female, are truly in love with one another. And when the time is right or when they are ready, they do this thing called sex.

Siji~ Uh huh?

Hiei~ Oh forget it. I'm no good at explaining. Just forget everything I have just said, for I don't want you to get in trouble since your father is treating you like a child and not telling you things that the school should tell you.

Siji~ The school?

Hiei~ Don't you have a class that's call "sex ed"?

Siji~ "Sex ed"? I think so but since I was suspended for a month, I missed a lot of the class.

Hiei~ What did they teach you before you got suspended?

Siji~ Period.

Hiei~ What?

Siji~ Girls having their period.

Hiei~ Oh…and that's it?

Siji~ Yes.

Hiei~ And today?

Siji~ I got kicked out.

Hiei~ Why?

Siji~ The teacher gave me a picture of a male reproductive system aka penis and I freaked out about it so they kicked me out.

Hiei~ *sweatdrop* Oh.

Then you looked down in embarrassed. Hiei just shook his head but told you it was ok. You relaxed but then found yourself looking at Hiei's pants. You quickly turned around and laid on your bed face first.

Hiei~ Hn. Whats wrong?

Siji~…

Hiei~ *sat next to you* Whats wrong?

Siji~ Nothing.

Hiei~ Ok, I'm going down stairs. We're about to leave anyway.

Siji~ I'll be right out, I just want to talk to my dad since it is going to be a long 2 weeks I'm not able to see him again.

Hiei~ Alright. We'll wait for you outside.

So Hiei left your room and went outside with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

5 minutes passed; you was not out yet until you flung the door open and started running. The guys had no clue what happened but decided to run after you.

Yusuke~ Whats going on? Why are we running?

Siji~ What do you want to hear, the good news or the bad news?

Kuwabara~ I think its best we go with the bad news.

Kurama~ Yes indeed.

Siji~ Well, bad news is, my father is mad and is going to kill me.

Botan~ And what is the good news?

Siji~ The good news, well, if you keep on running towards the mansion, you might just survive or matter of fact **live**.

Yusuke~ Botan! Take the girls and go to the mansion. We'll handle this.

Botan~ Right!

Botan then took out her oar, grabbed Keiko and Yukina and flew off to the mansion. While the guys still ask you what you did to get your father mad.

Siji~ Well, lets just say-

Hiei~ Please don't tell me you complained to your father for not telling you.

Siji~ Yep, I did.

Hiei~ You baka onna! Your father isn't just going to kill you but me as well!

Siji~ You're afraid of my father?

Hiei~ No. Its just a figure of speech.

Siji~ Riiiight.

Kuwabara~ What are you talking about?

Yusuke~ Yeah! And I want to know why were you in Siji's room!

Hiei~ Her father never told her anything about…You say it, Siji.

Siji~ Hell no!

Kurama~ I'll say it if you don't mind.

Siji~ *whispered to Kurama's ear* S.E.X.

Kurama~ Oh.

Yusuke~ Well?

Kuwabara~ Is it a good time to rest now? I am trying to hear and run at the same time but its not working.

Siji~ We can rest for now. For we have 50 miles left to make it to Koenma's house.

Kuwabara~ 50 miles!?

Yusuke~ And how many did we ran?

Siji~ Running for our lives, angry father pissed off at his daughter, I'll say…5 miles.

Kuwabara~ Geez lueez, that's far!

Yusuke~ So, what didn't your father tell you or what did you and Hiei talk about?

Kurama~ Well…

Kurama explained for you and the guys just looked at you a little surprised. They started to understand why and then continued their walk to the mansion. When everyone finally made it to the house, the girls greeted you all and gave you water.

Yusuke~ Thank you, Keiko.

Yukina~ So, is everything fine with your father, Siji?

Siji~ Um, maybe.

Keiko~ You didn't even talk to him, didn't you?

Siji~ Yeah.

Botan~ You guys must be exhausted.

Kuwabara~ Yeah, I'm out of juice!

Siji~ Well, I'm going to take a shower. You guys do whatever you want.

Keiko~ We are going to play charades, so don't take too long.

Siji~ Whatever.

So you went to your room and took a shower. When you were finished, you got dressed. You put on a lime green blouse, a pair of jeans, a green bandana, and socks since you are going to be staying in the house. You went down stairs and joined everyone in the game of charades.

Yusuke~ So, you're gonna play, huh?

Siji~ Hey, I'm good at this game.

Keiko~ Well, come in. We are doing boys versus girls.

Siji~ Ok.

Kuwabara~ We go first!

Botan~ You're gonna lose.

Yusuke~ We'll see about that.

So Keiko went up first. She told the girls what she was going to do and began to do it. She was doing a song called beat it.

Siji~ And no cheating, Hiei.

Hiei~ Hn.

Kuwabara~ Um, punch!

Yusuke~ No! Its hit!

Kurama~ I don't think its that.

Botan~ Time is running out.

Yusuke~ Hiei! Can you at least take a guess?!

Hiei~ I don't know this game.

Kuwabara & Yusuke~ *anime fall* And you never told us!

Botan~ Times up! You lose!

Kuwabara~ Aw man! We could of won if Hiei could use his technique!

Botan~ Then that would have been cheating!

Keiko~ Now, its our turn!

Yusuke~ We're gonna make it hard for you, so you'll never figure it out!

Botan~ We'll see!

So the guys took time with theirs on what they were going to do. They then decided to do a movie Keiko, and the other girls wouldn't be watching. Which was a racing movie, 2 Fast, 2 Furious.

Botan~ Um, 2!

Keiko~ Um, I don't know! All I can get is 2!

Yukina~ Um, move? Turn?

Siji~ *sigh* Its "2 Fast, 2 Furious".

Kuwabara~ Yeah! Wait!

Yusuke~ How did you know?!

Siji~ What? Its not like every girl watches race movies? Its pretty awesome, if you want to know.

Kurama~ I think it is going to be a challenge since they got Siji.

Hiei~ Yes. She watches a lot of movies, especially something guys would be watching.

Kuwabara~ This is going to be hard.

So the game continued and eventually the girls won. The boys lost and for some reason they had to wear make-up. It seems you missed the bet while you were taking a shower. When you saw the guys, you were amazed how funny they looked but didn't laugh until you saw Hiei. You couldn't help but tease him and start to mess with the make-up.

Siji~ Hey. You forgot the lipstick.

Hiei~ What? What are you doing?

Siji~ Helping you look nice.

Hiei~ Well, sorry. We are not doing no model show or something.

Siji~ Maybe we should.

Botan~ Yeah! Siji, you're dressed up really pretty, maybe we should do a fashion show!

Siji~ Can I wear something else other then bright clothes?

Keiko~ Nope. For we are going to do a summer fashion show.

Botan~ Yeah! And if you want, you can wear your bathing suits.

Keiko~ We should do a couple of rounds in it.

Botan~ Ok! Let the summer fashion show begin!

Keiko~ Get your clothes ready!

Siji~ Oh boy.

Hiei~ I hate you.

Siji~ I think I even hate myself.

So everyone went to their rooms to get clothes for the game. You went through your closet to find anything you think it will be ok. You find some clothes for the fashion show but now you need a bathing suit. But there was a problem…you didn't wear your bathing suit for a long time. But you'll try any way. Then you heard Botan's voice calling everyone down stairs.

Botan~ Ok, this is how we are going to do this. The guys are going first, which is something you would on an average day in the summer. Then the girls will go. When your turn is finished, you must sit on the couch or the table so you can see what everyone is wearing as their chose of clothing.

Keiko~ Ok! Guys, show us your stuff!

So the guys went to their rooms and started putting on what they are going to wear. Botan then calls them one by one.

Botan~ Ok! First up…YUSUKE!!

Yusuke then comes down wearing a pair of low-knee jean shorts, a light blue T-shirt, a jacket, and a baseball cap.

Keiko~ Wow, Yusuke! You look good!

Yusuke~ Ha! Ha! Ha! Thanks Keiko.

Botan~ Hey! This can't be a summer fashion show without some music.

Keiko~ Yeah!

Siji~ I'll handle it.

So you went to the radio and put in your CD. That's when the song, "I'm a Flirt" goes on.

Keiko~ Siji. You aren't a flirt.

Botan~ But the guys sure can be.

Keiko~ Yusuke! Turn around. Let me see the full you.

Yusuke~ As you wish.

Yusuke did a 360 turn then sat down next to Keiko.

Botan~ Now! Its…KUWABARA!!

That's when Kuwabara walked down even though he tripped on the stairs but was ok. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a white Tee, and sandals. Botan and Keiko laughed at him but then clapped.

Siji~ Safe.

Kuwabara~ Hey!

Yukina~ You look nice, Kuwabara.

Kuwabara~ Thanks Yukina!

Botan~ Get off, Kuwabara! Let someone else get a turn!

Kuwabara~ Ok! Sheesh!

Kuwabara then sat next to Yukina and Botan called the next guy…Kurama. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

Botan~ Wow! I call that a summer outfit!

Keiko~ Yeah!

Botan & Keiko~ *laughs*

Siji~ Feh. Whatever.

Yukina~ Are you a little mad that Hiei was put last?

Siji~ W-what? No. I'm just bored.

Botan~ Well, you did suggested it.

Siji~ I was just teasing him.

Kuwabara~ That's strange.

Yusuke~ What, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara~ Ever since you got here, you always bugged Hiei. Making him mad all the time. Whats the deal?

Yusuke~ Now you mention it, I do realize that 2. Why do you bother Hiei so much, Siji?

Siji~ Cuz he started it.

Kuwabara~ Aren't you childish.

Siji~ Shut up.

Botan~ And now! Last but not least…HIEI!!

Hiei then came down wearing a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, a leaver jacket, and a pair of black sneakers.

Botan~ Hiei, you'll seriously would wear that in the summer?

Hiei~ Why not?

Siji~ Ha! Botan said bright clothes, Hiei.

Hiei~ Actually, that was to you.

Siji~ Oh, just shut up.

Hiei~ Hn.

Botan~ Well, I wouldn't call that summer clothes but I guess it'll do.

Siji~ Hey, I would wear something like that too.

Botan~ I hope you didn't get any clothes that are dark. For you still have to do Hiei's dare.

Siji~ I know.

Yusuke~ Hey! Since we went first, its time you girls go up and show us what you got.

Keiko~ Ok.

Yukina~ I'll try my best.

Kuwabara~ Oh, don't worry Yukina, you'll always look good.

Yukina~ Thank you Kuwabara.

So the girls went up stairs to put on the clothes they are gonna wear for summer. That's when Yusuke called first.

Yusuke~ Ok! Come on down…KEIKO!!

As soon as Keiko went down stairs the song "yeah" from Usher came on. She was wearing a yellow flair blouse, a long white skirt, a straw hat, and white sandals.

Yusuke~ *whistles* You look good, Keiko!

Kurama~ Yes, you look great.

Keiko~ Thank you.

Keiko then sat down on a chair at the table. That's when Kuwabara called Yukina down. She was wearing a white komono with pink and blue flowers on it, and she was also wearing a white hat.

Kuwabara~ Wow! Yukina, you look great!

Yukina~ Thank you, Kuwabara.

Kurama~ Just beautiful, Yukina.

Yukina~ Thank you, Kurama.

Yukina then joined Keiko at the table. Kurama then called Botan. She was wearing a pink silk komono with yellow flowers and green leaves on it, sandals, and a pink umbrella.

Kurama~ Beautiful, Botan. Just Beautiful.

Yusuke~ Is there any other color you would wear other than pink?

Botan~ But I like pink and you didn't say if you like it.

Yusuke~ I do but…pink?

Botan~ Oh shut up, Yusuke.

Botan also sat at the table. That's when everyone was looking at Hiei.

Hiei~ Why are you looking at me?

Yusuke~ You should know.

Hiei~ Hn. Why should I call her down?

Kurama~ Well, you do like her don't you?

Kuwabara~ Plus, you did French her, which means you like her a lot!

Hiei~ Hn. Whatever. Siji, get your ass down here, now!

Everyone~ *anime fall* NOT LIKE THAT!!

Siji~ Like I care!

That's when you came down. The boys were all staring at you surprised of what you were wearing. You were wearing a light blue spaghetti strap with a skull imprint, a pair of kaki army cappris, white sneakers, and white wrist bands. You still forgotten about the cat collar but it looked nice on you anyway. When you were at the bottom of the stairs, you were doing a little pose. You had your hands inside your side pockets and tilt your head to the side with a little smile.

Yusuke~ You look, I don't know…GREAT!!

Kuwabara~ Urameshi! You have Keiko, remember?!

Yusuke~ Don't be stupid, I know that!

Kurama~ Very cute, Siji.

Siji~ "Cute"?

Hiei~ What have you done to Siji?

Siji~ Ha! Ha! Very funny, Hiei. Its me, in the flesh.

Hiei~ Really? Are you sure?

Kurama~ That's Hiei's way saying you look very nice.

Hiei~ No.

Siji~ Then what?

Hiei~ Did I say that out loud?

Kuwabara~ Um, yeah.

Yusuke~ Oh, I see. Hiei didn't want us to know what he really sees Siji as.

KuramaNow you have to tell us what you really think of Siji.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ What do you really think of me, Hiei?

Hiei~ You want the truth?

Everyone~ Yes!

Hiei~ Fine. You look very…girly.

Siji~ I knew it! I knew you wouldn't like it!

Keiko~ You did?

Siji~ I just wanted to see a good reaction from him but all I get is, "you look very girly" from him.

Girls~ *glares Hiei*

Hiei~ Hn.

Kuwabara~ Well, its pool time!

Botan~ Right! Girls, lets put on our bathing suits! And you 2, boys!

Hiei~ I don't have one of these "bathing suit".

Siji~ Oh, you can borrow mine.

Girls~ Huh?

Siji~ I got swim shorts 2!

Girls~ Oh.

Botan~ Up stairs!

Just as everyone went up stairs, Botan set a camera on the table but hid it by the plant so no one will see it. She then called Koenma down and help her with the video. He agreed to help and so Botan told him what to do. Botan went up stairs so she can change to her bathing suit. That's when Koenma called the boys down first.

Koenma~ First up is…YUSUKE!! He is wearing a Hawaii designed swim shorts, just for the beach in a hot summer day. He is also wearing a hat and towel on his head to keep the hot sun rays off of him.

Yusuke then went to the side.

Koenma~ Next is…KUWABARA!! He is wearing a blue and red swim shorts. Along with his sunglasses and sunscreen, oh you can't forget about that.

Kuwabara also went to the side.

Koenma~ Now…KURAMA!! For he is wearing a pair of yellow swim shorts with white flowers along with a tank top. To much skin expose at the beach can be bad for you. And yes, sandals, you can't forget about those. For they will keep your feet from ever touching that hot sand.

Kurama sat down on the couch and the others later joined. (sorry, um, the song playing is "hot in here" by Nelly)

Koenma~ Now last we have…HIEI!! He is wearing a pair of black swim shorts with red flames on it. And that's it, just the swim shorts…well, lets move on! We now will have the girls go show off their hot stuff.

So Koenma called the girls one by one. First was Keiko, who was wearing a yellow and white one piece bathing suit, with her towel by her side. Then it was Botan with her pink and blue bathing suit, with a pair of sandals on. Then it was Yukina, with her white and pink flower bathing suit, wearing a straw hat. Last was you, you really didn't like people seeing you in your bathing suit but you had no choice. So, you took a deep breath and walked out of your room. You were wearing a red and black bikini with a red silk scarf around your waist, making it a skirt. But to get the right reaction at the right moment, you held a umbrella in front of you so no one can see you. As you made it down stairs, you held the umbrella over your head. For everyone in the room was stunned, even Hiei.

Koenma~ Um, well, this is a surprise. Well, now for the grand faunally! So partner up with your boy or gal and let the real sparks fly!

Siji~ What is he talking about?

Botan~ Just take Hiei and do what we do or whatever Koenma says.

Siji~ Huh?

But you just shrugged your shoulders and took Hiei by the hand to wherever the girls were going. He asked you through mind but you didn't know either, so it was a mystery to both of you. That's when you remembered something. The next song that is going to play is something you don't want the girls or the boys to hear. You knew that if they hear that song, they are going to bother you for life. Just as you were about to turn around, it was too late, the song began playing…which is…"sexy back" from Justin Timberlake. The girls looked at you funny but then kept on walking into a room. Botan gave the boys a black tie and gave the girls heels. You looked at her like if she was nuts but all she told you was, "its part of the game". You never wore heels before nor heard of such of a thing. When you put them on, you tried to walk on them but you stumble a lot. When you thought you got the hang of it, you tripped making you fall to the ground but before you did, someone had caught you. You look to see it was Hiei. You nodded as in thanks and you told Botan that you can't walk in them. So Botan just told you to wear your white sneakers then. So you did. Botan then told you the whole point of the ties, the girls are suppose to lead the boys down stairs like if they are owned by them. This shocked you and you look at Hiei to see whats his response. He glared at Botan but gave up. He then asked you if you know how to tie a tie. You don't really remember but you did it any way. Botan told you it has to be loose so it can fit perfectly to the song. You told her the song is about to finish but she told you its on repeat. You just know its not going to be good. That's when Koenma called everyone down. Everyone did what they were told on how they should walk down the stairs. As they made it to the bottom, Koenma made his first request.

Koenma~ Fabulous! Now, show me that you truly love your partner.

The girls did what they can do best but you were confused on what he meant; that's when you felt an embrace on your waist. This startled you but you figured this is what Koenma meant. You let Hiei embrace you while you just caress his face with your right hand.

Koenma~ Now, show me what you'll do at a hot Saturday night.

Keiko and Yusuke did a little dance which was kinda childish. Yukina and Kuwabara were just swinging their arms side to side and Kurama and Botan were hand at hand just swinging lightly side to side. You turned around to face Hiei and you two just slowly danced, just letting the beat of your heart move you. You laid your head on his chest while hugging him and he laid his head on your head just swinging your body slowly.

Koenma~ Now, as a final request. Show me what happens if you both happen to get lost in each others eyes.

You just knew Botan had something to do with it but you did what Koenma said anyway. Keiko and Yusuke looked at each others eyes but then laughed. Yukina and Kuwabara just smiled and Botan and Kurama just slowly danced. Now it was you and Hiei. You both stared in each others eyes and just as Koenma had said, you both ended up getting lost in them. You were staring at his crismon eyes and he was staring at your pale blue eyes. You didn't know that you were leaning closer to his face and so did he. When you two were just centimeters away, you closed your eyes and kissed him and he did the same to you. Just as you two kissed, it seem you were lost in your own world…your own paradise. You were so lost in each others passionate kisses that you didn't hear the others "oooooooo"ing at you. You were so into it that the girls had to pull you away from Hiei and the boys had to do the same to Hiei. You two just blushed a deep red. Then you both went to your own rooms in embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

---Your Room---

Siji~ What is this feeling? Whenever I get close to him…my heart just…skips a beat. Is this what they call, "love"? Was that "love" when Hiei and I kissed like that, not to mention, again? *holdin' head* I'm confuse. But…*touched bottom lip*it feels so good.

So you then went to sleep. While you are sleeping, you didn't get the type of dreams you'll always get but it was something you slept through the whole night in peace. This dream was of you and Hiei together…it's something new but you didn't mind. You were happy.

---The Next Day---

You woke up early so you took a shower. You put on your uniform and headed down stairs. You made yourself a quick breakfast, ham and cheese sandwich and headed back up stairs to brush your teeth. While you were brushing your teeth, you just remembered about your dare that the stupid Kuwabara gave you. You finish brushing your teeth and hair and head to Hiei's room. You opened his door slowly because it was still too early to go to school now(its like 10 minutes to 3). You crept into his room really quiet for you don't want to disturb his sleep. When you finally made it to his side of the bed, you see him still asleep. You thought to yourself that he is cute when asleep. You turn to your mini snake form(I say that because since you are a demon…you are much larger and I mean **BIG**) and sliver onto the sheets, creeping up his leg. This made him stir and when you hissed, you woke him up quick. He jumped when he soon realize there was a snake on him then got a little mad when he found out it was really you. You then changed back to normal with a sly grin on your face.

Hiei~ Don't ever do that…again.

Siji~ Hey, I was bored and I did forget about the dare.

Hiei~ I didn't care and you shouldn't either. Kuwabara had forgotten about it when he went to your school. Now I had mention school, what time is it?

Siji~ Too early.

Hiei~ So, why did you wake up so early?

Siji~ Well…

Hiei~ Forget I even asked.

Siji~ *lightly laughed*

Hiei~ And since you're now awake…

Siji~ *raised brow* What?

Hiei~ I can torture you a little bit without anyone knowing about it.

Siji~ And what kind of torture will this be?

Hiei~ I don't know…maybe a…*looked away*

Siji~ A what?*moving closer in curiousty*

Hiei~ A…TICKLE FRENZIE!

Siji~ What?

Hiei then started tickling you at your sides and this really got you laughing. He then tickled you at your neck and this made you giggle. He went on tickling you until you couldn't breathe. He stopped and started laughing. You were a little mad and try to tickle him. You tickle him at the sides but he didn't laugh.

Hiei~ You can try all you want but I'm not ticklish.

Siji~ Oh yeah?*lifted his shirt up a little*

Hiei~ What are you doing?*trying to put his shirt down*

Siji~ Another method.

Hiei~ Another what?

You then blew onto his stomach and you even felt him squirm at the touch of it. You did it again and this time you got a quiet chuckle. You did it a couple of times until you finally made him laugh. You two laughed for a while then got tired. You laid on his bed next to him just looking up the ceiling.

Siji~ I win.

Hiei~ What?*looked at you*

Siji~ I made you laugh.

Hiei~ I made you laugh first.

Siji~*closes eyes* And you said that you're not ticklish.

Hiei~ I guess I was wrong.

Siji~ Feh. Yes you were.

Hiei~ Hey. We're on the same team.

Siji~ Doesn't mean I can't joke around with you.

Hiei~ Hn….Siji?

Siji~ Yeah?

Hiei~ You changed.

Siji~ Huh?*looking at him*

Hiei~ I mean, your characteristics. Your attitude changed, your behavior changed, even the feeling in your eyes changed.

Siji~ You really think so?

Hiei~ When we first meet, you were quiet and high-tempered. Your eyes showed anger and loneliness. And that time when you had that dream, you had pain in them. But now, its…joy and happiness.

Siji~ And?

Hiei~ And…love.

Siji~ Is that what you really see in my eyes?

Hiei~ From what happened yesterday, your eyes was all I could see and love is what I saw.

Siji~ You mean love for you.

Hiei~ Huh?

Siji~ When we first met, I didn't trust you. Or anyone at a matter of fact. But over time, you seemed to share the same feeling I had once in my life. I started to trust you more. And that time when we first kissed…it surprised me. I never had been kissed before, that's on the lips. It was different to me. And when we kissed in the closet, that was even more different. Your kiss wasn't just "this is annoying" one but "I want to be with you" one.

Hiei~ And what about yesterday.

Siji~ Yesterday…it was…

Hiei~ It was what?*leaning closer*

Siji~ *looking into his eyes* It was…"I want to be…with you…forever".

Next thing you know, Hiei kisses you. You liked it when his soft lips were on yours and you kissed back. You two then start to French. This went on for a long while until you heard Yusuke yelling at Kuwabara to wake up. You got up and fixed your shirt, for it went up a little while you were kissing Hiei. You then lefted his room, leaving Hiei to get ready for school.

---At Gecko High---

You got your usual "good morning" from Tai and go through your first couple of classes well. Now, you have math.

Math Teacher~ Turn to page 365 and do problems 2-20 and 26-40 even.

Class~ *moans*

Yusuke~ I still don't understand why do we have to take these classes with you?

Kurama~ Do you remember what happened last time? People insulted her not knowing the truth about her past.

Kuwabara~ Yeah. You should know that's why Koenma made us bodyguards in the first place.

Math Teacher~ Mr. Kazuma? Do you have something you want to share with the class?

Kuwabara~ Nope. Just that I don't have a text book.

Math Teacher~ Well, there is one right behind you.

Kuwabara~ Oh, thanks.

Math Teacher~ Now, no talking.

You were able to get through math ok but without being embarrassed first. Now, its Health class (aka Sex ed).

Teacher~ Now Miss Hawkeye, will you behave like a grown woman today or like a child as yesterday?

Siji~ I'm good.

Teacher~ Good. Now, I see you even invited your friends to come in this class too. Why?

Siji~ They are here to make sure I don't act like a immature person and to help me stay in class.

Teacher~ *sweatdrop* Oookay. Well, today we will continue on the reproductive system of the male.

Siji~ *sarcastically* Oh goody.

Teacher~ Seiji, you know if you feel uncomfortable about this, you can always leave class.

Siji~ *glanced at the guys then back* Na, I'm good.*sweatdrop*

Teacher~ Good. As we were doing yesterday, we were watching a video on how the male reproductive system work. And don't worry, its just the inside of the organ, not a visual of a man's penis.

Siji~ *sigh and under breath* Good.

So you and the boys watched the video. Everything was good until it showed a heat vision of a man's penis going erect.

Siji~ YOU LIED!!

Teacher~ Take it easy, Miss Hawkeye. Its just a video and I did say not an actually visual.*sweatdrop*

Siji~ "NOT AN ACTUALLY VISUAL"?! *point to TV screen* ITS STILL A VISUAL!!

Teacher~ Miss Hawkeye, I can always call the office to have you removed.

Siji~ I think I'll just close my eyes.*sweatdrop*

So you went through that class, um, ok but at least you weren't kicked out. Now your last class before you go home…Gym.

Ashley~ Hey, um, sorry about yesterday, Siji.

Britt~ Yeah. We didn't know that those girls would be so mean to you.

Ashley~ They are our friends and they should of respected you as a friend as well.

Siji~ Then I suggest you get new friends that won't insult other people.

Britt~ But you were like that when you first got here.

Siji~ Its to prove to the guys that I'm more than a pretty face.

Ashley~ Well, now we have a lot of people going in your foot steps.

Siji~ And they are doing it all wrong.

Coach~ Girls! Lets go! Class has already started!

Britt~ Sorry! Come on, lets go.

So you went on the gym floor. Just before everyone was going to get the equipment, the coach told everyone to do a warm-up. This shocked the girls and you even more. You had to do jumping jacks, crunches, and push-ups. And since your gym is sharing with the boys, that only means trouble.

Coach~ Come on! Now, 10 jumping jacks! GO!

Britt~ *doing jumping jacks* I don't like this. Not one bit.

Ashley~ *same* Me neither. The boys aren't doing no warm-ups. And this give them the chance to be perverts.

Siji~ *just moving arms up and down* Tell me about it.

Britt~ What are you talking about? You don't even do the warm-ups fully.

Siji~ Cuz I'm special.

Ashley~ Lucky.

Coach~ Ok! Now, lets do 10 crunches!*blows whistle* GO!

Britt~*doing crunches* ERR! The boys will now think we're fat.

Ashley~*same* Don't say that, Britt. You're fine.

Siji~*laying on ground with hands back of head* Just leave her. Let the boys think what they think. I don't care.

Britt~ Well, they will think you're lazy for sure!

Siji~ Feh.

Coach~ Last! 10 push-ups!*blows whistle* GO!

Ashley~*doing push-ups* Ok, why is that from all the other warm-ups, this one is the only one you do?

Siji~*same* Cuz its fun.

Britt~*same* "Fun"?

Ashley~ Through out all the girls, you're the one that thinks its fun.

Siji~ Hey, I can't help it.

Britt~ And from all the girls, you're strong.

Siji~ Why do you say that?

Ashley~ Well, you're the only one that can do push-ups with one hand.

Britt~ Duh!

Siji~ I guess you're right.

While you were doing push-ups, someone from the other side of the gym whistles. You look to see who but then you accidentally let your lower body go down. To everyone, a girl doing that doesn't look right. You fixed yourself quickly but then just laid on the ground on your stomach for the rest of the push-ups. You finally saw who whistled at you girls, it was Yusuke. You got mad and just want to pound him in the face but you couldn't hit a boy in your school or you'll get kicked out. Besides, you couldn't hide in the crowd anyway. You were the only girl with silver blue hair in the entire school. When you're warm-ups were finished, you got up and headed toward your locker. The guys were about to follow you until one of the girls told them they were not allowed to pass through the girls side of the gym. You finally came back but you were wearing a sweater and you put the hoddie over your head. That's when Hiei appeared in front of you.

Siji~ What do you want?

Hiei~ Why are you trying to hide, you stand out through everyone in the gym.

Siji~ I hoped you didn't see me.

Hiei~ *smirk* And let someone else hurt you. I don't think so.

Siji~ Hiei?

Hiei~ Yes.

Siji~ You look funny in gym clothes.

Hiei~ *blush* Well! Well, you look…

Siji~ Ha! Ha! You can't find anything to say back.

Hiei~ What can I say, you look good.

Siji~ *blush* Hiei, not now.

Hiei~ *laughs*

Siji~ Huh?

Hiei~ Remove the hoddie.

Siji~ No.

Hiei~ Come on. You don't have to hide anymore, I found you.*trying to remove hoddie*

Siji~ Na Ugh!*pulling hoddie over head*

Hiei~ Stop acting like a child and take off the sweater.

Siji~ No!

Britt~ Is something wrong?

Siji~ *put sweater on Hiei* Nope. Its nothing.

Britt~ Are you still worried about that one push-up? Well, no one saw it. Not even the boys. The coach walked over your side, so no one saw you do that.

Hiei~ Do what?

Britt~ Huh? Who's that?

Siji~ *covering Hiei's mouth* Um, its no one.*sweatdrop*Really?

Britt~ Oh. You know the coach will lower your grade if you let a boy come to this side of the gym.

Siji~ Yeah, I know.

Britt~ Well, come on. We still have to play volleyball.

Siji~ Ok, be right there.

When Britt left, you removed your hand from Hiei's mouth really quick.

Siji~ *wiping hand on shirt* Eww. Why did you do that?

Hiei~ I couldn't help it.

Siji~ Well, do it when we are not in a public place where I can beat you up.

Hiei~ Why not right here?

Siji~ If they catch me fight a boy, I get kicked out.

Hiei~ Oh. Then after school?

Siji~ No!

Hiei~ Hn.

So Hiei quickly went back to his side of the gym and everyone played volleyball. Gym today ran smoothly and now is 8 period or your time to bounce. So you and the guys walked home, just talking about what happened today. Just as you all were half way home, a portal appeared. You all entered it and were already in the mansion. You walked in first and the next thing you know, you were tackled to the ground. You look up to see Orochimaru, pissed off.

Orochimaru~ Its pay-back time!

Siji~ Oh, so you're back for more, huh?

Tsume~ Orochimaru! Get the fuck off of her! We came here to tell her some news, not to jump her!

Orochimaru~ But I promised that I will kick her ass when I come back.

Siji~ You mean, so you can get your ass kicked again.

Orochimaru~ That's it! You're dead!

So you and Orochimaru fight for five minutes. There was punching and kicking and slamming all over the place until you dropkicked him in the face. There laid Orochimaru, flat on his back.

Siji~ I guess I win, again.

Orochimaru~ I'll get you next time.

Siji~ In the next 5 thousand years from now.

Orochimaru~ You know what? Fu-

Tsume~ *interrupted Orochimaru* As I was saying.*ahem* Ray looked through all the final tests and exams and found out that its nothing more but child's play. So, he did them for you.

Siji~ Really?

Tsume~ Yeah.

Siji~ Tell him, "thanks". Will ya?

Tsume~ What did I say last time I was here?

Siji~ Today?

Tsume~ Yeah, today.

Siji~ Ok.

Tsume~ See you later.

Siji~ Later.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsume and Orochimaru lefted and that's when Yusuke and Kuwabara were asking you so many questions at once.

Siji~ Yo! Yo! Slow down! Now, what the hell are you saying?

Yusuke~ What was your brother talking about?

Kuwabara~ Yeah! And what did you mean "today"?

Siji~ I don't even know. All he told me was, "it's a surprise".

Kuwabara~ "surprise"? Wait! A surprise party!

Yusuke~ Too childish, Kuwabara.

Siji~ Well, whatever it is, I advice you bring your bathing suits and swim shorts.

Botan~ Wait. I'm invited too?

Siji~ Tsume said I should bring my friends, so yeah.

Keiko~ Am I going too?

Siji~ Are you my friend?

Keiko~ Um, I don't know.

Siji~ Then you're coming too.

Kuwabara~ *about to speak*

Siji~ And Yukina too.

Kuwabara~ Yay!

Kurama~ You're family is so kind.

Siji~ Tell me about it.

So everyone got their bathing suits and swim shorts and headed towards your house. Koenma was even invited and opened a portal to your house. When you got there, there was a sign that said, "Go to the back. Siji, you know what I am talking about."

Kuwabara~ Who the hell writes like that?

Siji~ Bones.

Kurama~ At least he can write in a straight line than a drunk walking a line.

Siji~ You said it. Not to mention, he can walk even straighter when drunk.

Yusuke~ Now that's even better!*laughs*

So you led everyone to the back, where your pool is at. When you got there, everyone said "congratulations". Now you don't have to go to school no more, you can now train without any disturbance. That's when Fang put in a CD in his giant boom box. "Snap your fingers" by Lil' Jon went on.

Rose~ Hey, everyone! Please put on your bathing suits and swim shorts. The real fun will begin shortly.

Yusuke~ Now, this is a real pool party!

Kurama~ You said it.

So everyone put on their bathing suits and swim shorts. Since Hiei doesn't have any, you let him borrow yours. But this one is different. It had blue and red dragons on it. He looked at you like "how many do you have?" You just laughed and went to put on your bathing suit. It was the same bikini you wore at the "summer fashion show", you don't have no other. Whenever you were next to Hiei, your father would be eyeing him, almost a death stare. You could tell he doesn't like Hiei but you just went on hanging out with Hiei and your friends. Hey, its a party! Why should you care? Everyone was in the pool, just playing any game that came in mind. Your favorite is "shark".

Kurama~ So, how is this game played?

Siji~ Its simple, one person is going to be the "shark". Everyone else is going to be people at the beach, lets just say ok?

Petals~ The game is like "tag" but very different.

Yukina~ How so?

Rattles~ Pretty much, when the shark gets you, you're dead.

Skulls~*acting scary* And no one can bring you back to life!

Yukina~ Kuwabara, promise me you won't play this game?

Kuwabara~ Huh? But…ok, if you say so.

Yukina~ Thank you Kuwabara.

Siji~ *whacked Rattles and Skulls on the head* You ass holes. Now we will have less players, which means less fun.

Yusuke~ What are you talking about?! You already have 14 players to begin with! That just leaves me, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, and Botan! That's! That's 19 players right there!

Siji~ Feh.

Pearl~ Ok. NOT IT!!

Kurama~ Huh?

Rattles~ NOT IT!!

Skulls~ NOT IT!!

Hiei~ Why are they saying "not it"?

Girls~ NOT IT!!

Kurama~ I don't know, just go with it. NOT IT!!

Hiei~ Um, ok.

Siji's brothers~ NOT IT!!

Yusuke~ NOT IT!!

Venom~ Now, its between Siji and Hiei. Who is going to be the "shark"?

Hiei~ I guess you're right about your luck always turning out to be like this.

Siji~ Yeah.

Hiei~ I guess we have to say.

Siji~ Ready?

Hiei~ *nods*

Siji~ *takes deep breath*

Hiei~ N-

Siji~ *cuts Hiei off*SHARK!

Venom~ I guess we have our shark for this game.

Rattles~ Don't worry Hiei, she likes being the shark.

Tsume~ In this game, she always calls "shark".

Ray~ Its her favorite game.

Venom~ Ok, get in your places everyone!

Everyone went in place and the game started. You swim quietly among the water until someone called "shark". That's where the real action takes place. You speeded through the water almost like a shark but was able to catch 2 people so far. Rattles and Orochimaru were now "dead" and now everyone was out of the water, at the safety zone. You then disappeared in the water. Petals, of course the stupid one, comes to the edge of the pool to see where you went. When you saw her clearly through the water, you sprang out of the water and grabbed Petals in. This scared the girls but they laughed for they can see how much you really like being the shark. Then you swam back to the corner, letting everyone know its time to go back into the water. Everyone was cautious but went in anyway. Hiei was the last one that went in, for he was keeping a look-out for you. Following every move you make. You stayed at the corner for 30 seconds and then started to swim slowly towards the crowd. Pearl then called out shark, for she saw how close you were getting to her. Everyone started to dash out of the water but you ended up catching more people. Now Pearl, Ray, Fang, and Bones were dead. How? Well, Pearl was the closest, Ray accidentally went back to help her; Fang was pushed to the wrong direction from everyone; Bones, well…he tripped and you caught him underwater. Now there were 12 people left and you only have 3 more turns left. You then hid in the water again, waiting for another stupid person to come up to the edge. But no one came, so you came up with a plan. You shot out an attack to the same corner but it was a blur so it looked like you just swam back really fast. Coil was the first one to move out of the safety zone but not close enough to the edge for you to see. Tsume saw something was wrong and called him back. Since you now know that someone is out of the safety zone, you swam up the water real quick just in time to grab Coil's feet. The moment you grabbed him, you pulled him down, fast and hard, that he hit his jaw on the concrete. This really scared everyone. Now they think you're way into character. 11 people are now left and this time you really went to the corner. Hiei seems a little too cautious about getting back into the water but went in anyway. Again you did your routine and again someone called shark. This time, you were able to catch Botan, Yusuke, and Keiko. 8 people left but this time you know, there will be no one stupid enough to come to the edge. So you emerge from the water to see their new expression. A lot of them look a little scared but know its just a game but not Hiei. He looks too serious now, almost if something of him changed. You felt a little guilty about making him mad at you and you slowly sank to the bottom of the water. Everyone looked at each other like "what happened?" Hiei then realize that you saw him looking at you like that. He went over to the edge but you didn't emerge so he dived down to you. This confused everyone and they went to the edge to see whats up. Hiei found you deep in the water and started talking to you through thought.

Hiei~ _Siji_?

Siji~ *looked at him*

Hiei~ _Siji, listen. I wasn't mad at you_.

Siji~*responded through thought* _Then you hate me, right_?

Hiei~ _No. I don't hate you. I was just keeping my distance from you, for you are the shark_.

Siji~ _Why are you close to me now_?

Hiei~ _I saw you from being playful to sad. I don't want to see you like that, for if your sad, I'm sad_.

Siji~ _Really_?

Hiei~ _Yes_.

Siji~ _So, why were you being so serious for? You made me think you didn't like me anymore or that you hated me_.

Hiei~ _No. No, I would never hate you. You're my one and only. Even though you might not see it a lot, you make me smile whenever I see you. And if you don't smile, I don't smile. I hardly smile, a matter of fact I never smiled. Just smirk. And that's different. You changed my dark ways and that I now find light even in the darkest places. You helped me find a light in my dark heart and I know that some day, the darkness in my heart will turn to light. Because of you, I love you Siji, very much. And nothing will change that_.

Just as Hiei reached out his hand to you, he suddenly blew out bubbles. He was running out of breath and you stood there not knowing what to do. He then started to swim back up but as you estimated, he wasn't going to make it. You were now scared that another love one is going to be taken from you. You swam up to him and kissed him. Hiei was surprised and yet running out of air but slowly he was regaining it. He soon realize that you were helping him. You two then swam back up to the surface. Everyone seem relieved that you were okay. You got out of the water and suggested to play another game. Everyone agreed and decided to play man hunt but you said it would be more fun at night.

Kuwabara~ What about a dance contest?

Ray~ Why?

Siji~ Yeah, Kuwabara. You know you'll only win if we were going to do "dance like an ass" contest.

Kuwabara~ Hey!

Venom then came out of the house with a salad bowl.

Venom~ Lunch will be ready soon if I had some help setting the table.

Rattles~ Barbeque! Oh Yeah!

Skulls~ I'll do the hot dogs!

Rattles~ And I'll do the hamburgers!

Ruby~ I'll get the plates!

Tsume~ Hey, Siji.

Siji~ Yeah?

Everyone~ CAN YOU MAKE THE STEAK, PLEASE!?!

Siji~ *smirk* Come on. Its dad's turn, remember?

Everyone~ AWW!!

Siji~ Shut up. You all sound like children, I'm not your mother.

Petals~ Can you please make the steak, mommy?!*smile*

Siji~ No.

Everyone~ PETALS!! YOU IDIOT!!

Petals~ *giggles* Sorry.

Kuwabara~ I'll help out!

Yusuke~ Me 2!

Everyone was helping out with the barbeque but not you and Hiei. When no one was looking, you grabbed Hiei and took him into the woods of your house.

Hiei~ Where are you taking me, you crazy onna?

Siji~ It's a surprise.

Hiei~ Not even a hint?

Siji~ *glanced*Hiiieeii…

Hiei~ Hn.

So you took him deep in the woods until there was a clearing. Hiei just looked at you and looked at the site you took him. It was a open area with a huge lake right in the middle of it with flowers surrounding most of the lake. But it was such a beautiful place.

Siji~ So what do you think?

Hiei~ Its beautiful.

Siji~ I come here whenever I try to get out of everyday life. Its almost like my other room but outside.

Hiei~ Its like a whole new dimension.

Siji~ I call this, "my paradise".

Hiei~ It really looks like it.

Siji~ But…

Hiei~ Huh?

Siji~ Every time I come here just to clear my head or to just to be at my own peace, I always feel like something is missing.

Hiei~ Like what?

Siji~ I don't know but ever since I was able to be outside of my house and school, I found out what was missing. *closes eyes*

A gentle breeze came over and blew your hair out of your face. And when it stopped, you opened your eyes and looked at Hiei with a warming smile.

Siji~ Will you help me fulfill "my paradise"?

Hiei~*smirk and chuckled*

Siji~ Whats funny?

Hiei~ I should be the one showing you a beautiful place and asking you that.

Siji~ *surprise then smile* I guess your right.

Next thing you know, Hiei lifts you off the ground. He spins you around and around and around. You're enjoying this and laugh at his playfulness. When he got dizzy, he fell into the lake with you in his arms. You both end up laughing and again, Hiei lifts you up but this time he embraces you. You wrap your legs around his waist so you won't fall when Hiei lets you go. You both end up staring into each others eyes. Without you realizing, Hiei is walking deeper into the lake but you never took your eyes off of him nor has he. Next thing you know, the water was right under Hiei's chest. Hiei then whispered to you, "let go." So you did and the next thing you know he tosses you about 2 feet away. You know he was being playful. When you emerge from the water, he was gone. You looked around you until something had grabbed you underwater. You turned around to see it was Hiei. You smiled at him and he smiled back. You sticked your tongue out at him and started to head for the surface until Hiei grabbed your foot and pulled you to him. And from there, he kissed you. You kissed back. Your kisses were so deep that you both were sinking deeper into the lake. You both realized that when the water started to get cold so sudden and swam back up to the surface. Again you laughed. You started to swim backwards to shallow water and Hiei followed. You kept on swimming backward until your hands felt the soft ground. And from there, Hiei laid on top of you. He gently kissed up your neck and you let out a small yet soft giggle. He gently touched your face then kissed you with his soft lips. Eventually, you both end up French kissing. With that same hand, he softly glides it down your entire right side lifting your leg so you can feel his entire touch. He puts it back down this time gliding back up to your face. You're there for a long time until you heard many voices calling your name and Hiei's. He breaks the kiss and helps you up. You both then headed back hand in hand.

__

I'm naked

Around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked

Around you

And it feels so right


	12. Chapter 12

---In your house---

Tsume~ Where the hell have you been?!

Ruby~ And why are your hands covered in dirt?

Siji~ I tripped outside of the pool area which was a little muddy.

Hiei~ Me too.

Ruby~ Ugh huh?

Tsume~ Go wash your hands and eat.

Siji~ Feh.

You and Hiei washed your hands and went back outside where everyone else was eating lunch. When you went to the table, your father gave you a suspicious look. You ignored it and sat down to eat. Everything was ok, Tsume was telling the guys what happened earlier with Rattles and Botan fit perfectly with your girly sisters. You started to feel cold and headed back inside to put your clothes on. When you got up, so did Hiei. Venom became very suspicious about the 2 of you and told Ruby to go inside and see what you have been up 2. Ruby went inside and saw that you went to your room and Hiei went to the bathroom. Ruby went back out and sat down next to Venom.

Ruby~ Siji went to her room to change and Hiei went to the bathroom, doing his own business. Why are you so worried about her?

Venom~ I don't want anyone to hurt her.

Ruby~ Hurt her? She's a big girl now, dad. She can take care of herself.

Venom~ You don't understand. I don't want him to hurt my little baby's heart. For she is strong on the outside but her heart is just fragile.

Ruby~ You think Hiei is going to bring her down when it comes to the tournament? He wouldn't do that before a big event or at all.

Venom~ That's what you think. Siji is strong but there are times when she becomes too childish and that will annoy him. I just don't want there to be a strong relationship between them. They should just stay as friends and nothing more.

Ruby~ Dad! Siji is 15! Her birthday is coming up and she'll be 16! She isn't a baby anymore!

Venom~ I know she isn't a baby anymore but she'll always be my little girl.

Ruby~ Stop looking at the dark side of things cuz there is no such thing. Just look at it an opportunity for Siji to live a life she wants.

Venom~ Which is that?

Ruby~ To be safe and to be loved. And happy.

Venom~ She had always had love from us, her family.

Ruby~ Stop doing that! You don't even understand yourself! You are so overprotective that you caged her in her own home! Now she went beyond the house and school, she is free. "Love?" You didn't even let her go out to watch a movie with us! You had treated her as a prisoner! Like if she had met someone new, its dangerous! "Love?!" Its more like "loveless"!

Bones~ Hey! Hi Siji!

Ruby~ Huh?*looked at the door to see you surprised* Siji, let me explain.

Siji~ You don't think I'm meant for Hiei?

Venom~ No. I think he is not meant for you.

Siji~ Why?

Venom~ I don't trust him.

Siji~ Well, because you never really got to know him!*tears rolling down cheek* I love him! And he loves me! Nothing will change that!

Venom~ Kisses and apologetic words don't mean "love".

Siji~ And you're saying "your love" is any different! I had to sneak out of the house many times so I could breathe! I felt like I was choking in my own home with all these boundaries and all! I hated "your love" and this house! It does nothing more but take my soul away from me! I was like, "if I stay one more day in this damn house, I'm going to kill myself"! That's the "love" I felt here in this house! You made my life a living hell! I hate you!

You then ran away from your house, out of your property, as far as your legs took you. When you finally stopped to take a breather, you were already at Koenma's mansion. You had ran all that 55 miles by yourself. Just as you were about to open the door, you blacked-out on the steps of the mansion. Hours had passed and you finally woke up in your room. You were to weak to even get up, and that's when you heard a voice in your room. You try to look to see who is was but the voice told you not to. That's when you heard a chair move back and there you saw the face that hold that voice…Hiei.

Siji~ Hiei?

Hiei~ Ssshhhh. You shouldn't be talking so much. Now drink this.*handed a cup to you*

Siji~ Heh. I can't even move.

Hiei~ Here, I'll help you up. *grabbed another pillow and laid it under you so can get up more easier* Now, drink this.

Siji~ *took cup* What is it?

Hiei~ Orange juice.

Siji~ Why?

Hiei~ You were in the water to much, so I thought if I gave you water, you might drown.

Siji~ Ha. Ha.*drank the juice* Its too sweet.

Hiei~ It is? Let me see. *kissed you* Yeah, you're right. Its too sweet.

Siji~ *giggles*

Hiei~ Next time, I won't put sugar in it.

Siji~ *laughs*

Hiei~ *smile* Better?

Siji~ Huh?

Hiei~ Are you feeling any better?

Siji~ Just a little. I can feel my strength coming back but I'm not too sure about my stamina.

Hiei~ Its ok, you should rest anyway. You had a long day.*kissed you on the forehead* Good-night.

Siji~ *put cup on table* Night.

So you sleep through the night well. You had no dream that night, oddly it was but you were too tired to even think about it. That's when you hear someone callin' you. You get up a little curious but cautious, for you never heard that voice before. The moment you were about to speak to ask who was there, you saw your own breath. This scared you a little bit because you don't even feel cold. As soon as you put your feet on the ground, you felt the coldness in the room right away. The voice then called your name again.

Siji~ *shivering* Wh-who's t-there?

Voice~ Siiiiijiii.

Siji~ Wh-who's th-that?

Voice~ *chuckles*

Siji~ Hiei?

Voice~ Nooo.

Siji~ Yusuke?

Voice~ Nooo.

Siji~ K-Kuwabara?

Voice~ Hell no! You're not even close. Think other than your friends.

Siji~ S-show yourself!

Voice~ If you say so.

That's when something flew down behind you. You look to see someone about Hiei's height, he had short blonde hair, blue eyes, a purple headband with a picture of a skull on it, a black short-sleeve T-shirt with a purple torn-sleeve jacket, leaver pants, and purple gloves with a skull on both of them.

Siji~ Wh-who are you?

Scar~ I'm Scar. Thank you for freeing me from that damn prison.

Siji~ "prison"? I never went to jail before.

Scar~ *chuckles* Of course not. The prison was your mind.

Siji~ My mind?

Scar~ *jumped on the table* Yes. You can say, I'm your inner demon.

Siji~ My inner demon is a snake. The Pythra. Not some guy named Scar.

Scar~ And that's where you're wrong. I should be a little more clear of myself. *ahem* I'm more like a curse than a inner demon. For I am Scar, the devil's son.

Siji~ The d-devil's s-son?

Scar~ Yes. And to complete my "mission" for me to live a very long youthful life, much longer than any demon in this world. I need your love, your soul, and your heart.

Siji~ W-what do you mean by "my love"?*backing away*

Scar~ *chuckles* I guess you are timid and it s cute. What I mean is, I need you.

Siji~ M-me, my soul, and my heart?

Scar~ it's the only way for me to live like forever. So, if you come with me with no problem, I'll make the progress less "painful".

Siji~ N-no.

Scar~ "No" as in not painful? Ok, I'll make it as painful as you please.

Siji~ No! Stay away from me!

Scar~ Ssshhhh. You'll wake up the others. *moving closer to you*

Siji~ *backing away from him and heading towards the door* No! Stay away from me! Hi-

Scar~ *covers your mouth* Now, that's not a good idea for you to call "him". Since it'll be hard to remove you from this room, I guess there is no harm to do it here.

Siji~ *trying to remove his hand* No!

Scar~ Ssshhhh. It will be over soon, just you see. *slowly removes hand*

Siji~ *bites his hand*

Scar~*sarcastically* Ow. That really hurt. *chuckles*

He then grabbed your neck, lifting you off the ground. He put you at eye level so you are able to see his eyes directly. You saw desire in them and this scared you even more.

Scar~ Are you "scared"? You should be. For I don't do kitty play.

Scar then tightens his grip on your neck making you yelp in pain. He then kisses you and this shocked you. You then can feel his tongue go inside your mouth. You struggle to break free but you couldn't even move. You then try calling Hiei through thought but Scar entered your mind and told you that it won't work. You couldn't think of another way but you bit his tongue and hard. He let go right away, giving you the chance to scream.

Siji~ HIIIIIEEEIIIII!!!!

Scar~ *wipe mouth* You shouldn't do that.

Siji~ HIIIIIEEEIIIII!!!!

Scar~ Lets get this over with.

Siji~ HIIIIIEE-

Scar~ *kissed you again*

You fight back anyway you can but then Scar threw you to the bed. You were very scared now and you ran to the door but he caught you before you were even able to reach it. You scream and kick, anything to get him to let you go. You were so scared that no one came to help you. Almost if Scar had done something to them. You cried at the thought that Hiei is dead but you kept on screaming his name anyway. You then summoned black flames on your hands and started to throw them about. That's when you kicked Scar in the mid-section and that he let you go. You ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't even budge. You kept on pulling and turning the knob but it wouldn't open. You looked back to see Scar getting up again. You started to scream anyone's name and that's when you just broke down the door. You did hurt your arm but it didn't matter to you. You then ran to Hiei's room. His door was also locked. You banged and screamed out his name through the door. You then tried to break down his door but you just hurted yourself. You kept on banging on his door, asking him to open it. But nothing happened. You then felt an embrace on your waist, you look to see Scar. You were now so terrified, that all you can do is kick and scream. Just before Scar took you back to your room, you screamed out Hiei's name 1 more time and from there, you know what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

---The Next Day---

Everyone wakes up thinking that they slept for a month. Hiei was the last one up, when he closed his door he saw dents on his door even a slash impression leading down your room. Hiei got very worried that something had happened to you and ran to your room. Everyone was at your door which was on the ground. They all had a feeling something happened and entered your room with caution. They all were shocked when they saw black flames almost all over the place but were almost out. Your room was terrorized almost like a war took place. Hiei then went to your bathroom and saw you all curled up in the corner. He became shocked when he saw all these scratches, bruise marks, and hand impressions on you.

Hiei~ What happened to you, Siji?

Siji~ …

Hiei~ Siji?

Siji~ *looked up*

Hiei~ What happened to you?

Siji~ *got up and cried on his chest*

Hiei~ Who did this to you?

Siji~ _Scar_.

Hiei~ Who's Scar?

Siji~ _He's the devil's son! I thought I lost you_!*cries more*

Hiei~ Why are you not talking with your voice?

Siji~ *clenches harder to his shirt*

Hiei~ *shocked* He…

Siji~ *cries*

Hiei~ *embraces you closer and mad* I'll kill that bastard!

Kurama~ Hiei, whats wrong? *sees you* Siji!

Yusuke~ Siji! What the hell happened here?!

Kurama~ Now its not a good time to ask questions, we have to take care of Siji first.

Hiei~ Lets go to Yukina, ok?

Siji~ *nods*

Everyone went down stairs where the girls are at. When they saw you, they were very shocked and asked you but Hiei had spoken for you. Yukina had healed your wounds but she couldn't bring back your voice. While everyone was eating, Hiei was just jabbing the food with his fork and got up and went outside. You knew he was mad but you followed him anyway. Hiei went all the way to the lake that's by Koenma's mansion and started to throw rocks into the water. You kept your distance but still watched him. You can see that he was mad at himself for not saving you from Scar but he couldn't do anything, Scar put them in a sleep spell which is really difficult to escape from. When you thought it was ok to talk to him, he told you to stay away from him. You were confused and started to walk towards him.

Hiei~ I said don't come near me!

Siji~ *stopped walking and gulp*

Hiei~ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so mad at myself! I could of done something to protect you but no! I left you alone and this happens!

Siji~ *moving slowly towards him*

Hiei~ I should of stay with you that night and none of this would happen.

Siji~ _Hiei_.

Hiei~ I'm so stupid. If I stayed with you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Siji~ _Hiei_-

Hiei~ Why did he do it in the first place?

Siji~ …

Hiei~ Why did he do that to you in the first place, Siji?

Siji~ _He needed me, my soul, and my heart so he can live a youthful life forever_.

Hiei~ What? I don't understand.

Siji~ _He needed my love, my soul, and my heart so he can live as a young person forever_.

Hiei~ As in to…

Siji~ *nods*

Hiei~ And to take your soul and your heart?

Siji~ *nods* _But he didn't take them_.

Hiei~ But he sure did take something.

Siji~ *looking down sad*

Hiei~ I don't understand, why are there people that want to hurt you?

Siji~ _I don't know_.

Hiei~ I don't even know if I'm able to protect you from this guy.

Siji~ _He is the devil's son, so_-

Hiei~ Its not the same. He's a demon. How did he find you in the first place?

Siji~ _He's a curse_.

Hiei~ I don't understand.

Siji~ _He is my curse that was trapped in my mind_.

Hiei~ How did he escape?

Siji~ _I don't know_.

Hiei~ We need to talk to your father, he might know a thing or 2 about this Scar guy.

Siji~ _I think I'm not even allowed to get near his house anymore_.

Hiei~ Why did you say that?

Siji~ _He doesn't even trust you or like you. He even thinks you're not meant for me_.

Hiei~ So, what is he suggesting?

Siji~ _Someone among my kind_.

Hiei~ Another snake demon?

Siji~ *nods*

Hiei~ That's ridiculous! They don't even know how you feel about this.

Siji~ _He is just doing whats best for me but I don't even like it. He just wants our clan to continue on. I want to start a new beginning, live out a life I desire_.

Hiei~ What are we suppose to do then?

Siji~ _All I can think of is our love for each other. Our true love for each other will get rid of Scar_.

Hiei~ That won't be enough.

Siji~ *moving closer, confused* _What are you saying? Our love is stronger than his dark ways_.

Hiei~ I need time to think about it.

Siji~ *shocked and about to cry* _What are you trying to say? That you don't love me anymore_?

Hiei~ I'm full of rage right now. You think I don't love you? I still love you but you have to understand, I need my space when I'm angry.

Siji~ *tearing up* _You said before that when I'm sad, you're sad. But look at you! You're mad and I'm upset. There is a difference you know. How can you say, I'm part of you if we don't even share the same emotions?_

Hiei~ *walking away*

Siji~ *runs to him and hugs him* _Don't leave me confused. _*crying* _I need you to help me live through this. I need you to help me survive through this pain. Don't leave me alone in the dark like my father did! He never helped me get through my pain from seeing my own mother die right in front of me. Please, don't turn out to be like him. Please, Hiei, don't go_.

Hiei just turns around and looks at you. He sees your eyes full of pain and fear. He then hugs you back. There you two sat there crying away the pain. You both then headed back to the house and Hiei told everyone to start training for the Dark Tournament.

---3 Months Later---

You and the gang have trained for 3 months now and today it's the big day. You all get on a boat to Hang-Man Island, where the Dark Tournament takes place.

---In The Hotel Room---

When you entered the room they gave you, it was huge. It had rooms inside the hotel room. There were 3 floors: the ground floor where the living room and kitchen plus a porch is at, the main floor which has bedrooms and 2 bathrooms plus a game room, and the final floor which just have more bedrooms and 2 bathrooms plus another porch. You headed up stairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the game room, Kurama went to the kitchen, and the rest of the girls went out to the porch to check out the scenery. You chose a room where you were going to sleep in and just laid some of your stuff on the bed. The bed was huge almost a king size bed. It had decorative designs on the crismon sheets and pillows, almost like if you're a royal queen or something. It was late when you arrived at the hotel so you were getting ready for bed since the first round of the Dark Tournament starts tomorrow. You heard your door open and then closed. You turn around to see Hiei with a sly smile on his face. You laughed at his cute entrance he had made(oh yeah, I almost forgot, you regained back your voice within the 3 months and all the dares given to you were done but you considered continuing one). Hiei then walks up to you and embraces you around your waist, and he still kept that same sly smile when he first entered. You raised one of your eyebrows then giggle as he slowly takes you down onto the bed. You two kiss for a while then break it off when Kurama called everyone for dinner. You both headed back down stairs and sat at the table that was outside on the porch. You had rice, pork chops, corn, mash potatoes, and salad. After you guys finished eating, everyone split so they can do whatever they want before the tournament. Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to the game room, Kurama sat down and watch TV when he finished washing the dishes, the girls join Kurama on the couch, and you headed back up stairs to wash up with Hiei following you. When you finish brushing your teeth and put your hair up in a high braid pony-tail, you went to your room to put on your sleep wear. While you were removing the clothes you had on, you felt someone kiss you on your back. You knew who it was and continued removing your shirt. Just as you were reaching for the shirt you were going to wear to bed, Hiei kissed you on the shoulder and slowly making his way up your neck. You giggled and then put on your shirt. Just as you were about to remove your pants, you told Hiei to leave the room for a minute. He gave you puppy eyes but you told him to stay out for a minute and so he did. The moment he left the room you called him back in since now you were fully dressed. When he entered the room, you were gone. He looked around until you popped out of behind the door. You jumped into his arms and he spun you around a little then laid you on the bed. You liked it when Hiei spins you around and you told him to do it again but this time you jumped on his back. Again he spun you around and you laughed while he was spinning. He then tripped on the carpet and fell on the bed with you on top of him. You got off of him to see if he was but he then pounced on you and started tickling you. After a minute, Hiei lays down next to you. You both stared at the ceiling for a minute then Hiei poke you with his elbow. You poked back and this goes on for a while then things calms down for you're now very tired. Hiei starts to feel tired as well. You both get in the sheets and sleep soundly in each others arms. The next day…

---At The Battle Arena---

Koto~ Hello everyone! Are you ready for some mayhem?!


	14. Chapter 14

Crowd~ HELL YEAH!! WE WANT TO SEE SOME BLOOD-SHED!! MAYHEM!!

Koto~ Well, lets get started, shall we?! Our first match is going to be Team Urameshi vs. Team Gem!

Kuwabara~ "Gem"? Who names their child that?

Siji~ The mother of the one with the weird name.

Kurama~ Sounds like its going to be a challenge.

Yusuke~ Why say that, Kurama?

Kurama~ Well, when it comes to names, its pretty obvious what our opponent is going to be.

Hiei~ Kurama is right. I saw this "Gem" guy before. He is what his name goes by.

Kuwabara~ Then that means he's a real gem.

Siji~ If Gem comes up to the ring to fight it should be no one other than Hiei.

Yusuke~ Why do you say that?

Siji~ Well, even though I'm not into jewelry or anything, I heard gems are rare especially in the demon world but not as strong as a diamond. So I say, let Hiei fight Gem and cut him up into pieces.

Hiei~ Are you sure?

Siji~ Why are you asking? Are you scared?

Hiei~ No. It's just that…

Kurama~ Gem is gay.

Siji~ So, you want me to fight him?

Hiei~ Yes.

Siji~ What happens if he turns straight on me?

Hiei~……I'll go kick his ass.

Then the other team had arrived. Each of them wearing a different color. One is wearing white, so he is diamond. Another was wearing green so he's emerald. Another was wearing red so ruby. One is wearing blue like sapphire and Gem is wearing purple.

Koto~ Teams! Please step up!

So both teams stepped up to the ring. For one thing you know that Gem is not only wearing purple but pink as well. You couldn't help but tell him what you think.

Siji~ Are you trying to be some kind of pimp or something?

Gem~ Huh? Who said that?

Siji~ Why you, mother-

Hiei~ *put arm in front of you* Take it easy.

Koto~ Captains! Choose your choice of battle!

Yusuke~ I think one-on-one is fine.

Gem~ I think so too.

Koto~ Then its decided…We are going to have 5 one-on-one matches! Captains! Choose your first fighter!

Then the guy wearing green stepped up.

Kuwabara~ I'll take this guy.

Kurama~ Are you sure, Kuwabara? For I can't give you any information about this guy, for I never seen him before.

Kuwabara~ Everything's good, Kurama. I'm sure I can beat this guy.

Hiei~ Just don't get cocky.

Kuwabara~ Shut up!

Koto~ First round! Arald vs. Kuwabara! Begin!

Arald~ Why do I always get the ass holes?

Kuwabara~ Who are you calling an ass hole, you dumb piece of rock?!

Arald~ I'm not a rock! I'm an emerald!

So they start fighting. Arald gets the upper hand at first that's when Kuwabara took out his spirit sword. He started swinging it like an ass at first but it still hit Arald then Kuwabara used it like a bat and hit Arald in the gut hard.

Arald~ Rrrr!

Kuwabara~ Heh. Heh. Heh. Who's the ass hole now?

Siji~ Don't get cocky, you baka.

Hiei~ Too late.

Arald~ GEM PRISON!!

And a whole bunch of lights floated around Kuwabara then became solid. Huge bars of different colored gems struck the ground, surrounding Kuwabara. It stands about 10 feet tall and very little room for him to move. Arald then put his hands on the ground and shouted, "EMERALD FIST!!" And a giant fist made out of pure emerald punched Kuwabara right under him, knocking him out.

Koto~ Winner…ARALD!!

Hiei~ I told him not to get cocky.

Kurama~ But that just one lost. We will win the next one.

Koto~ Next fighters! Please come up!

Then the guy wearing white stepped up. Kurama then stepped up to the ring.

Koto~ 2nd match! Snow vs. Kurama! Begin!

Snow~ Well. Well. Well. Isn't it the great Youko? I say, it's a honor to fight you. But what I heard, your rose whip is stronger than steal but I dought that.

Kurama~ Would you like to test it?

Snow~ "Test it"? Why not experiment?

Kurama~ Do as you like.

Snow~ Its fine by me.

Snow then charged at Kurama at full speed. Kurama took out the rose whip and lashed it at him. Snow dodged it and grabbed the whip. This surprised Kurama but he then twisted it making the whip rotate a continuous 360 degrees very rapidly. It sound like a chainsaw just cutting through a hard surface. You can see that Kurama seemed to master the new move you taught him with the whip. Snow's hand is in deep pain that you can even see the blood slowly dripping out of his hand. Snow released Kurama's whip and at the same moment, Kurama sweep Snow off his feet landing on his back really hard. Kurama then used "Rose Dart", instantly killing Snow.

Koto~ Winner…KURAMA!!

Yusuke~ That was awesome Kurama! What was that move that you just did?

Kurama~ Thorn saw.

Kuwabara~ That move was really cool.

Yusuke~ When did you learn how to move your whip like that?

Kurama~ Well, you can ask my teacher. For she was the one who taught me that move.

Yusuke & Kuwabara~ *looking at you dumbfounded* SIJI?!!

Siji~ Guilty as charged.

Kuwabara~ You don't use a whip. Unless…*looking at Hiei*

Hiei~ What the hell is your problem!

Siji~ Eww, no.

Yusuke~ *laughs* I guess whenever Hiei has been a "bad boy" Siji "punishes" him, dresses up nicely for the occasion.*laughs*

Siji & Hiei~ OH HELL NO!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!

Siji~ You damn hentai! You'll die tonight!

Koto~ Teams! Please pick your next fighter!

Siji~ Go Yusuke, its your turn!

Yusuke~ And who made you captain?!

Siji~ I did.

Yusuke~ Your name isn't in the title of the team! And what kind of name is "Hawkeye" anyway?!

Siji~ A rare one, if you want to know!

Koto~ Um, Team Urameshi. Your next fighter please.

Yusuke~ Fine! I'll go, just because you scare me sometimes and that you're cute.

Siji~*mad* Urameshi!

So Yusuke walked up to the ring and there stand his opponent, the blue guy.

Koto~ 3rd match! Sapph vs. Yusuke! Begin!

Sapph~ Great. I get the spirit detective. Isn't that a surprise?

Yusuke~ No, I don't think so.*scratching head*

Sapph~ I thought you'll be more smarter then that but hey, you're just a kid.

Yusuke~ We'll see about that.

So, it's a fist match at first then Yusuke used "Spirit Gun". It hit Sapph but didn't cause too much damage to him. Sapph then summoned "Sapphire Spear" and start striking at Yusuke with it. Yusuke then kicks it out of his hand and bicycle-kicked Sapph in the jaw, sending him to a wall. Koto start the count and declared Yusuke the winner. Yusuke stepped off and Hiei went on the ring. You were confused at first but figured that he waited long enough. Then the guy wearing the red walked up.

Koto~ 4th match! Ruby vs. Hiei! Begin!

Siji~ Who the hell names a boy, Ruby? Unless…Hiei! He's gay!

Ruby~ No I am not! I like girls and I mean a lot. Why won't you go out with me and you'll see.

Siji~ Then it will feel like if I'm going out with my sister, Ruby. And…I'm taken already.

Ruby~ By who? I don't see how any of these guys would be the perfect one for you.

Hiei~ Speak for yourself.

Ruby~ Oh, so you're her boyfriend?

Hiei~….

Ruby~ You hate me now, don't you? Well, lets settle it. We'll fight to see who'll go out on a date with "hot stuff" over there.

Hiei~ No.

Ruby~ Why? Afraid you'll lose your girl to a better, more handsome guy like me?

Hiei~ No. I just don't treat her that way.

Ruby~ Like what? A toy? Don't worry, I won't either. I just hope she doesn't break easily.

Hiei~ *snapped* THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA TOUCH HER!!

Ruby~ Lets see about that.

So Ruby charged at Hiei. Just as he was about to punch Hiei, Hiei dodged his attack. He took out his sword and strike at Ruby. He was only able to cut off his hand but then striked at him again cutting off his entire right arm. Ruby is wobbly for the lose of blood but was able to grab on to Hiei's shirt. He was about to toss him but Hiei stabbed him in the gut several times then Ruby collapsed and died. Koto then declared Hiei the winner. You were surprised for what he did but Hiei was mad. Now Gem has stepped up and now its your turn. You walked up the ring and took your fighting stance(boxing style). Gem looked at you then laughed and this bothered you.

Siji~ What the hell are you laughing about?

Gem~ I'm laughing at you. You're so **short**! *laughs*

Siji~ And you're so **gay**.

Gem~ No I ain't!

Siji~ Prove it.

Gem~ Ok.*walking up to you*

Siji~ Stay the fuck away from me!

Gem~ You said, "prove it". So I am.

Siji~ Not like that you mongrel!

Gem~ Oops. Sorry.

Siji~ Huh?

Gem then punched you in the face, sending you across the ring. He again laughs.

Gem~ Pathetic! Pathetic! That was a soft punch and you still fly!*laughs* Its too funny!

Siji~ You caught me off guard. I promise that won't happen again.

Gem~ If you say so.

Gem then throws another punch at your face but you dodge it and just kicked him where the sun don't shine. Gem's rolling on the floor in pain while you stand there and then sarcastically apologize.

Seiji~ Oops. My bad. I didn't mean to hit you there*mad* but here.

You then start kicking him in the ribs and stomping on his chest. Gem then tripped you making you fall forward but your reflexes stopped your fall and you jumped on his chest and start stomping from there. You stomp faster and faster until his body was buried in the ring. Koto then declared you the winner since Gem didn't get up from the 10 count. You dusted your hands and walked back to the others.

Hiei~ And that will happen to you if you laugh at Siji.

Kuwabara~ I'll keep that in mind.

Koto~ Team Urameshi had won the first round of the Dark Tournament! Now they can advance-

Speaker~ Attention. We have decided for Team Urameshi to fight one more team before they advance to the next round!

Kuwabara~ What?! But we're beat! You can't expect us to fight like this! Its homicide!

Siji~ Just bring it on.

Kuwabara~ What?!

Siji~ I didn't even use one bit of my spirit energy or strength in my last match. I want a better opponent.

Kuwabara~ You kicked and stomped the guy to the ground! And you say that you didn't even use not** one bit **of **strength**!?!

Siji~ I was mad. Not really fighting.

Kuwabara~ *anime fall* But you nailed the guy!

Koto~ Um, ok. Here comes our next team! The also ferocious Team Croc!

Crowd~ *going nuts*

Kuwabara~ Croc?! As in crocodile?!

Kurama~ It doesn't matter. As long we defeat this team, we're in the semifinals.

Yusuke~ So lets show them what we're made of.

Both teams got onto the ring and you are a little mad.

Dile~ Hey, Urameshi? How about an elimination match?

Yusuke~ Whatever you say is fine by me.

Koto~ Okay…So its decided! We are going to have an elimination match! So contestants! Step up!

Dile(the team captain) notices you and lets out an evil grin.

Dile~ Well. Well. Well. Whatdoyaknow, a human w/ a bad attitude, but one nasty reputation.

Yusuke~ Huh?

Kurama~ He's talking about Siji.

Yusuke~ Oh.

Dile~ This will be "**lots of fun**".*chuckles*

So one of Dile's boys stayed behind and everyone else left the ring.

Speed~ Yo! I choose the doofuss next to the shrimp.

Kuwabara~ Doofuss? I think he's talking to you, Siji?

Siji~ He said, "the **doofuss next **to the shrimp".

Kuwabara~ What?

Yusuke~ He meant you, you ass.

Speed~ What's the matter? Scared?*grin*

Of course this got Kuwabara mad. So he fought Speed but it lasted only for 3 minutes. How, well, Kuwabara threw some punches at him but Speed dodge them all; when he got tired Speed just knocked the hell out of him, sending Kuwabara right back to the spot he stand at before.


	15. Chapter 15

From the look of things, Speed tried to spook you out but it didn't work.

Speed~ That guy was nothing. Who I really want is…you, Siji.*smile*

Siji~ …

Yusuke~ Take it easy, Siji! This guy doesn't know what he got himself into!

Speed~ Yeah, lets have some fun. *smile*

Siji~ You shut your mouth.

Speed~ Ooo. A feisty child. I will definitely **enjoy**…*flashed out a toothy crocodile smile*…**eating you**.

Siji~ I won't bet on it.

So you stepped up to the ring and Koto started the match.

Speed~ I have a question for you.

Siji~ …

Speed~ Whats your favorite animal?

Siji~ …

Speed~ Well?

Siji~ …Snakes.

Speed~ Interesting. So, lets start the match. Shall we?

Siji~ …Do as you like.

Speed~ That's fine by me.

Speed then ran at you then stopped right at your face. He hopped back and started running sideways around you. The more he goes around, the faster he goes, and the more he does this the more bigger the dust cloud. Everyone was a little worried except Hiei. That's when the dust cloud got thicker and larger. Speed then came out of place, jumped into the air just hovering over the humungous dust cloud. He then took a deep breath and blew out a huge boom!

Speed~ Heh. That's wasn't too hard.

When the remaining dust cloud disappeared, there was a huge impact on the ground of the ring but to what Speed saw was no blood meaning you weren't there. That's when he scent an odd energy behind him. For it was creeping him out big time. Speed turned around and saw you untouched.

Siji~ Is that all you got?

Speed~ But how…?

Yusuke~ Whoa! That was…I don't know…awesome!

Kurama~ You can say that again.

Speed~ But…its impossible! You **are** just a human brat. How can you have…such speed to dodge my attack?!

Siji~ Its quite simple…I'm…not…your…average…**demon**.

Speed~ What? But you had no spirit energy when I first met you! How is it that you have some now?!

Siji~ For me…its easy to hide my true strength even my spirit energy. For I prefer to…toy with my prey.

Speed~ Rrrr!*charging at you* I won't lose to a child!

So Speed is throwing punches at you but you dodge them with ease. He gets mad and changes his right hand into claws and tries slashing at you but you still manage to dodge them.

Speed~ Why won't you freaking stay still?!

Siji~ 'Cuz if I do, I already have killed you.

Speed~ *gulp*

Crowd~ *dead ass quiet*

Koto~ *a little spook* This is an interesting match. For Siji sure is cold, for she doesn't even have to hit you to have you hurt.

Speed then slashed at you again. Again you dodge it and that's when Speed grabs your shirt and lifted you off the ground. He then punched you really hard for everyone in the stadium heard a loud ass crack.

Speed~ *panting* So you think you're all that, huh? You're nothing. You're just an annoying little white shit!

Speed then tossed you to the ground.

Speed~ Whats the matter? I thought you were a tough guy. Where is your game now?!*laughing*

You got up and walk towards him.

Speed~ Tell me, are you ready to die? Wait, you can't speak cuz I busted your jaw!*laughing*

You then placed your hand on your lower jaw and relocated it right in front of him.

Siji~ I wouldn't say that.

Speed~ *shocked*

Siji~ Whats the matter? Snake got your tongue?

Speed~ What?

Siji~ Now I have a question for you…Are you ready to die?

Yusuke~ Whoa. That's going a little too far. Don't ya think?

Hiei~ No.

Yusuke~ Why not?

Kurama~ it's a snakes nature to do that or say.

Speed~ What can you do to me, small fry?

Siji~ …

Speed~ Well?

Siji~ **Lots of things and painful ones 2.**

Speed~ *gulp*

Siji~ *closes eyes* I guess its time...*put head down* for your death.

Speed~ You're kidding, right? This is a joke!

Siji~ May you rest in…*tilts head up and open eyes* **_HELL._**

That's when Speed saw your emerald snake eyes. For this drove Speed a little mad but very scared that he couldn't move. Until he realize that he really can't move and can feel his life fading away. You have your fangs sank deep in his neck, just sinking it deeper and deeper until Speed's heart stopped or he was down on the ground. For the crowd was really quiet out of fear. You released Speed and got up to look at the captain with your death stare. You then went back to normal with no spirit energy present.

Koto~ Um, ugh…

Siji~ He's down.

Koto~ What? *nervous*

Siji~ Count, now.

Koto~ Oh, um, okay.

Koto then declared Siji the winner. Dile then stepped up to the ring.

Dile~ That was an exciting match, Siji.

Siji~ You're not too concern about your friend's death?

Dile~ Of course I am. And I know you won't be doing the same shit with me.

Siji~ …Point is?

Dile~ You like to have fun. But play time is over, its time for you to get serious, kid.

Siji~ What happens if I don't want to?

Dile~ The obvious…you die.

Siji~ You're no different from the last guy.

Dile~ What can I say, we're blood.

Siji~ Interesting.

Dile~ Huh?

Siji~ Oh you'll know later, lets begin.

Dile~ Okay.

Dile then whacked you, having you sailing across the ring right into a wall.

Hiei~ Siji!

Yusuke~ She got knocked the fuck out!

Kuwabara~ I can't bare to watch but I have to.

Koto was about to start the count until Dile got you back to the ring. He then placed you back to your feet.

Dile~ Hey kid, you're playing with the big boys now. You got to be tough enough to beat me.

Siji~ *spits blood*

Dile~ Ha! Are you mad?

Siji~ No, I was just warming up.

Dile~ Me 2. Now lets get serious, okay?

Siji~ I'll be serious when I want to.

Dile~ Its your funeral.

Dile then whollop you in the gut hard that you can hear the impact in the punch. He then kicked you in the jaw and when you were still in the air, Dile choke slammed you **hard** to the ground. For this worried everyone.

Yusuke~ Oh damn! Why isn't she defending herself?!

Kuwabara~ I don't know! Why are you asking me?!

Hiei~ Don't worry, she'll be ok, I know it.

Dile~ C'mon punk! Put some game into it! Let me see what you are made of!!

You then kicked Dile in the grind and then punched him in the face.

Dile~ *wipe mouth* Heh. Heh. I see. I see what you are up to but its not going to work. You, Siji, die now!

Dile then went to his true form…an 8 ft tall crocodile! He then whacked you with his tail, having you to drop to the ground. Without a chance of getting up, you were surprised when Dile grabbed your face and slammed the back of your head to the ground. He then swung you up to the air and dragon tossed you back to the ground **fast and hard**! This shocked everyone and I mean everyone in the stadium. And then among the dust cloud there was a slight chuckle and it turned into an evil, and I mean _evil_ laughter. When the dust cleared, the gang were a little frighten of the laugh you made, for it spelled trouble.

Kuwabara~ Oh no! We're gonna die!

Yusuke~ Shut up! We're not going to die!

You were pretty banged up from Dile's attacks: bleeding from the head, bruised up cheek, blood coming out of your mouth, and your clothes looking pretty raggy. I say, you look f**k up!

Siji~ That was fun. Is that all you got?

Dile~ What?*sweatdrop*

Siji~ *evil smile* I guess its my turn.

Dile~ Say what?!

Siji~ You have angered me and now you had unleashed the beast!

Dile senses the dark energy being release from you.

Dile~ Y-you're not normal!

Siji~ I did said I'm not your average demon.*evil smile*

Dile~ Wait! You don't want to hurt me!

Siji~ You're right…I want to **kill** you!

Dile~ No! Wait! Please have mercy!

Siji~ Say hi to the devil for me.

Dile~ NO WAIT!!

Siji~ **DARKNESS OF BLACK COBRA INFERNO!!!**

That's when you swung your arms down and a giant, I mean as big as the empire state building! Giant ass inferno of red and black flames along a giant ass cobra made out of black flames came out of the sky. All that going straight at Dile. The power of the attack was so strong that it almost destroyed the ring as well along some parts of the stadium. When everything cleared, there was huge scorch marks along a new path down the ring all the way to the wall. The rest of Dile's team forfeit the match so you clearly won this round. Hiei and the others ran to you to see if you're ok and you're still you. You were back to normal just letting out a nervous smile.

Siji~ Oops.

Yusuke~ I'm glad you're ok and back.

Kuwabara~ Yeah. I though you were scary normally but that was just scary as hell!

Kurama~ So what happened to you?

Siji~ I guess my inner demon just wants to have some fun.

Hiei~ **Fun**? You had me worried that you weren't coming back.

Siji~ Na. The demon can stay only for a limited time, for if it stays longer than its suppose to I lose way to much spirit energy. Making it impossible for me to turn into that form and so I have to wait an entire whole week for me to regain all of it back.

Kurama~ Its just good to have you back.

Yusuke~ But I got to say, that was a killer move!

Siji~ You like it? My father taught me that one ever since I was little.

Kuwabara~ Big family, big house, big pool, big attack, what else in your family that's big?!

Siji~ My guard dog.

Yusuke~ How big?

Siji~ For my size, I'd say way bigger than Clifford.

Kuwabara~ Bigger than Clifford the big red dog?

Siji~ Yep. That's my Hades.

Yusuke~ You named your dog, Hades?

Siji~ Yeah. He is one hell of a dog.

Everyone~ *laughs*

Hiei~ Why are we still out here? Lets head back to the hotel.

Yusuke~ Yeah! We made it to the semifinals. So lets enjoy our big break.

Kuwabara~ 3 days of fun! Here we come!

Siji~ *laughs*


	16. Chapter 16

So you all head back to the hotel. The girls were already there and congratulate you all for making it to the semifinals. You had a big party. You had chips and sodas, played games, ate steak, more chips, you name it. When Keiko wasn't looking, Yusuke showed you he had brought beer as well. You just laughed and then Yusuke got caught. Keiko started chasing him all around the hotel. Kuwabara then asked you to challenge him in an eating contest and you agreed. Hiei looked at you and told you, "you're gonna get fat". "No I'm not", you said acting like a child. So you did the contest. You had to eat many bowls of rice, more than Kuwabara got. At first you were tied with him then Kuwabara got in the lead. Yusuke came back from the chase and started to chant "eat" over and over. You were two bowls behind him until Kuwabara started choking on the food. Yusuke had to help him but it took a while. This gave you the upper hand and now you were in the lead about 5 bowls ahead. Kuwabara then got back in the game seeing that you were winning and was now 3 bowls behind you. This went on for a long time and the bowls were just piling up. You thought that Kurama sure was busy making this much rice for the contest but kept on eating. Kuwabara then stopped for he was now really full and just collapsed on his chair and fell to sleep. You were still eating, and now you were on your 100th bowl. Just as you took your last bite, you got the hiccups. You have won, 50 for Kuwabara and a 100 for you. Everyone started laughing because of the way your hiccups sound like a 5 year old hiccups.

Siji~ You*hic*stop*hiccup*laughing!*hic*

Yusuke~ You have to hear yourself. You sound so ridiculous!

Hiei~ I have to agree with him. You do sound very silly that you hiccup like a child.

Siji~ Hey!*hic* You're suppose*hiccup*to be on my side.*hic*

Kurama~ I'll go get you some water.

Yusuke~ Hey, Hiei. Why won't you try to kiss her to see if she might stop.

Siji~ Yu*hic*suke.

Yusuke~ *laughs*

Keiko~ Why won't you just hold your breath for 10 seconds then you'll stop your hiccups.

Siji~ I'll*hic*try.

So you hold your breath for 10 seconds. Just as you were about to tell Keiko that it worked, you hiccupped.

Keiko~ I guess it didn't work.

Kurama~ Here.*gave you water*

Siji~ Thank you*hic*, Kurama.*took cup*

You drank the water. Everything was fine until you opened your mouth. You again hiccupped up but 5 times in a row. Everyone laughed. Just as you were about to tell them not to laugh at you, Hiei kisses you. He then broke the kiss and you stopped hiccupping.

Siji~ It work?

Yusuke~ *laughs* Love is the only thing that would help stop hiccups if everything else fails.

Siji~ Thanks.

Hiei~ We should do that more of*hic*. Oh no.

Yusuke~ *laughs* You got Siji's hiccups!

Keiko~ Is that even possible?

Kurama~ I guess so.

Hiei~ Damn you*hic* Yusuke.

Siji~ Let me see.*kisses Hiei*

Hiei~ *kisses back*

Yusuke~ I should take a picture of this.

When you broke the kiss, you both hiccupped at the same time. Yusuke then laughed even harder.

Siji & Hiei~ Shut up*hic* Yusuke!

Yusuke~ *laughs*

You both get mad at him and start to beat him up. When you 2 finished beating Yusuke up, your hiccups were gone.

Siji~ It stop.

Hiei~ Mine's 2.

Kurama~ I guess "love" really works, doesn't it Yusuke?

Yusuke~ S-shut up, Kurama.

Kurama~ *chuckles*

Keiko~ Yusuke, lets watch a movie.

Yusuke~ Ok. Kurama, want to join us?

Kurama~ Sure. Hiei, would you like to join us?

Hiei~ No. I have better things to do. And don't even ask Siji. She is busy 2.

Siji~ Huh?

Hiei then picked you up and put you on his shoulder and ran up stairs. Yusuke chuckled but Keiko hit him on the head to behave himself. Kuwabara stayed asleep on the floor and Botan and Yukina just watched TV. Hiei went to your room(which you share with Hiei) and tossed you on the bed. He then laid right next to you.

Siji~ Hiei, whats wrong? Do you want to talk to me or something?

Hiei~ You had me worried when you fought Dile. He punched you really hard, I thought…

Siji~ Don't worry, I'm strong.

Hiei~ *touches your stomach*I know, I mean…

Siji~ Don't worry, everything is ok.

Hiei~ That's good.

You then cuddled up to him and he kisses you on the head.

Hiei~ Hey, do you want to go for another round?

Siji~ Hiei, I just ate.

Hiei~ I'll go slow if you want to.

Siji~ *giggles* You're crazy.

Hiei~ Crazy in love with you.

Siji~ *giggles* Oh Hiei.

So you then fell asleep in his arms. Everyone was down stairs just having fun, continuing the party. The next day, you woke up to find Hiei not with you. You looked over the bed to see Hiei on the floor.

Siji~ Why are you on the floor?

Hiei~ I was kicked out.

Siji~ What?

Hiei~ I was kicked off the bed.

Siji~ Did I do that? I'm sorry.

Hiei~ No, you didn't do it.

Siji~ Huh?

Hiei got up and you sat up straight. Hiei then pointed to your stomach.

Hiei~ How dare you kick me out of my own bed.

Siji~ *laughs*Morning.

Hiei~ Good-morning. *kisses you*

Siji~ Lets go down stairs for breakfast.

Hiei~ You're still hungry?

Siji~ Hey, I have a high metabolism.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ Feh.

So you both went down stairs. When you did, you were greeted by Yusuke.

Yusuke~ Did you have fun last night?

Siji~ We didn't do anything, you hentai.

Hiei~ Just talk.

Yusuke~ Yeah. Yeah, whatever.

So you all went to the porch to have breakfast until a hawk came over and sat on the head of the chair.

Yusuke~ Why is there a hawk at the table?

Siji~ Air mail.

Yusuke~ What?

Siji~ *put arm out* Come. Come, Sonic.

The hawk then flew over to you and landed on your arm. You took the letter out of the ankle brace and opened it. Sonic then walked up your arm and sat on your shoulder.

Yusuke~ Who's the letter from?

Siji~ Dad.

Hiei~ For 3 months he hasn't talk to you but sends a letter? What does he want?

Siji~ It says,

"Dear Siji,

I know its been long since I last spoke to you but I want you to know, I'm sorry. I was so worried over the fact that I might lose something very precious to me like I did before. I see that you love Hiei very much, and heard as well, that you might even be wed. If there is anything I can do, just tell me.

Sincerely, Dad

P.S. I saw your match today. It was awesome. Keep up the good work."

Yusuke~ That's cool. Your old man is proud of you.

Siji~ Who told him that we were getting married?

Hiei~ I didn't even propose to you.

Siji~ Who had been telling my father these lies?

Kurama~ The letter does say "might even be wed". So someone thinks you're never going to get married.

Siji~ That's what I mean. I love Hiei very much and he loves me. Why wouldn't we get married?

Kurama~ I don't know.

You then wrote back asking who told him that and when did he found out. You put it in the hawk's ankle brace and Sonic flew off. You all had breakfast, which was really big for some reason. When you finished, you went to the living room and sat on the couch. Hiei then joined you. Everyone was very quiet today, you were about to ask Yukina whats wrong until Botan butted in.

Botan~ Siji, why won't you go out for fresh air or take a walk somewhere?

Siji~ Why?

Botan~ Well, you really want to be cooped up in the room all day?

Siji~ No.

Botan~ Then go out and play. Make your 3 days of fun worth it.*pushing you out the door*

Siji~ Why are you pushing me out the door? Are you kicking me out?

Botan~ No! Not at all, you really should do something other than watch TV all day.

Siji~ What should I do then?

Keiko~ I heard there is a fair not far from here, just a boat ride away.

Botan~ That's a good idea. Why won't you go to the fair?

Siji~ You're not coming?

Botan~ Um, you know me. I'm the ferry girl and I have lots of work to do, I'm very busy.

Siji~ What about everyone else?

Botan~ Yusuke needs to complete his training with Master Genkai and the girls have to help Kurama do a little errand and Kuwabara, well, he's still asleep. So go on. Go to the fair!

Hiei~ I'll go with you, Siji.

Siji~ Ok. Bye guys, see you later.

Yusuke~ Bye.

Botan~ Bye. Bye.

So you and Hiei went on the boat that goes to the fair. When you finally made it there, you found out it was a fair for couples. You didn't have money on you when you saw the ticket booth. But Hiei didn't care so you were a little more confident.

Ticket Guy~ Welcome lovers and newly weds! Welcome to the Annual Love Fair! You must pay 5 dollars to get in but only cute couples are allow to enter free! So enjoy your stay at the Annual Love Fair!

You saw a couple enter first but had to pay to get in then another couple went in but the guy didn't stop them, you thought they must be newly weds. Now you and Hiei stepped up.

Ticket Guy~ Well, hello there. Welcome to the Annual Love Fair, I hope you enjoy your stay here.

Siji~ Are you just being nice or do we have to pay you?

Ticket Guy~ Oh no, you are too cute especial when I see you two together. You go in free.

Siji~ Thank you.

Ticket Guy~ No problem. Oh, almost forgot. You get matching bracelet so you and your lover can enjoy the new rides just meant for the cute couples.

So you and Hiei took the bracelets and put it on. You then entered the fair and man was it huge. You and Hiei look at the bracelets you got and notice they had red lettering on it.

Siji~ What does your say?

Hiei~ Like I'd tell you.

Siji~ Oh come on, please?

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ *took his hand and moved up his sleeve* "Enternal Love". Aww, how sweet.

Hiei~ What does your say?

Siji~ Lets see. Um, it says, "Young Love is Forever Love". That's so true.

Hiei~ *chuckles* Come on, lets have some fun.

Siji~ I thought you said you don't believe in "fun"?

Hiei~ I didn't until I met you.

Siji~ Aww. If you're looking forward for a kiss, ask later.

Hiei~ I thought you would say that.

Siji~ Lets stop chit chatting and lets have some fun.

Hiei~ *nods*

So you and Hiei went on a couple of rides. You went on "the Comet" a lot of times and the "Twister". You even went on "the Medusa". Now you and Hiei are going in "the House of Mirrors."

Hiei~ "The House of Mirrors"? A fair has a store?

Siji~ No. it's really a maze full of mirrors. Come on. Lets see if we are able to get through it together in 5 minutes.

Hiei~ "5 minutes"? Why did you say that?

Siji~ Look.*pointed to a board* It says, "all that enter will see more than your reflection but the horrors of the night. For if you get through the maze within 5 minutes, you'll win a special spooky prize. For today is Halloween. So have a spooky time of your lives."

Hiei~ Sounds "scary".

Siji~ "Halloween"? Wait! Today is my birthday! I totally forgot!

Hiei~ I guess that's why there are lots of people dressed up weird.

Siji~ I don't even have a costume.

Hiei~ You 2?

Siji~ Come on, it will be lots of fun.

Hiei~ No.

Siji~ Fine. You get to pick a costume for me and I get to pick one for you.

Hiei~ Anything?

Siji~ Anything.

Hiei~ Alright. Just make sure you don't get me anything stupid.

Siji~ I would never do that to you.

So you then spotted a costume shop. You and Hiei went inside and saw so many different costumes. You and Hiei then split into different aisles to find a costume for each other. You're in the fantasy aisle, you look for anything that will be cute on Hiei but had no luck. Then you went in marvel comic aisle. You saw so many cool costumes but you have to find something that will look good on Hiei and cute on him. You were stuck between the Batman costume, the Hercules costume, and the Ghost Rider costume. You closed your eyes and try to visualize how Hiei would look if he had wore any of the costumes. You visualized him wearing the Batman one but his hair then won't fit in the mask. You then tried the Hercules one but you just knew Hiei would feel uncomfortable wearing a skirt all around the fair. So you thought of the Ghost Rider one. You slowly made your way to see how Hiei would look like in the costume. The biker boots, the biker jeans, the biker shirt and jacket; the accessories and now the helmet. You then thought of seeing him wearing the helmet and then remove it. You then gave a big smile.

Siji~ I know just what to get!

You didn't realize that you said that out loud until you heard Hiei say, "don't try to make me look stupid, Siji!" You giggled and went to the man to pay but you forgot you don't got any money. The man looked at your wrist and then told you that it was for free for you. You then looked at your wrist which the man was looking at and saw your bracelet. You were like, "man…I can get anything for free if I have this on". You then asked the man where were the dressing rooms. He pointed at the back of the shop and you walked over there. Just as you were about to enter the dressing room, you heard Hiei in the aisle next to you. You couldn't help but pop your head through the costumes to the other side where Hiei was.

Hiei~ Man, if I get her this…she'll kill me.

Siji~ Get what?

Hiei~ S-Siji! You're not suppose to know until I give it to you.

Siji~ So.

Hiei~ What did you get me?

Siji~ Something cute.*smile*

Hiei~ It better not be some bunny costume.

Siji~ But you'll look stupid.

Hiei~ *raised brow* Siji?

Siji~ Ok, its cute and sexy.

Hiei~ Really?

Siji~ No more hints for you mister.

You then went to the dressing room and started to put on the costume you got for Hiei. While you were looking at yourself in the mirror, someone knocked on the door. You opened it and saw Hiei but he didn't seem to notice it was you.

Hiei~ Oh, sorry. I thought there was no one in here.

Siji~ *laughs* Hiei. Its me.

Hiei~ Siji?

Siji~ *remove helmet* Yep. I was just trying on your costume while I wait for you.

Hiei~ Are you sure that costume is for me? For you are the one looking cute and sexy in the costume.

Siji~ Don't be jealous. I know you'll look even better.

Hiei~ Hn. Here.

Hiei gave you your costume but you couldn't tell what it is, for it was folded. The only thing that stands out was the feather duster.

Siji~ What is it?

Hiei~ Why won't you just try it on and you'll see.

Siji~ Ok.*went in dressing room*

Hiei~ Oh yeah, give me my costume.

Seiji~ You have to wait.

So you put on the costume Hiei got you. When you put it on, you were surprised to what he got you but you liked it anyway. You then came out and show Hiei how you look like. When he saw you, you saw a sly smile growing on his face. You lightly hit him on the chest for being fresh but he just chuckled at your response to his smile. You then gave him his costume and he went in the dressing room. While you were waiting for Hiei, you sat on the chair that was there. Hiei was taking long in the dressing room but you thought he was just checking himself out. That's when two guys came in the shop. They must be employees of the fair for they were wearing the uniform the ticket guy was wearing. They then came up to you.

Ron~ Yo, dude. They have a life size French maid doll.

Don~ Yeah. And it looks so real.

Ron~ Hey. Check if the melons on this chick are real or not.

Siji~ *looked at Ron with a raised brow*

Don~ Yo, dude. The doll just looked at you.

Ron~ Oh, I see. Lets take her with us and have some fun.

Don~ Yeah.

Just as Ron was about to touch you, Hiei stormed out of the dressing room(he is wearing the helmet for they can't see his face).

Hiei~*pointing at Ron* Don't you fucking touch her.

Don~ Ah Shit! Its Ghost Rider, man!

Ron~ He's freaking real! Run!

And then those two guys ran out of the shop.

Hiei~ Yeah, you better run, you punks.

Siji~ *laughs*

Hiei~ Why didn't you say anything?

Siji~ I was about to bite the guy's hand off but you end up almost eating his head off.

Hiei~ Did he touch you?

Siji~ Just point. But I do have to say, you look so hot in that costume.

Hiei~ Really? I thought so myself.

Siji~ *laughs* I knew that's why you took long in the dressing room.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ Come on, "Ghost Rider", lets have some fun.

Hiei~ What happens if I don't want to have anymore fun?

Siji~ Then I'll clean up your act.

Hiei~ *laughs*

Siji~ *laughs*

So you two left the shop wearing your costumes and headed towards "the House of Mirrors". You 2 had so much fun at the fair. You went on almost all the rides except the "Tunnel of Love". You asked Hiei why not but he just told you that you both have more love than "the Tunnel of Love". You just giggle and led Hiei to a haunted house. You were holding Hiei's hand tightly while exploring the house, he noticed that you were scared so he took off his helmet and put it on you. You were blind once you had it on but it must be that you're in a dark area. The only thing helping you through the haunted house was Hiei's body. He guided you through out the whole thing and once you were outside, Hiei removed the helmet. When he did, he saw your hair went a little static and he just laughed at you. You got a little mad at him but he was just having fun. You had cotton candy and candy apples. Your favorite one was the apple covered in caramel. Even though when you took a bite out of it, it made your lips sticky but Hiei found a way to unstuck them. When he broke off the kiss, he just lick his lips and said, "yummy". You had so much fun with him that day but you had to go back to the hotel, for everyone must be really worried about you and Hiei for being gone so long. So you both headed back.

---In Your Hotel Room---

When you got there, the lights were off. You thought that everyone must be asleep until the lights went on and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIJI!!" You were so surprised that they surprised you with a surprise party even though you really don't get surprised that easily.(Man! I sound like Jack Sparrow just now)

Siji~ How did you guys know?

Yusuke~ It was simple…Halloween party. Siji. Birthday. Siji's birthday is on Halloween!

Siji~ If that works for you.

Botan~ Wow. Aren't you dressed up for the occasion.

Siji~ Hiei picked it for me.

Kuwabara~ Hey! Who's the biker you came with?

Siji~ Ha. Ha. Ha. Its Hiei.

Yusuke~ Hiei? No way.

Botan~ Are you sure you didn't pick up some other guy by accident?

Hiei~ Are you bakas stupid or what?

Kurama~ I'd say, its Hiei alright.

Kuwabara~ Yeah.

Siji~ Hey, today is Halloween and my birthday. We have 2 more days of fun, so lets make it worth it.

Yusuke~ Yeah!

You all played games. Everyone had to go and put on their costumes since you and Hiei were wearing yours. Yusuke was a vampire, Keiko was a princess, Kuwabara was Elvis, Botan was a witch, Kurama was a waiter, and Yukina, well, she doesn't know anything about Halloween so she stayed the same, an ice maiden. You guys played Vampire Hunt(I just made this one up), which someone has to be a Vampire(Yusuke is the vampire) and everyone else had to be explorers and find the Tomb of Mar. If you're too far back from the group or get any of the riddles that were on the path of the Tomb wrong, the vampire will take you away and make you a vampire. Plus it has to be played in the dark. While walking around trying to find the first post it, you were scaring everyone about Yusuke is going to pop out of certain places or you acting like you've been shot at. Even though you were wearing a French maid uniform, you sure were having fun. There were times that Yusuke would get close to you or Hiei and Hiei would just whack him in the face with his helmet. Many riddles were found and you lost 3 of the explorers which were Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina. Kurama, Keiko, Hiei, and you were on the last riddle until Yusuke took Keiko away. She screamed so loud that it hurt your ears. Now it was Kurama, Hiei, and you. You read out the riddle and Kurama answered correctly. You saw the Tomb(which was in one of the empty bedrooms), just as you were about to open the door, you heard Hiei getting mad.

Hiei~ You baka, are you dumb or what?! I'm not*grabbed the hand on his shoulder and pulled forward* out of*saw just a hand in his hand*WHAT THE HELL!!

Siji~ What is it, Hiei?*saw the hand*AAHHHH!!

Yusuke~ *chuckles*

Hiei~ WHAT THE F**K, URAMESHI!?!*threw hand at him*

Siji~ Ooooh.*faint*

Hiei~ Siji!

Kurama~ Siji, are you ok?

Hiei~ You baka! You made her faint!

Yusuke~ Sorry, I thought she'll just get scared.

Hiei~ You sure did scare her, HALF TO DEATH!!

Kurama~ Lets play another game that won't consist Siji to faint.

Keiko~ I agree. You're too scary Yusuke.

Botan~ I know! Lets do a Halloween make-over.

Kuwabara~ A what?

Botan~ A Halloween make-over. You pick a partner and you have to paint their face, it has to be scary though. The winner will get tickets to see the Linkin Park concert.

Siji~ Linkin Park?

Kurama~ That woke her up.

Hiei~ Linkin Park is her favorite rock band and she'll do anything to get her hands on those tickets to see them perform.

Botan~ Ok, the one with the scariest face is the winner. You all have 10 minutes starting now!

So you grabbed the face paint that you were going to use and took Hiei up stairs. You started painting his face. You then told Hiei to remove the headband, he hesitated at first but took it off anyway. You saw that he has a Jagan so you gently paint over it. You painted Hiei's face so it looked like a skull, a 3 eyed skull. Hiei saw that you guys had 5 more minutes so Hiei then painted your face like a skull as well. You told him that you won't look scary because of the costume but he just told you that he's doing it for fun. When he finished, you told him not to move. You then put red cat eye contacts on him. He looked in the mirror and you could of swore you saw him jump. Botan then called everyone down but you don't want anyone to see Hiei yet so you told him to put his helmet on. You both then headed down stairs and saw everyone with something covering their faces except the girls.

Keiko~ Siji, you can't possibly win the contest with a pretty face even if it is painted something scary, you'll just make it cute.

Siji~ Hiei was bored so he painted my face like this.

Keiko~ Oh.

Botan~ Ok, everybody ready?

Keiko~ Yeah!

Botan~ Ok, let me see.

Yusuke was seen first, he looked like an emo vampire even with his hair all spiked up. Then it was Kuwabara, he was a complete mess for no one could tell what he is. Then it was Kurama, his face was painted like a clown but scary. Now it was Hiei's turn. He didn't remove the helmet yet so you told him to remove it. He bended over so everyone wouldn't see his face that easily and removed the helmet from there. He slowly moved up showing his skull painted face then shot open his eyes and the Jagan. Kuwabara jump and Yusuke looked really nervous.

Botan~ The winner of the scary face contest is…Hiei!

Siji~ We won!*leaped into Hiei's arms and kisses him*

Hiei~ *kisses back* We sure did.

Kuwabara~ Eww! How can you kiss each other with all that make-up on?

Siji~ Its face paint, Kuwabaka. You can just peel it off and it doesn't go into your mouth.

Kuwabara~ But still, eww!

Siji~ *stick tongue out at him* Nah!

Botan~ Here you go, Siji. They're your's.

Siji~ Thanks Botan.

Botan~ it's a birthday gift from everyone to you.

Siji~ You were gonna give it to me anyway?

Botan~ Yep!

Siji~ Thanks you guys, you're the best.

Yusuke~ Don't mention it.

Yukina~ Lets go open the rest of your presents.

Siji~ You guys got me more stuff? You shouldn't have.

Keiko~ Come one. You're 16 now. You should get whatever you desire.

Kuwabara~ Or 16 birthday presents.

Siji~ You guys, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble doing this for me.

Yusuke~ Hey, you're our friend. That's what friends are for.

Kurama~ To help each other when needed.

Kuwabara~ To have someone to talk to when you're feeling down.

Yusuke~ And to hang out with and always have their backs when troubles around.

Botan~ Here! Open my present first.

Siji~ Ok.

So you sat down on the coach and opened the big red bag Botan gave you. You moved some of the wrapping inside the bag to see what it is first then you quickly closed the bag.

Siji~ Botan! Are you nuts?!

Hiei~ What did she get you?

Siji~ I'm not saying it in front of the hentai.

Hiei~ Just show me and tell me by ear.

Siji~ Ok.

You opened the bag to show Hiei. He looked in and gave you a confused look, you then whispered in his ear what it was, "…it's a thong".

Hiei~ You mean those…

Siji~ *nods*

Hiei~ Botan! Are you nuts!?

Yukina~ What is it, Hiei?

Hiei~ Its nothing.

Keiko~ My turn!

Keiko gave you a rectangular box. You opened it and saw it was a box of chocolates, you looked at Keiko like, "what the hell". Keiko then told you to look under the chocolates and there you found a card. You opened the card and it says, "You've been a really good friend to me and all I have to say is you're much more sweeter than a box of chocolates or any sort of candy I know."

Siji~ Aww, Keiko. You are too.

Keiko~ Thank you.

Yukina~ Its not much but this is for you.

Yukina then gave you a small box. You opened it to find a crystal dragon in it. It even had light blue eyes.

Siji~ Yukina, its beautiful. Thank you.

Yukina~ You're welcome.

Kuwabara~ Now its my turn.

Siji~ I hope it isn't anything stupid, you baka.

You opened the square box that Kuwabara gave you. You were surprised to see that he actually got you something cool. It was a Linkin Park T-shirt.

Siji~ Wow. I always wanted one of these T-shirts. How did you get it?

Kuwabara~ Oh, I have my resources.

Yusuke~ My turn.

He gives you a big rectangular box. You open it and you were shocked of what he gave you. Yusuke had given you a light blue lace sheer, you then saw an envelop with Hiei's name on it. Hiei saw it and took it. He then showed it to Yusuke with a suspicious look.

Hiei~ What the hell is this?

Yusuke~ A little something that I think that it might come in handy sometime.

Siji~ Ah huh?*raised brow*

Yusuke~ Oh Hiei?

Hiei~ …What?

Yusuke~ Its best you **play it **safe.

Hiei~ Yusuke! You damn hentai!

Siji~ Stop talking to Rattles!

Yusuke~ Um, there is a reason why the box is big.

Siji~ For me to stuff you in?

Yusuke~ Just look under the wrapping.

So you did and there you saw a book of sutra. You dropped the box and glared at Yusuke.

Siji~ Can I kill him now?

Keiko~ What did he get you? *looked in the box* Yusuke! How could you?!

Kurama~ My present might help you to ease a bit.

Kurama then gave you a flat square box. You opened it to find a Linkin Park CD.

Siji~ OMG! NO FREAKING WAY!! YOU GOT ME THE NEW LINKIN PARK CD!!

Kurama~ I thought you'll like it.

Siji~ The new album… "Minutes To Midnight". I can't believe I actually got the CD.

Botan~ That was only 7 presents you got so far. You have 9 more to go.

Siji~ 7? But there is only seven of us and Hiei didn't give me anything yet.

Botan~ The fair thing was your father's idea. He knew about it and told them about you so you would get in for free but they had to go by the rules, only cute couples get in free. But it seems you sure did have fun.

Yusuke~ Now, here are 4 presents from your 4 sisters.

Yusuke then gave you a huge pink bag. You hate pink but had to take the bag. You opened it to find a shoe box with Rose's name on it, a small bag with Petals' name on it, a square box with Pearl's name on it, and another square box with Ruby's name on it. You opened the shoe box first and saw a pair of red and black Jordan's. You're surprised to even get a pair then you opened the bag. You found a black mini skirt with a loose chain belt. Your eyes twitched at the sight of the mini skirt but went on through the rest of the gifts. You opened Pearl's box and saw a black shirt with a brown cobra with a skull print. Last was Ruby's, you opened to find a black lace bra and a note that says, "WHERE BRAS MORE OFTEN!!"

Yusuke~ *laughs* Aren't your sisters sweet?

Siji~ Shut up.

So you opened the last 3 presents from your brothers. You got 2 jerseys from Rattles and Skulls(Yankees #2 and NY Giants), 4 jeans from Tsume, Fang, Coil, and Orochimaru(baggy, skinny, boot-cut, and low waist), and 4 T-shirts from Bones, Ray, Scales, and Stingy(a big blue shirt with a skull print, a red short-sleeve slim shirt, a Matt Hardy T-shirt, and a John Cena T-shirt). You loved all your presents except Yusuke's. You then headed up stairs for that's where Hiei told you to go. You went when no one was looking so no one would get any smart ideas. When you got to the room, Hiei was not there. That's when you felt someone grabbed your ass. This shocked you and you turned around and smack Hiei's hand.

Hiei~ Now its my turn to give you my present.

Siji~ You already have.

Hiei~ Yeah but I only gave you **1** and that's **15 presents all together**. Now I have to give you my **last** present.

Siji~ Ah huh?

Hiei~ Ah huh.*grin*

Siji~ *acting like a French maid*But, I don't understand how a grown man like you can be so dirty.

Hiei~ Oh, you just have to help me clean up my act.

Siji~ I don't know. You're cute when you're being a bad boy.

Hiei~ Oh, I can be far worse.

Siji~ Really? How bad?

Hiei~ Really **bad**.

Hiei then picks you up and places you on the bed. He then kisses up your neck almost tickling you. You let out a small giggle and you then start to move more up the bed. Hiei follows you and then peels off the paint off your face. You were about to remove his but he told you this is part of his present to you. He then kisses you with his black paint lips. Peck kisses then turn to French kisses. Hiei then slowly slides his right hand up your waist and lifts you up a little. He then pulls the covers over both of you and you know what happens.


	17. Chapter 17

---The Next Day---

You wake up feeling like if you're being watched, you look around for anything out of the ordinary until you see Sonic, your hawk. You held out your arm and quietly called him. When you got him you notice something strange about him. You then notice that Sonic has a collar, you looked really closely at the collar and then you got very mad that you yelled out Rattles' name out of anger. You then removed the collar and set Sonic off with your threat letter. You pretty much woke Hiei up and maybe everyone else.(oh yeah, Hiei's make-up came off this morning)

Hiei~ What did Rattles do this time?

Siji~ That damn pervert is more of a hentai than Yusuke is. He set a freaking spy cam on a collar that Sonic was wearing.

Hiei~ You mean that he saw…

Siji~ Everything.

Hiei~ That bastard is going to die.

Siji~ Die?! He's going to be dead! I already sent a black-mail and threat letter to him.

Hiei~ How are we going to go to your house anyway. There are no visits during the tournament.

Siji~ After the tournament,*clenches fist* Rattles is going to be nothing more but a bag of bones.

Hiei~ Siji?

Siji~ Yes, Hiei.

Hiei~ *rubs your shoulders* How do you like your birthday yesterday?

Siji~ *smiles a little* I loved it.

Hiei~ Which part the most?

Siji~ At the fair, the surprise party, and the presents.

Hiei~ But which one was your favorite?

Siji~ *raised brow and then smirks*Your presents.

Hiei~ I thought so 2*kisses you on the cheek*, good-morning.

Siji~ Morning.

Hiei~ What do you want to do today?

Seiji~ *laid back* I want to stay in bed with you.

Hiei~ Me 2 but what would everyone else think?

Siji~ I don't care. They know we are deeply love each other and they know I had a long day yesterday.

Hiei~ Alright, I'll stay for as long as you like.

Siji~ Thank you, Hiei.

So you stayed in bed throughout the whole morning 2 the afternoon, for you were hungry. After you finish eating, you headed back into your room and laid down on the chair there. Hiei then came back into the room, for he took a shower and saw you on the chair. He went to you and asked you, "how much longer?" You told him a week and he then laid his head gently on your stomach(if you hadn't found out yet, well, you're pregnant. I know, its early but the legal age for a snake demon to have a baby or have sex is late 15 and older. If you don't like it, well, sorry but you have to try to understand, they are demons and this is a cartoon so anything can happen) and hears movement inside.

Hiei~ What do you think?

Siji~ I think it's a boy.

Hiei~ So, if he's going to be a he, what will his name be?

Siji~ I don't know. I'm stuck between Sire or Zaku.

Hiei~ How about Zeke or Lan?

Siji~ Zeke is a good name but think how it would sound together with Jaganshi?

Hiei~ I'll go with Lan.

Siji~ And Zeke would be his nickname.

Hiei~ It has a good ring to it. Lan Jaganshi nickname Zeke.

Siji~ What made you think of the name "Zeke"?

Hiei~ For it's an unique name.

Siji~ *smiles* yeah…it is.

Hiei~ What happens if he's a she?

Siji~ We have Olette, Kairi, or Lunar.

Hiei~ Lunar?

Siji~ What? I think it's a cute name.

Hiei~ Olette Jaganshi…Kairi Jaganshi…Lunar Jaganshi. Lunar is good.

Siji~ Hiei?

Hiei~ Yeah?

Siji~ Do you think I'm gonna be a good parent?

Hiei~ Of course you are, we just need to figure how to control your anger at certain levels. But I know you'll be a great mother.

Siji~ You really think so?

Hiei~ Yes I do. Look what you have done so far in the past months you were with us. You had taken care of us all very well. You trained us to be strong, taught us more discipline, you even made us work together more like a family. If that's not motherly than I don't know what it is.

Siji~ Thanks Hiei.

Hiei~ Any time. Come on, lets get some fresh air.

Siji~ Ok.

You put on the Matt Hardy T-shirt and the pair of baggy jeans your brothers gave you for your birthday and went outside with Hiei in the woods of Hang-Man Island. While walking, you heard a familiar voice call you. You got scared and stayed really close to Hiei, embracing his arm as tight as you can. He sees that you're scared so Hiei withdraws his sword and command what was out there to come out.

Voice~ As you wish.

Hiei~*sneers* Scar.

Scar~ Long time no see, Siji.

Siji~ *hides behind Hiei*

Hiei~ Leave her alone, you bastard!

Scar~ Oh, I was just dropping by to say hello. And…

Hiei~ "And" what?

Scar~ And to see what the child is going to be, a boy or a girl?

Hiei~ The kid is not yours, Scar!

Scar~ Really? What happened, Siji? I thought you love me?

Siji~ I never loved you, you monster!

Scar~ Oooo, you hurt my feelings.*chuckles*

Hiei~ Leave her alone, Scar! Or I'll cut you into pieces!

Scar~ What happened to my child? I would like to know, Siji.

Hiei~ Stop talking to her!

Scar~ Well?

Siji~ Abortion.

Scar~ What?

Siji~ I abortion it.

Scar~ Why?

Hiei~ Leave her-

Siji~ I did it 'cuz I hate you. I never loved you. You raped me just so you can live for eternality. You think I would even let you bare my child, hell no.

Scar~ You're just making me more mad, Siji.*walking towards you*

Hiei~ Come any closer and you die!

Scar~ Aren't you going to kill me anyway?

Hiei~ …

Scar~ I thought so. Well, since I can't have you then he can't have you either.

Siji~ *shocked*

Hiei~ Touch her and your head is mine, Scar!

Scar~ *sarcastic*Oooo, I'm scared.*chuckles*

Then Scar grabbed Hiei by the neck and lifted him off the ground, making Hiei drop the sword.

Siji~ Hiei! Scar! Let him go!

Scar~ Why? So you can live off a happy life? I don't think so.

Siji~ Please Scar, let him go!

Scar~ First, I want to **play **with his **soul.**

Siji~ Scar! *grabbed Hiei's sword*I said let Hiei go!

You then stabbed Scar in the gut.

Scar~ You too, Siji? Then I shall take your soul right now.

You got scared and tried to take the sword out but it wouldn't come out. You look to see a hand grabbing the blade. You then started twisting the sword. Suddenly you hear chuckling, you look up to see Scar with an evil smile and the same look in his eyes when he first met you. He then threw Hiei aside and grabbed you by your neck. You struggle to break free but its no good. Scar then transforms his other hand into a sickle. Hiei comes to help you but Scar then kicked him sending Hiei flying to the trees. You then transform to your mini snake form and squeeze his arm as hard as you can. Scar then let you go and took off. Hiei comes back holding his gut but was more worried about you.

Hiei~ Hey, are you ok?

Siji~*transform back* Yeah. He just took off.

Hiei~ Why?

That's when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina came.

Yusuke~ What happened to you guys? You had us worried sick.

Kurama~ Yes indeed. We thought the worst must of happened to you.

Hiei~ Well, it did.

Kuwabara~ You saw that Scar guy again?

Hiei~ Saw? He tried to kill us both.

Kurama~ Why?

Siji~ Because I didn't love him and he tried to change that by killing Hiei.

Hiei~ But she stabbed him and that made him more mad, so he tried to kill Siji.

Siji~ But he took off.

Yusuke~ Why?

Hiei~ Because of you.

Kuwabara~ Huh? What do you mean?

Siji~ 'Cuz you guys came.

Hiei~ It seems that he can't stand crowds.

Yusuke~ That's weird but come on. Lets head back to the hotel and clean you guys up.


	18. Chapter 18

---Semifinals---

Juri~ Welcome back! Today it is the semifinals! So lets see who is going to make it to the finals! First team up is…Team Urameshi! And Team Ikea!

Yusuke~ "Ikea"? Isn't that a store?

Kurama~ It a home appliance store.

Kuwabara~ But why, "Ikea"?

Siji~ Maybe they were bored.

Juri~ Teams please step up!

Everyone walked up to the ring and agreed on 5 one-on-one matches. Just before the teams were about to leave the ring, one of the guys in the other team winked at you. You glared at the one who did and then told Hiei through thought of what happened. He got mad and told you that he'll take care of it. Kuwabara then stepped up to the ring and then a guy with short brown hair, yellow eyes, wearing a baseball jacket, and baggy jeans stepped up.

Juri~ First match…KUWABARA KAZUMA VS. RICHARD WESTERN!! BEGIN!

Kuwabara~ You're toast western guy.

Richard~ My name might end with western but it doesn't mean I'm western, you moron!

Kuwabara~ Shut up and lets fight, you cowboy!

Richard~ Rrrr! Shut up!

Richard then stomped on the ground and an earthquake came.

Yusuke~ What the hell was that?!

Kurama~ His move.

Yusuke~ The guy's move is an earthquake?!

Hiei~ Interesting.

Yusuke~ Huh?

Siji~ Our opponents has the powers of nature.

Yusuke~ So, Kuwabara is fighting a demon that controls…Earth?

Kurama~ Exactly.

Richard then punches Kuwabara 5 times in the gut then dropkicks him in the face. Kuwabara gets up and then punches Richard but he put up a shield made-out of rock.

Kurama~ This is going to be difficult for Kuwabara.

Yusuke~ Come on, Kuwabara! Think who you are fighting against!

Kuwabara~ Well, he put up a shield made-out of rock, so…WATER!

Richard~ What are you talking about?

Kuwabara~ Hold on a sec! Urameshi! I can't make water!

Yusuke~ Use your freaking brain, you ass!

Kuwabara~ That's it! I can't beat up a rock!

Richard~ _This guy is confusing. What the hell is he talking about?_

Kuwabara then started swinging his fist around again but this time hit Richard in the face.

Richard~ How the hell did you hit me?!

Kuwabara~ I don't know, maybe I got you when you were distracted.

Richard~ Rrrr!*turn fist into a boulder*DIE!!

Richard then swung his fist downward at Kuwabara. He dodge it and this left a huge impact in the ground almost having the entire ring jump from Richard's punch.

Yusuke~ Oh man. Good thing Kuwabara dodge that attack or he'll be flat as a pancake.

Kurama~ Just hope Kuwabara finds a solution before Richard crushes him in the ring.

Kuwabara then took out his spirit sword. He charged at Richard with the sword in front of him. Richard then slammed his fist to the ground again causing Kuwabara to jump. In this exact moment, Kuwabara flung himself in the air just above Richard. Richard looked up and was surprise to see Kuwabara dodge his attack again. Kuwabara then dive down straight towards Richard with his spirit sword downward. Richard then caught the sword when it was just inches away from his face with two hands. Kuwabara then took out his other spirit sword and struck it through Richard's chest. Juri then declared Kuwabara the winner.

Yusuke~ That was great Kuwabara.

Kurama~ Good job. And what an excellent combination you did to kill Richard.

Kuwabara~ Well, I can't take all the credit. Siji helped me on the aerial tactics and how to combine my moves to make a killer one.

Yusuke~ I guess we own Siji a thank you for helping us get prepare for the big event.

Kurama & Kuwabara & Yusuke & Hiei~ *cheesy smile*Thank you Siji!

Siji~ Hey, don't make me blush you guys.

Gang~ *laughs*

Juri~ 2nd match! Please team captains, send your next fighter!

That's when a guy with very short blue hair, green eyes, wearing red T-shirt, straight jeans, and a cowboy hat step up to the ring. Kurama then walked up to the ring.

Juri~ KURAMA VS. CLAY!! FIGHT!!

Clay~ *Australian accent* Oh look it here. Its Kurama, the plant dude.

Kurama~ I guess I'm quite popular around here.

Clay~ Not as popular as the young lady in your team.

Kurama~ Huh?*looked at Siji*

Siji~ *looking around* What?

Clay~ Siji Hawkeye, **one** of the richest families in Spirit **and** Demon world. But it has been said that **now her family is way richer than the richest family**. And **if anyone **would of kill **or** marry her will gain that power.

Kurama~ So you intend to kill her? I won't let that happen.

Clay~ No. No, you got me wrong. I have no intentions in her family money or her. I'm just letting you know that someone in my team does.

Kurama~ Why are you helping us?

Clay~ Just helpful information before you die.

Kurama~ What?

Clay then took a deep breath that you can see his chest grow then he blew out a huge blast of fire at Kurama. This surprised Kurama but he was able to dodge it but not quick enough. Kurama's leg is now burn from Clay's attack, and again Clay did it again but this time Kurama was able to dodge it fully.

Clay~ I see you got the hang of it. Lets see if you can dodge this.

Clay then blew into his hands and cup them close. He then shouted, "FLAME OF SURPRISE!!" When Clay open his hands, it was like a canon was shot out of his hands. It made Clay jump a little in the air but it knocked Kurama over to a wall when it hit him. His shirt is now scorch from that last attack and now Kurama is having a hard time getting up. Juri start the count but Clay distracted by saying random numbers. Kurama was confuse but had to get back in the ring quick for if Juri's counts don't make it, then it's the camera that will count Kurama out. Kurama just made it back to the ring and Clay just clapped.

Kurama~ _What is going on? Clay is either good or bad? First he gives me a warning about one of his teammates then he just tries to kill me, then he helps me again. Does he have a multi-personality?_

Clay~ Whats the matter Kurama? Why are you not fighting back? Are you tire?

Kurama~ You're a strong opponent, Clay. I'll give you that but I will defeat you even I have to kill you.

Clay~ What's this? Have I grown on you?

Kurama~ Maybe.

Clay~ Ok.

Kurama~ Huh?

Clay's body then started to glow a bright red to a darker red. Kurama start to worry that this attack might be a self-destruct one. Kurama kept a distance from Clay but then Clay just flew straight at him at a high speed. Kurama took out his rose whip and started to rotate it in the air. This somehow moved Clay to another direction. When Clay was not looking, Kurama flung a seed to Clay's chest. Clay grabbed the whip and turned it to ash. Clay then became a human torch. Kurama then notice that Clay's hat didn't change like the rest of his body, so he used Rose Dart and shot Clay's hat off his head.

Clay~ Oh don't do that. Why go for my hat? DO you know how hard it is to find a hat that can withstand fire? A VERY LONG TIME!*picked up hat and dusting it* No respect.

Kurama~ Clay.

Clay~ Huh?

Kurama~ Sorry but…Die.

That's when plants and flowers of all types shot out of Clay's body, killing him.

Juri~ Winner…KURAMA!!

Yusuke~ Oh yeah! We did it again!

Kuwabara~ Way to go, Kurama!

Kurama~ He was a bit of a challenge. I thought I will never survive.

Yusuke~ Well, all that really matters that you are ok.

That's when a guy with black hair in a pony-tail, purple eyes, wearing a leaver jacket over a white tank top, desert army pants, and leaver gloves stepped up.

Leon~ Hey, baby. What cha doing?*smile*

Hiei~ So, that's the bastard?

Siji~ Yeah. I don't know him but he talks to me like he knows me.

Kurama~ That's what Clay was talking about. That guy knows you very well. I don't know what he is after but one thing for sure, he sure does like you.

Hiei~ I'll take care of this one.

Siji~ Ok. Just watch out for his pony-tail.

Hiei~ What?

Siji~ I've seen cartoons, and when a guy has a pony-tail, it is use like a whip and it hurts like hell. I don't know it'll be the same for him but still, be careful.

Hiei~ Ok.

So Hiei gave you a quick kiss then steps up to the ring. Leon is a little surprise but kept his cool. Juri then started the match.

Leon~ So, what was that all about?

Hiei~ …

Leon~ Are you mad at me?

Hiei~ Stop wasting my time and fight already.

Leon~ Oooo, impatient. Aren't you so pathetic?

Hiei~ What did you say?

Leon~ You didn't hear me the first time? Let me say it again. You're pa-the-tic.

Hiei~ *mad*And what made you say that?

Leon~ You are too protective. You should let the girl have some fun, let her explore, meet new people. You know…let her get a **taste **of something **new**.

Hiei~ *mad and withdraw sword* Shut up and fight me!

Leon~ If you say so.

Leon then jab his hand at Hiei's direction and that's when vines started to wrap around Hiei's legs and feet. Hiei use his sword to cut the vines off of him but more vines kept on coming. Leon just walked up to him with his hands behind his back. Something had shine from behind Leon's back and that's when you saw he had a hunting knife in his hands.

Siji~ Hiei! Watch out!

Hiei looked up to see Leon right in front of him. Just as he was about to strike at Leon, the vines wrapped themselves around his waist and arms, enabling Hiei to use his sword. Leon just looked at Hiei with a crack smile on his face.

Leon~ Tell me, how does it feel to be trapped with no way out, and that you are going to die in front of the one person you truly love?

Hiei~ *trying to break free* What are you planning to do, you sick bastard?

Leon~ "Sick bastard"?*laughs*You're funny. You want to know what I am going to do? Well…*stab knife in Hiei's left shoulder*

Hiei~ Aahh!

Leon~ *digging the knife deeper*First, I'm gonna kill you. Then…*forcing the knife deeper in Hiei's shoulder*

Hiei~ Ah! Fuck!

Siji~ Hiei!

Leon~ Don't worry baby, everything is under control.

Hiei~ Leave her*pant*alone.

Leon~ Oh, you want more? Here*removed the hunting knife then stabbed it into Hiei's back*you go!

Hiei~ *yelling in pain*Fuck! Fuck you!

Leon~ No. No. No. I f**k *point at you* **her.**

Siji~ Hiei! Fight back and wipe that stupid smile off his face!

Leon~ Why try to help him when you know this match is all over. And you are going to be mine, Siji.

Siji~ Shut up, you bastard!

Leon~ *remove knife from Hiei's back and twirling it in his hand* Oh, Siji, why can't you see that your "boyfriend" is nothing compare to me?

Siji~ Simple…I **love** him.

Leon~ *crack smile* Wrong answer, sweetheart.

Leon then threw the hunting knife at you and it cut your cheek. This angered Hiei and he used a fire technique to cut through the vines. He then attacked Leon with another fire technique called, "Fist of the Mortal Flame". This badly burned Leon in the face. Just as Hiei was about to kill Leon with his sword, Leon kicked him in the stomach, pushing Hiei away from him. Leon then drew a sword from his back and the match became a sword fight. It was a long time until we got ourselves a winner.

Juri~ Winner…HIEI!!

Kuwabara~ Oh yeah! We did it!

Yusuke~ That was awesome Hiei!

Kurama~ You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you.

Hiei~ Hn.

Siji~ …Hiei?

Hiei~ Siji, are you ok?

Siji~ Yeah, its just a scratch. Are you ok?

Hiei~ Don't worry about me this is nothing.

Siji~ **Nothing**? I thought you were going to die. Please don't worry me like that again.

Hiei~ Ok.*kissed you on the forehead*

Juri~ Um, Team Urameshi…your next fighter please.

Siji~ I'll go.

Yusuke~ Really?

Siji~ Yeah, go take care of the Captain Ikea while I take care of the white rapper over there.

Shaun~ I ain't no white rapper, little missy!

Siji~ hey, shut up dumbo.

Shaun~ I aint no elephant!

Siji~ But your ears think so…

Shaun~ SHUT UP!

So you and Shaun entered the ring and Juri started the match. Shaun was cussing under his breath and you just stood there. That's when Shaun formed a sword out of air. Knowing that your fire powers won't work, you just thought mere force will have to do. He then charged at you with the sword in front of him. You were a lil confused of his attack but dodge it. The moment you dodged it, your shirt was somehow ripped. You looked at Shaun and he looked at you with a devilish smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly he evaporated just like his spirit energy. You look all around you that's when you heard chuckles coming from behind you. You took out your sword very quickly cutting da area you heard Shaun laugh but nothing. You miss and Shaun is still in da ring. You then started to slice the air with speed but elegance. Still, you got nothing…suddenly you were swept off your feet. Falling on da ground on your back.

Shaun~ *laughs* how ridiculous. You cant even lay a hand on me. In fact, you cant even see me!

Siji~ why don't you just show yourself you coward?

Shaun~ im not a coward…im just doing wat I can do best.

Siji~ and wat is that? Running away?

Shaun~ I don't run away!

that's when you saw a foggy image of Shaun goin straight at you. You duck down but somehow got lifted into da air. You couldn't fight back cuz you dropped your sword when you fell. Suddenly you were being cut up lil by lil by a lil blade that Shaun has going back and forth. Now your clothes, arms, and face are all cut up. You swung a fist at Shaun just guessing where he would be and you got him right in da gut. You let out a small smirk knowing that you're going to beat him for sure suddenly your neck was cut. This stunned you and you fell back down to da ground fast. Everyone in the stadium is worried as hell except the demons that wanted to see blood and death.

Yusuke~ oh man…Siji!

Kuwabara~ come on Siji, don't quit now!

Kurama~ she cant hear you.

Yusuke~ wat are you talking about Kurama?

Kurama~ I mean, Siji is stunned and all her surroundings are now blocked from sight and sound.

Hiei~ SIJI!!

As you were falling, a voice…an eerie voice spoken through the darkness and slowly your body started to take shape. The moment you crashed to da ground a huge dust cloud surrounded the arena(the height Shaun has taken you was about 150 feet high). Shaun was about to exit da ring believing victory was his until a screech an eerie screech filled the stadium. Shaun looked back at the dust cloud and there lay a giant shadow of a creature. Shaun started to be spooked out seeing a creature this huge….about 565 feet tall…when the dust cloud cleared out, the creature was known as a snake and that snake was no other then you! Your inner demon, the Pythra has awaken and its first victim was no other then Shaun. You were a black, red, and golden yellow snake with a pattern of green diamonds(like a diamond back) and white skulls scaling down your body to your tail…and on your head was a light blue marking of fire and inside the fire was a black skull signaling death. Shaun was very frighten now and tried to escape but you trapped him with your tail. You started to sway your head side to side as in hypnotizing your victim. Shaun saw your sword on da ground and went to pick it up. When he did, he point it to you thinking you wouldn't attack but you let out another eerie screech making him drop your sword. The moment he did, you wrapped your body around Shaun crushing him. Just as everyone thought it was over, Shaun then appeared in front of you with his weapon at hand. You can tell you broke his legs and his entire left arm including his hand. Just as he was about to attack you, you put your head back then blew out huge black flames that goes wide-range engulfing Shaun in a horrorific death. Juri then declared you da winner from her safe spot but everyone stayed quiet until Yusuke had spoken up.

Yusuke~ *very loud* WOOO! MAN SIJI!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! I CANT BELIEVE THAT'S HOW YOUR INNER DEMON LOOKS LIKE!?! ITS HUGE AND COOL LOOKING!! I EVEN LIKE HOW DA SKULLS RUN DOWN YOUR BACK TO YOUR TAIL!! IT WAS AN AWESOME MATCH SIJI!

Kuwabara~ s-shut up Urameshi! You want to kill us?

Yusuke~ wat are you talking about?

Kurama~ its Siji's inner demon, not Seiji herself….anything goes with this demon….even killing his own comrades.

Yusuke~ SIJI'S DEMON IS A BOY?!! BUT IS'NT SIJI A GIRL?!!

You then went to the guys scaring the crap out of Kuwabara. Your snake form then evaporated and you were back to normal. Yusuke hugged you and you were confused as hell.

Yusuke~ oh yeah! You did it Siji!

Siji~ I did wat? Win?

Yusuke~ of course you won, I mean, show us your true form.

Siji~ this is my true form…*directing hands at yourself*

Yusuke~ wait, then that giant ass snake wasn't you?

Siji~ what?

Kurama~ Yusuke, Pythra is Siji's inner demon.

Yusuke~ ooh….I knew that.

That's when everyone heard a loud whistle from the ring. They look to see a hippie t-shirt, skinny jeans, blonde and black hair, and purple eyes guy was on the ring with a sly smile on his face. Yusuke then stepped on the ring and got on his fighting stance.

Juri~ 5th match! Yusuke Urameshi vs. Ikea Weatherman! BEGIN!!

Ikea~ okay punk, let me see what you got.

Yusuke~ Dude, one…I don't turn like that. And two, you're hippie! You don't say "punk" or dye your hair two colors.

Ikea~ I aint a hippie or gay! *anime vein*

Yusuke~ Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.

Ikea~ Rrrr! AQUA BURST!!

Ikea then pressed his hand on the ground and that's when water surrounded Yusuke then shot up like a geyser right under him.

Kurama~ *gasp*

Kuwabara~ Urameshi!

Ikea~ Whats the matter? Is it too much for you?

Yusuke~ *climbs back to the ring* I told you…I don't **turn** that way, you damn hippie!

Yusuke then dashed right at Ikea but Ikea then evaporated to the other side of the ring. This surprised Yusuke but it gave you an idea.

Siji~ Elemental…

Kuwabara~ Huh?

Siji~ Ikea is an Elemental.

Kuwabara~ Elemental?

Hiei~ Let me break it down for your pea size brain…The damn **HIPPIE controls ALL** natural **ELEMENTS**, you baka.

Kuwabara~ ooh…HEY!

Kurama~ Yusuke is a smart guy, he'll figure it out.

Yusuke~ Heh.

Ikea~ Whats so funny?

Yusuke~ Oh, its nothing…for me to know and for you to find out.

Ikea~ ok. Have it your way.

The fight continues. Yusuke shot a Spirit Gun at Ikea but Ikea blocked it with vine whip. Yusuke did it again and again Ikea blocked it but with fire. Yusuke shot another Spirit Gun and Ikea put up a shield of rock. One more time Yusuke shot another Spirit Gun and saw Ikea put up an ice shield an so at the right moment shot another Spirit Gun making Double Spirit Gun. One hit the ice shield and the other broke through the water one and hit him right in the face.

Kuwabara~ *jumped up and down like a nut* Booya! Yusuke got a hit! We're definitely gonna win now!

Siji~ Ah-shut up you Mexican jumping bean.

Ikea~ how did you get to hit me?!

Yusuke~ Yo! Stop sniffing that crack and speak English you damn hippie.

Ikea~ I told you before! I'm **NOT** a hippie!

Ikea charged at Yusuke and just as he was about to attack him, Yusuke used Shot Gun. The next thing you know, streak marks are on the ring then an impact on the wall. There you saw Ikea knocked out outside of the ring, an obvious victory.

Yusuke~ Heh. that's what was funny.

Kuwabara~ *laughs* one more team and we're winners!

Siji~ Undisputed champions.

Kuwabara~ you watch too much wrestling.

Siji~ Shut up.

Juri~ ok! Entering the ring is…TEAM STORM!!

Everyone looked up to the ring and saw 5 cloaked people. Everyone was now standing in the ring with their opponents. Another one-on-one match was declared but the team captain of Team Storm said it should be done by draw of slots. Yusuke agreed so the captain gave a small jar to his teammate and he drew a piece of paper. The teammate opened it then crushed the paper and pointed to Kurama then motioned his finger across his throat indicating he is going to kill Kurama. Kurama was nervous but not spooked by his gesture. So he stayed while everyone else left the ring to let the match begin.

Ross~ its nice to meet you again, Kurama.

Kurama~ You still want revenge, huh?

Ross~ Of course you sneaky son of a bitch!

Kurama~ As someone has told me before…Never let your **anger** get the best of you or you will **lose.**

Ross~ And who told you that? The **snake** over there? Do you even know the nature of a snake? They are sneaky, sly, slimy little vermins that can double cross you!

Kurama~ Is that why you hate snakes?

Ross~ *chuckles* Its going to be hard to hate…*removes cloak revealing his true face* When I am **one** myself.

There Ross stand in front of Kurama, a bald man with tattoos all over his face, hiding his true age. And eyes so yellow they are as bright as the sun.

Siji~ *gasp* Oh my…god. How are the exile snakes still alive?

Ross~ We should have been called, "Team Exile" but this title suits us more better.

Kurama~ Huh?

Ross then raised his hand in the air and called out, "Lightning Blade!". And a bolt of lightning attacked his hand and turned into a sword.

Ross~ I hope you get the **shock** of your **life**.

Kurama~ I wont count on it.

Ross attacked Kurama with a jab but Kurama manages to dodge it. Ross then slashed down sending a stream of lightning towards Kurama. Kurama dodges it but then got struck from above.

Yusuke~ KURAMA!

Siji~ Don't worry. Some plants turn to ash but Kurama just got energized**.**

Ross~ C'mon lil' fox! Hit me already!

Kurama~ As you wish.

Kurama then disappeared then reappeared behind Ross. This surprised him and turned around; that very moment Kurama punched him hard at the jaw.

Ross~ *holding cheek* Heh. You're fast…but will that help you with **this**?!

As soon Ross had said that, a strong wind came through along with some strikes of lightning, hitting the floor of the ring. This got Kurama nervous and the rest of his team worried as hell.

Ross~ *laughs* Now! Face the wrath of my **LIGHTNING REVOLUTION!!**

Lightning started to strike down onto the ring going towards Kurama. Kurama tires his best to dodge every strike but each one came to close for comfort.

Ross~ *laughs louder* DANCE! DANCE! **DANCE**!! *laughs more*

For every quick movement Kurama makes, the lightning strikes much more faster. Sometime later the lightning decreased until there were no more. Kurama placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Ross~ *sarcastically* Aww…is the little fox getting tired? *laughs* Oh I'm sure this will give you a **jolt** to your nerves.

Yusuke~ Kurama!! **LOOK OUT!!!!**

Kurama~ *looks up in shock*

That's when a huge ball of lightning struck down right on Kurama. It was a long 5 seconds and everyone hears Kurama's agonizing screams of pain. This angered Yusuke but left a smile on Ross' face.

Yusuke~ Kurama! Come on get up!! Kurama!!  
Ross~ Its pointless…

Yusuke~ *gets a quick flashback when you first said it and becomes mad* What'd you say?

Ross~ *smiles sinisterly* You heard me.

Yusuke~ *clenches fists* You bastard!

Yusuke was about to attack Ross until he was held back by you.

Yusuke~ Let me go!

Siji~ Yusuke. What have I told you many times before we got here?

Yusuke~ But…!

Siji~ No buts! What have I told you to keep in mind, Yusuke?!

Yusuke~ *still mad but easing up a bit* Never let your anger get the best of you…

Siji~ Why?

Yusuke~ Or you would die.

Hiei~ Since you got that straight…Kurama is not done yet.

Yusuke~ What?

Hiei~ *points to ring* Just look.

To everyone's surprise, Kurama got up and was ok. Yusuke got confused until you spoke to him.

Siji~ As I said before…Kurama just gets energized by Ross' lightning attacks.

Yusuke~ So why does he dodge them?

Siji~ "to much of a good thing is bad for you."

Yusuke~ Huh?

Kuwabara~ Wasn't that saying used for candy?

Hiei~ Yes but it also goes the same for power or energy.

Siji~ Yes…when Kurama feeds off on the lightning he gets power.

Hiei~ But too much power will slow you down--

Siji~ And keep you as a one tracked-minded person.

Hiei~ For example…

Siji~ When Trunks fought against Cell…

Hiei~ He boost himself up with strength but his speed went down.

Siji~ Ending result…Losing the match.

Yusuke~ When in the world did this conversation got involve with Dragon Ball Z?

Kuwabara~ You have too much free time in your life…

Siji~ Shut up.

Kurama got into a fighting stance and Ross charges at him with his lightning blade.

Siji~ Anyway…Kurama got something up his sleeve.

Ross~ *swings sword* Why don't you just **DIE **already!?!

Kurama~ *dodges* because **I choose **to live!

Kurama then whipped out his rose whip and used Thorn Saw and Rose Darts. He manage to injure Ross but not severely. As soon Kurama whipped at Ross with Rose Whip, Ross dash by it even though prickled but somehow stab Kurama in the side. Ross shoved his Lightning Blade deeper in Kurama's side. Kurama yelped in pain then grabbed Ross' sword and cancel off its energy. Ross became surprised and at that very moment something has wrapped around his neck. Kurama has manage to grip Ross' neck with his Rose Whip.

Kurama~ As I said before…

Ross~ Huh?

Kurama~ Never let you anger get the best of you or you will **lose. **But my friend told me, if that happens you** DIE.**

Kurama then starts chocking Ross, snapping his neck as his blood drips down from underneath the thorns and vines.


	20. Chapter 20

Juri~ Winner…KURAMA!!

Yusuke~ All right!

Kuwabara~ Jeez…that was close, Kurama.

Kurama~ You're telling me. *winces*

Yusuke~ *catches hold of Kurama* Hey, Kurama. Are you ok?

Kurama~ I'll be fine. I just never expected Ross to be so ignorant.

Siji~ Just be lucky it is by draw of paper than a roll of die.

Kurama~ tell me about it…

Hiei~ To what I observed, it will be a sure win if we just lose one match.

Siji~ *scratches head* I guess so…

Kuwabara~ One lost? *mad* Hey! What you think I am, I wont lost to these guys!

Hiei & Siji~ yes you will.

Kuwabara~ Why iota!

Coil~ Hey Siji! Siji!! OVER HERE!!

Everyone turned around to see Coil waving at them until Tsume whacked him over the head.

Kuwabara~ Hey Siji? Aren't those your weird brothers over there fighting?

Yusuke~ No! They are Siji's brothers beating the shit out of each other!

Kuwabara~ Shut up Urameshi!

While Yusuke and Kuwabara argue, you go over to Tsume and the others.

Siji~ *sitting on the ledge of the wall* What took you so long?

Tsume~ *holding Orochimaru in a master lock* Hey Siji. How are--

Coil~ *popped up in front of Tsume* Hey Siji! Whats up?

Siji~ Tsume's blood pressure…

Coil~ Eh…? *looks aback of his to see Tsume with an anime vein* oh…

Tsume~ *chases Coil* You little bastard! Get over here!

Coil~ *running away* Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to see her little kawaii face with her big pale blue eyes of hers which I adore!

Tsume~ Oh shut up! You're being such a child!

Coil~ Because I am one! *cries an anime waterfall*

Tsume~ *grabs Coil in a headlock* You're freaking 21 years old you immature little bastard!

Coil~ *crying* Stop calling me little! Stop teasing me and my height Tsume!

Siji~ Oh stop crying you baby.

Petals~ *hugs you* Hello my cute lil' sister!

Siji~ Let me go…you girly bitch.

Petals~ *lets go* Hey!

Rose~ Siji, did you gain weight?

Ruby~ You got fat.

Siji~ *anime vein* I'm not fat.

Pearl~ *pokes your stomach* its hard so you ate before the match. Someone is going to see what you ate unless you puke it out now.

Ruby~ Pearl, she is just fat.

Siji~ *about to strangle Ruby* I'm not FAT!

Yusuke~ Siji! Come back! The next match will begin now!

Siji~ *glares at sisters* I'll get you next time.

You went back to the gang and the captain of Team Storm pass the jar to another member and that person drew a piece of paper. The person looked at it then started to laugh. His other teammates looked at his choice and they begin to laugh as well.

Yusuke~ Why the hell are they laughing.

Kuwabara~ Maybe it's the way the captain wrote it.

Siji~ I highly dought that…

Juri~ Ok! 2nd match! JUMANJI vs. KUWABAKA!!

Yusuke~ *rofl* That's why! HAHAHAHA!!

Hiei~ Just as I thought.

Kuwabara~ Hey! I'm Kuwabara! NOT Kuwabaka!

Juri~ um, BEGIN!!

Kuwabara jumped onto the ring and charge at Jumanji. Jumanji smirked and just as Kuwabara was about to punch him, a small twister came out of nowhere and block the attack. Now it came obvious to Yusuke and the others, Jumanji's storm element is wind making him the tornado.

Jumanji~ Ey! Whats da matter? Scared?

Kuwabara~ I'm not scared! I'm thinking!

Jumanji~ I see…it must be hard to think for a air-head.

Kuwabara got mad and took out his Spirit Sword and starts attacking Jumanji. Jumanji was then swept up and put back down to the ground behind Kuwabara. This surprised him and when he turned around, Jumanji punched Kuwabara hard in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the wall.

Yusuke~ Holy Shit! I just know that was a hard fist.

Siji~ Tornadoes pack a punch.

Hiei~ They can even kill.

Yusuke~ Rrrr…C'mon Kuwabara! Get up! Beat his ass!

Jumanji~ *glances at Yusuke* Don't even estimate the power of wind. Just be happy I didn't kill him…**YET**.

Kuwabara got back to the ring, embracing his left arm.

Kuwabara~_ Damnit…I have to move quicker or I'll get smashed by this guy!_

Jumanji~ Heh. Did I hit you to hard? I'm sorry, I'll make sure next time, I'll knock your head off.

Kuwabara~ I'll cut your head off before you do that!

Jumanji~ *smiles sinisterly* Heh…challenge accepted.

Kuwabara~ *takes out Spirit Sword and charges at Jumanji* This is over!

Jumanji~ I highly dought that.

Jumanji put up 2 small twisters and sent them at Kuwabara. Kuwabara dodge the first one but the other one knocked him over, hitting the ground flat on his back.

Yusuke~ Kuwabara! You must move faster!

Kuwabara~ I know that, Urameshi! Its just…if I move faster, the more faster those tornados go!

Yusuke~ *gasps* Don't tell me, that Kuwabara will get **killed**?

Jumanji~ *smirks* In such a **BRUTAL **way. *chuckles*

Yusuke~ *clenches fist* SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't know him! He will kick your ass anytime!

Jumanji~ *sarcastic* ow! That really hurt…*chuckles*

Yusuke~ Why you--

Kurama~ *put a hand on Yusuke's shoulders* Easy, Yusuke. That's what Jumanji wants. If you touch that ring, its an automatic win for Jumanji's Team. We promise, we will work even harder if Kuwabara does lose this match.

Hiei~ For all we know, Kuwabara might quit.

Kuwabara~ I AINT NO QUITTER! If you start a fight, finish it. And no matter what, don't GIVE UP!! Tats my code!

Hiei~ *smirks*

Siji~ *smiles*

Yusuke~ YEAH! That's right Kuwabara! Go for it!

Kurama~ *chuckles lightly*

Jumanji~ C'mon, outdated Elvis Presley. Hit me! *summons more tornados on the field*

Kuwabara~ You're on, punk! *takes out Spirit Sword and charges at Jumanji*

Jumanji sends his tornados at Kuwabara one at a time while Kuwabara dodges and slashes them. Kuwabara was finally an arm's reach away but used his sword for precaution. The sword has struck Jumanji in the gut and his body bent forward going limp. Just as Kuwabara was going to remove the sword, Jumanji reached out and grabbed the sword. Jumanji looked up at Kuwabara with an evil and sinister expression on his face. Kuwabara became very surprised and shocked; tries to cancel the energy of the sword but Jumanji just pulled the Spirit Sword deeper and starts to give out a dark energy and his eyes turned into a glowing and lustful yellow. Kuwabara finally cancelled the energy and jumped back. The moment Kuwabara has landed, Jumanji was right behind.

Yusuke~ Kuwabara! WATCH OUT!!

Kuwabara~ *turned around and gasp, seeing Jumanji behind him*

Jumanji~ its OVER!

Yusuke~ KUWABARA!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!

But it was too late. Jumanji blasted Kuwabara with a huge tornado, sending him flying to your family.

Yusuke~ Kuwabara!

Siji~ Don't worry, Kuwabara landed on my family but..

Yusuke~ But what? **What**?!

Hiei~ He lost by out of bounds…

Kurama~ In other terms…no matter if he gets up now, he wont be able to the ring before time runs out.

Siji~ Do you understand now? Battle with anger…you are surely to lose.

Yusuke~ *lifted you off the ground by collar* SHUT UP!! I don't want to hear it! You say it so many times! The first time you said that…the time you reminded me when Kurama fought Ross; I believed you. Then it came to Kuwabara! Scratch that…BEFORE Kuwabara even got to the ring! You and Hiei said, "the team will still win even is Kuwabara loses!

Siji~ But what I have to said is true.

Yusuke~ What about you?! You fought in anger before! And never **ONCE** you lost!

Siji~ I **HAVE** lost things, precious things in my life!

Yusuke~ I have lost my life before just to save a kid yet he would still be alive no matter what!

Siji~ Yet you gain respect!

Yusuke~ I nearly lost Keiko!

Siji~ She is still alive, right!?

Yusuke~ ARE you saying, in times of lost you gain something in return?!

Siji~ That's the FUCK I'm saying!

Yusuke~ And what have you lost that is so precious to you?!

Siji~ My mother! My father's love and faith! My mother FUCKING life!

Yusuke~ Oh! When did you lose your life?! You're here and still fucking breathing!

Siji~ I have lost my life the very day I lost my mother! 11 years ago!

Yusuke~ *shocked and slowly puts you back down* 11 years ago? When you were **five**?

Siji~ …

Hiei~ That doesn't matter…I'm going to get the buffoon, behave yourself Yusuke.

Yusuke~ If you are dead…how are you still alive?

Siji~ I'm the walking dead…feeding off of my anger, sorrow and revenge for the sake of my mother.

Kurama~ That explains your cold expression and lack of emotions when we first met you.

Yusuke~ You're not a damn zombie! Zombies are ugly mother fuckers! Plus they stink and wear farmer clothes!

Siji~ *raises a brow* What are you trying to say, Yusuke?

Yusuke~ *blushes* I'm saying you're not a fucking zombie!

Siji~ *crosses arms* Then what am I?

Yusuke~ You're a beautiful, sexy, awesome, smart, punk, tomboyish young woman. And I respect you but you sometimes piss me off for not realizing that!

Siji~ I know I'm smart and awesome…

Kurama~ Tomboyish yet more punk in a way.

Hiei~ And very beautiful.

Siji~ So you think I'm sexy? What about me is sexy, Yusuke?

Yusuke~ *blushes*

Coil~ Ooooh! I'm tell- ow!

Tsume~ *bopped Coil on the head* Shut up!

Hiei~ "Sexy"? Hn…You're MY sexy lil' mama. *smirks*

Coil~ OOOOOH! I'm- ow! WTH!

Tsume~ *bopped Coil on the head again* I said, "SHUT UP"!!

Petals~ *giggles* Hiei wants to hit that!

Siji~ *glares at Petals* Rrrr

Hiei~ *blushes like hell*

Yusuke~ LMAO

Kurama~ *chuckles*

Kuwabara~ What? What did I miss?

Juri~ May our next contestants, please step up!

The captain of Team Storm handed the jar to his next teammate and he looked at it hard. A small spark went onto the paper and then the paper burned up into nothing in a second. Hiei stared at this cloaked person and walked up to the ring.

Juri~ 3rd match! LANCE vs. HIEI! BEGIN!!

Lance~ it's a honor to fight the great black flame master, Hiei Jaganshi.

Hiei~ Its Master Swordsman to you…

Lance~ Fire…Blade…whats the difference?

Hiei~ Hn.

Lance~ Fine…I'll START!

Lance teleported behind Hiei and slashed downward on him. Hiei easily dodged it and drew out his sword. It became a sword fight, with speed, swift, and elegance. As your family watches this battle almost in awe, someone came and sat down next to Fang. Fang felt the stranger's presence and look at the person. The rest of the family follows up and to their surprise, your father has finally arrive.


	21. Chapter 21

Lance~ Heh…you're stubborn.

Hiei~ *smirks* And I'm sure you can be worst.

Lance~ *laughs* You guessed correctly.

Hiei~ Why don't you remove the hood or the whole "mysterious" outfit so at least you die with honor.

Lance~ Heh. Spoken like a true swordsman. This will be a very interesting math indeed.

Lance began to slowly remove the cloak. Hiei raised a brow when he saw Lance wearing the exact uniform as him. Lance then threw the cloak to the side and to everyone's surprise, Lance looks identical to Hiei.

Coil~ IDENITY THIEFT!!

Tsume~ *holding Coil in a headlock* I said to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Hiei~ Are you mocking me?

Lance~ No…or maybe I am. Lets just put it as…idolism.

Yusuke~ Right now, I can tell which one is our Hiei but the moment they start jumping and teleporting around, I'll be confuse as hell.

Rattles~ Dad, what are you doing here?

Venom~ What? I'm not invited?

Rattles~ Nah! Nah! I'm not saying that!

Pearl~ But you told us you never go to these fights. it's a dishonor to you.

Venom~ I'm only here 'cause my daughter is in a battle of her life.

Everyone~ And?

Venom~ And to see if Hiei is strong enough to protect my baby through life and death.

Lance~ *points his sword at Hiei* You're my idol…I want to be just like you. But, I'm missing one thing…

Hiei~ …And what might that be?

Lance~ *smirks* Love.

Hiei~ *glares at Lance*

Lance~ Someone to hold, to love, to kiss, to caress her face; to make love to…

Hiei~ Now you want my girlfriend…my love?

Lance~ She is very beautiful. I envy you for having such a precious jewel.

Hiei~ If you touch her…I'll be sure there is nothing left of you to be **near** her.

Lance~ Very well…Lets make this a battle of LOVE.

Hiei~ *sends Lance a death glare*

Siji~ Its fine Hiei…Its quite amusing to see **fools **fall.

Hiei~ *smirks*

Lance~ What sweet words that was spoken through such cherry lips. *smirks*

Hiei~ Enough talk…I accept your challenge.

Lance~ Wise choice…Always accept a challenge even if it will kill you.

Hiei dashed at Lance and he counters it. Another fight broke out. Lance jab at Hiei and he simply dodge it. Lance then disappeared and this surprised Hiei that this whole fight was a diversion. You and everyone was looking around looking for Lance and out of nowhere you were pinned to the wall, your lips pressed roughly and hard by another pair of lips. Hiei became more angry and teleported behind Lance and threw him to the ring.

Lance~ *licks his own lips* You are very lucky to have her…even her lips are tasteful.

Hiei~ *dashes up to the ring right at Lance* That's enough from you!

That very second, Hiei punched Lance dead at his jaw, sending him across the ring.

Lance~ *holding jaw* Ah fuck! *spits out a bloody tooth* Rrrr…you son of a *punches the ground* BITCH!

That's when lava just exploded out of the ground creating small rocks of molten lava flying towards Hiei. Hiei dodged them all, now the ring looks like a war zone full of creators and lava.

Yusuke~ No way! He summoned lava from the ground!

Kurama~ Its actually magma from the earth's core. That move he did should wear him out from using such a great amount of energy at once.

Hiei~ Interesting how you got so angry when I knocked a tooth out…

Lance~ *laughs insanely* My whole life I spend perfecting myself to look just like you! I went through many sacrifices to look exacting like you! All my hard work is all ruined!

Hiei~ You may look like me but you can never be like me!

Lance~ So. So true. *glances over to Hiei then you* I guess I just have to take everything away from you and eliminate you, Hiei Jaganshi…

Hiei~ I would **love** to see you **try**…

Lance~ *smiles very deviously* This will be fun…!

Hiei's sword was then surrounded in blue flames becoming the Flame Spirit Sword. Lance stuck his hand in the lava and pulled out a black sword as well surrounded in red flames.

Juri~ oh wow! A true match of a Fire Swordsman! Who would win this heated battle!?

Siji~ *wiping mouth* That jerk will regret doing what he did…

Yusuke~ Yeah, that Lance guy will get a huge beating for kissing you.

Kurama~ What you mean a **beating**?

Kuwabara~ Hiei will murder the guy!

Kurama~ Knowing Hiei, he gets very pissed off if anyone touches Siji.

Siji~ Of course he will, especially since I am his fiancé.

Kuwabara~ Yeah

Hiei and Lance clashed their blades creating a fierce fire between them and around them. The flames grew more intense from Hiei's anger and Lance's desire. They jumped back, both taking a side of the ring then ran towards each other with their swords by their side; shouting out their battle cry. Once again, their swords clashed with each other creating a explosion of blue and red flames. Two flame dragons of those colors raised out of their collision and dance about them before crashing into each other. A strong wind blew out in the entire arena from Hiei's and Lance's attack that everyone had to cover their eyes from the dust and small rock particles that came from the blast. When the dust finally cleared, there stand Hiei and Lance with their swords drawn to each other, panting. After a long moment standing in the ring in their stances, Lance's eyes rolled back and he had fallen down on his back. Hiei stood up straight and put his sword back in his sheath and walked away from the scene slowly with his hands in his pockets. Juri declared Hiei the winner from a knock out; as Hiei walks up to his friends and simply says, "Hn, the baka definitely cant control the power of which I possess…". Kurama gave a small smile of assurance while Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckle. You walked over to Hiei and held him tight, giving him a small peck on his lips. Juri then stepped up on the ring, clearing her voice for attention as she reads out the next contestants.


	22. Chapter 22

Juri~ Well…That sure was one hell of a match! Now the 4th match! TAI MAINE vs. SIJI HAWKEYE!! Begin!!

Hiei~ Wait a minute…You don't mean-

Siji~ Tai? The guy that is obsessed to me?

Yusuke~ What that whack-job doing here?

Juri~ Um, Siji? Please step up to the ring to face your opponent.

Siji~ Feh. This is just freaking ridiculous.

Siji walks onto the ring and glares at Tai in disgust. Tai removed his cloak, revealing the sword that was stolen from Koenma's Volt, The Blade of Enternal Youth.

Siji~ No way…It was you?

Tai~ Hey Lil' Siji! How's you doing?

Siji~ Don't you be changing the subject, jerk!

Tai~ Aww, don't be like that. I'm just trying to be nice…

Siji~ Cut it out with the bullshit, Tai! Now…tell me the truth. And I mean everything.

Tai~ *sighs* oh well…the honest truth. Hmm. Well, im actually 26 not 16.

Siji~ So the sword made you only 10 years younger?

Tai~ Well…I asked the sword to be 10 years younger so I was able to get in the school.

Siji~ Why in that school? Why in Gecko High?

Tai~ *answers nervously* 'Cause I was assigned on a mission to miss-lead you and have you killed.

Yusuke~ So Koenma was right…there were demons after her, even in the school!

Hiei~ But anyone that is assigned to kill someone wouldn't be close to them like he does.

Siji~ If you were to kill me…why didn't you? Why be too nice to me?

Tai~ Well, you see-

Siji~ Was it part of the plan?

Tai~ No! No, its like that at all. I wasn't suppose to be social but when I saw you, I didn't go by the rules. And so…after seeing everyone's face, I looked inside the envelope that was given to me that day and saw your face again. I was surprised and shocked that I had to kill someone as beautiful and youthful that I have ever seen in my life. I treasured that very picture of you and instead of luring you into a trap…I did my best to protect you.

Siji~ So…this behavior of yours of obsession of me was actually protection?

Tai~ Not entirely, I do have a small obsession of you. And my way of protecting you is more of a reflex.

Siji~ A reflex?

Hiei~ Don't tell me this low-life is…in love with Siji?!

Tai~ Anyway…please Siji, hear me out!

Siji~ Enough talk. This is a tournament to fight in, not a RPG on a computer!

Tai~ *sighs* Whatever you want, Siji.

Tai drew out his weapon, a whip with a large spike ball at the end of it. You raised a brow on his choice of weapon but went on with it and drew out your sword. You signal Tai to make his first move and so he did. He took a step back as he wound up and lashed at you with the whip. You blocked it with the blade of your sword and Tai continued on lashing at you like a wrecking ball. You blocked and dodge his attacks then charged at him with your sword at hand. Just as you were about to slash down at Tai, he used the Sword of Enternal Youth as a shield from your attack then used the whip to knock you down flat on your back. You glanced at him and saw he was about to attack you with the whip again and so rolled back to dodge the spike ball then cartwheel around him when he used his sword. You moved up behind Tai and slash at him diagonally but he countered it with his sword then using the whip to take your sword and tossed it to the other side of the ring. This surprised you that he was able to remove your weapon out of your possession. You jumped back and got in your boxing stance. Tai charged at you with his whip and you put up your left arm in defense, having the whip wrapped around your arm. You winced at the sudden pain when the spike ball punchier your skin; now stuck on your arm. You bit your bottom to fight off the pain as Tai tightens the whip's grip on your arm, making the spike ball slowly sink in deeper and pulling off your skin. You stood there for a while, battling out the pain and an easy way out of Tai's grip. Blood now drips down your arm as it begins to tremble over the pressure. Your family watches you, worrying that you are going to lose your arm; even your father sits there nervously, for he knows he cant do anything to help you. While you and Tai continue on with the stand off, the crowd begin to chant and demand for blood and broken limbs. Your arm is now throbbing for ever second you waste for not doing anything about it. Tai starts to tug on his whip, making the pain worst and so in desperate need of release, you dashed at Tai. This surprised him seeing such a stunt being pulled off. You run pass Tai and reached out for your sword. Just as you were to grab hold of your weapon, you were pulled away. You look up to see Tai holding the whip higher and slowly pulling you closer to him. You do all you can to gain back possession of your sword but the reach becomes impossible and so you have no choice but pull away from the grip yourself. As you tug and pull your arm from Tai's deadly grasp, the spike claws down your arm. The pain alone was so overwhelming that you yelp in pain as more blood begins to drip down your arm. Your family, your friends, even Tai were shocked to see you go such endurance just to get your sword back. You stretch your arm as far as you can, just touching the blade of the sword and finally grab hold of your weapon and cut off the whip. The grip became loose but your arm continue to throb and so you removed the spike ball from your arm; the throbbing decreased. You got up slowly, leaving your wounded arm by your side. Tai looks at your arm then at you. He tosses his broken whip to the side and started to apologize. This surprised a lot of people but amused most of them but it didn't amuse the last cloaked member in Tai's team. Hiei took notice of the last member in Tai's team and tries to concentrate on this demon's spirit energy; Hiei soon found out who the last member is and he isnt happy about it at all.

Tai~ I'm so sorry Siji! You told me to fight you and so I did! I didn't expect to injure you this badly, can you forgive me?

Siji~ Tai…?

Cloaked Member~ Tai! What the hell are you waiting for? Finish her!

Siji~ Th-That voice…it cant be.

Tai~ I…ah I-I cant. I cant do it!

Cloaked Member~ Don't you give me that crap! Finish her, now!

Tai~ I told you already, I cant! I love her! I wont hurt her any more.

Siji~ _Tai…loves me? That explains his happy, childish, and protective behavior whenever he's around me. And this last member in Tai's team, just gives me the chills…the very same feeling when Scar's around. _*gasp* Scar!

A chuckle was then sounded from the cloaked man and he removes the whole dark outfit. Silence filled the arena as Scar slowly makes his way around to your side of the ring. And your father doesn't look to happy about seeing him at all.

Scar~ My dear sweet Siji, its nice to see you again.

Siji~ Well, I'm not to happy seeing you Scar.

Scar~ *chuckles* Your funny. I like that.

Siji~ Well, I don't like you very much and you have already cause so much damage to me in my life.

Scar~ Heh. They are just memories sweet thing. And you, Tai, why did you go on and disobey me? You know damn well what your job is and you haven't behave like this before.

Tai~ Because I love Siji! I cant hurt her and I wont!

Scar~ *sighs* What a pity. It's a shame that I have to lose such a loyal and useful weapon.

Tai~ W-Weapon?

Siji~ You were using Tai all this time!?

Scar~ The world uses people. Why not help out? *chuckles*

Scar summoned his other weapon, Merciless, a giant sword that is meant for a giant to wield. Scar striked the ground and the sword became stuck and leaned against it. He started to chuckle and this just got you more angry.

Tai~ I know I have been in good service, Scar but I want to end this business relationship and live out a better life.

Scar~ A better life, huh?

Tai~ *gulps* Y-yeah!

Scar~ I give you strength. I give you the sword. I even protected you from those that would do harm to you. And this is the respect you give to me?

Tai~ I thank you for such gifts but I think its time for me to move on.

Scar~ *scratches nose* Hmph. I see. Well, I wish you good luck on your journey…

Tai~ Huh?

Scar~ Its so sad that I have to take out the trash today, I was really hoping you would do it. *sighs* oh well…

Tai~ What are you talking about?

That very moment, Tai became stunned and held on to something on his neck. You looked around and saw Scar disappear! You turn your sights back at Tai and there Scar appeared behind him, tightening something around Tai's throat. Tai let out a painful gasp and there you saw what is choking Tai, it was a wire. You used the sunlight as your guideline and saw the main source of the wire. It was from Scar's sword! The very handle sang such an evil song as you saw blood begin to roll down the wire. You glanced back at Tai and saw him choking his very last breathe as Scar slowly lifted him off the ground. Blood slowly flows down Scar's hand from the wire cutting into his skin while strangling Tai to death. You saw Scar's lips move as he whispers something in Tai's ear and then Tai went limp and lifeless. This just made you furious and you couldn't tolerate any more of Scar's use of people and demons any more.


	23. Chapter 23

Siji~ You self-centered mother fucker!

Scar~ *sarcastically speaking* Ooh and I'm so hurt right now. I have feelings too, you know! *laughs*

Hiei~ Siji! Come back! The match is over, please come back.

Yusuke~ Yeah Siji, lets get the fuck out of here!

Siji~ *walks over to group* I'm not leaving until I have Scar's head on a fucking platter!

Scar~ Oh come on, Siji. Don't take it so seriously baby.

Siji~ Don't you dare call me, "baby"!

Scar~ *chuckles* I like it when your mad. It just provokes my desires. *smirks*

Ruby~ Oh that sick bastard!

Coil~ He's a monster for blood! What are we going to do?

Venom~ Its not **we**…Its what **I **am going to do about it.

Ray~ Dad…You don't mean-

Venom~ I know Scar more than anyone. Its my fault that Scar is my baby girl's curse and I am the one that is to blame for your mother's death.

Petals~ *gasp*

Rose~ That's not true, daddy!

Venom~ Yes it is! If I haven't been a thief and a murderer in my past, any of this wouldn't have happen.

Orochimaru~ Dad…

Scar walks back to his sword, Merciless, and licked the wire clean of Tai's blood which just sicken you and Hiei. You look off to your left to see the very weapon that was stolen from Koenma's Volt and went off to retrieve it. Your father kept his eye on you for a minute then went back to Scar and from that moment saw a blood-lusting smile plaster on his face. This just put a shiver up Venom's spine, a feeling a snake demon gets when death is just around the corner. You reach over for the Sword of Enternal Youth and admire its blade and its blacksmith work.

Siji~ _The Sword of Enternal Youth…So this is the sword that I was accused of taking. It's a beautiful sword_ _and I cant see anyone NOT stealing it. Its unique design and smith-work is just marvelous. But then again its useless, this sword is just for fashion for it hasn't had a taste of blood or a battle until now. _*sighs* _I guess I have no choice but return it back to its proper owner._

Just as you were to walk back to the group, your father shouted out your name and told you to watch out. You turned around getting an ominous feeling behind you. You felt that you have seen this before and then you remembered that this was part of your dream, this very arena is going to be your grave and you cant do anything about it. You closed your eyes accepting your fate. The sound of a sword stabbing and cutting through flesh was heard. You opened your eyes slowly and to your shock, you saw your father in front of your with a large sword in through his bosom. You felt a dampness on your face and clothes and saw blood splatter all over you and the ground. Venom removed Merciless and dropped it on the ground as he held onto his wound. He looks at his hands seeing them dripping of blood, he then fell down to the ground as a pool of blood begin to form under his body. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and the rest of the family rushes towards the scene as you fall onto your knees beside your dieing father. You reached out for his hand and held it close to you as tears begin to roll down your cheeks. Venom felt the warmth of your hands and weakly spoke to you.

Venom~ Siji?

Siji~ D-Daddy.

Venom~ You are a strong and beautiful young woman, have I told you?

Siji~ *sniff* Dad…

Venom~ Heh. You have grown a lot and I'm sorry that I didn't take notice of that. I'm sorry that I held you in your own home like a caged bird. *coughs* And I'm sorry I didn't give you a lot of love like your mother has given you.

Siji~ Daddy, don't say that. You both love me the same nothing more. I should be sorry for not showing my appreciation of your love and kindness and protection you given me. I'm sorry for being stubborn to you dad, I really am. *more tears roll down your face*

Venom~ Shh. Shh. Its ok, my princess. I'm just sorry for not being there, holding you close to ease you of your pain and suffering. I just wish I was there with you, witnessing the murder of your mother…my wife. I just wish I could turn back time and fix all the mistakes I have made.

Siji~ *sniff; wipes tear* No one is perfect, daddy.

Venom~ Funny…your mother would tell me the same thing.

Siji~ Daddy, d-don't worry, you'll be ok.

Venom~ Don't worry about me, sweetie. The only thing that matters that you are alive and you are going to live out your life to the very end. I'm happy to have you as my baby girl and so is your mother. *coughs up blood*

Siji~ Dad! Just hang on! W-we are going to take care of you. Everything will be alright!

Venom~ Siji…*caresses your face* I'm sorry I was just so hard on you. It's just that you have your mother's soft eyes and a beautiful glow on your skin just like your mother's. And it was so hard for me to look at you, for you remind me of everything about her. *a tear rolls down his cheek* I miss her so much but soon we will be together again.

Siji~ Daddy, please! Don't go! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!

Venom~ Remember this, Siji, I will always love you even if I'm not there in person but I'm always there in spirit and heart. *his eyes slowly closes* Be safe…my little princess.

A light breeze blew by and it brings sorrow with it. Venom's grip lighten up and slipped out of your grasp. You try your best to hold back your tears but they just flow down your rosy cheeks as you call out to your father, shaking him lightly. When you got no reaction from him, you folded your arms on his chest, buried your face in your arms and cried onto your father's chest.

Siji~ Nooo! *hic* Daddy! Please come back! *sob* Daddy, please! Come back! I love you…! DADDY!

Fang~ I can't believe that he's gone.

Rose~ *eyes get watery* He promised that we would be a family again once the tournament is over. *sniff* That we all are going to start a new beginning, being thankful what we have for we might not never get to do it again.

Tsume and Ray just bow their heads down, letting tears fall down their face as Coil cried his eyes out like a child. Petals hugged Skulls tightly, crying for the first time as Skulls rubbed her back and petted her head to make her relax. Ruby covered her face and cried into her hands then hugs Pearl and she hugs back. The rest of the boys went over to their father's body and kneels down to him and prays, being thankful for having him and for all the things he did to make things happen so they can live out a happy life. Hiei went over to you and held you in his arms, kissing your head. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara also goes over to you and gave you a group hug. Hiei can smell your father's blood on your hands and embraces you tighter now knowing the pain of lost will never go away. Two very important figures in your life are now gone and there is nothing that you or anyone can do to bring them back. You then wipe your tears, got up and death glared at the one person who caused all this pain and suffering in the first place. And there you saw Scar, clapping.

Scar~ Oh bravo, bravo! What a show you put up Siji. My favorite part was when the sword pierced through Venom's body and a whole lot of blood came out. *laughs*

Siji~ Shut up, Scar! You had your fun but now you have to pay the price with your own blood!

Scar~ Ooh, I would love to see that happen. *smirks*

Scar then put his hand out in front of him and Merciless levitated back to him and strapped it on his back. Scar then started walking towards you with the same smile on his face.

Scar~ But I do wonder, whose blood would be shed first? Mine or your family? *chuckles*

Siji~ *clenches fists* You're not going to be shedding anyone's blood but your own, Scar!

Hiei~ *draws out his sword and dashed towards Scar* You're DEAD!

Siji~ Hiei, no! This isnt your fight!

But it was to late, Hiei slammed his sword down on Scar but he dodged it and ran out of the arena. Hiei followed while you went after him and everyone else went along as well, to put some sense into Hiei's head. You have chased them to the back of the arena and saw Scar run right around the corner. You had a bad feeling about this but Hiei just kept on going after him. Once you made it to the corner, you were shocked to see Hiei making out with some girl. And this got you pissed off.

Hiei~ *brake away from the kiss* This is not what you think it is, Siji!

Siji~ Oh I know completely what it is, Hiei!

Hiei~ Siji, please hear me out!

Jazime~ Just listen to him, little girl. Your man don't want a scrawny little brat for a girlfriend. He wants a elegant, mature person like me.

Siji~ You are more like a tramp to me you bitch.

Jazime~ What? Excuse me little missy, for your information…I am-

From that moment, you punched the girl right on the side of her face, knocking her down. You then said, "You are nothing more but a whore to the world." That angered the girl, making her pounce on you and start pulling onto your clothes.

Jazime~ Listen here, little bitch! I'm no whore! Jazime Comoto aint no whore!

Siji~ Oh, so your name is Jazime huh? Well, Jazime Whoreto, get the fuck off of me!

You can say a cat fight broke out and there was hair pulling and scratching at each other's face. You then push Jazime down and started to deliver punches to her. Hiei then grabbed you and pulled you off of Jazime. Jazime got up and ran off into the woods. You were so angry at Jazime and now to Hiei.

Siji~ *gets out of Hiei's grasp* Why the hell were you kissing her?!

Hiei~ Listen to me, Siji. Its not what you think.

Siji~ Ok. Ok, tell me what happen then. I would love to hear it!

Hiei~ You know damn well, I was chasing Scar! Just as I made that corner, that bitch grabbed me and started to kiss me! I didn't kiss her back, none of that shit!

Siji~ Oh, so if you werent kissing her back, why did you let her kiss you?!

Hiei~ 'Cause she kissed me the very moment you went around the fucking corner!

Siji~ Rrrr! So why the fuck did you stop me from killing her?!

Hiei~ I stop you from killing Jazime so you wouldn't kill our baby!

Siji~ You do have a fucking thick skull, Hiei! I told you already, we are strong yet you dought it and go on being soft with me! What happen to the Hiei I know that would understand the situation and would join in any fight to end it clean?! Huh?! Where did he go?! I even told you that Scar is my fight! I am the one that's going to kill him yet you just went off after him yourself!

Hiei~ I didn't want to lose you like you lost your parents!

Siji~ That's the problem with you, Hiei! You worry to much even though I tell you not to!

Hiei~ You know what…I don't care! *begins to walk away*

Siji~ Tell me, where did the Hiei I know and love go?

Hiei~ *stops* He left trying to think over the choice of being with you is the right one…

Siji~ *gasp* W-well, you know what!?

That's when you took something off your finger and threw it at Hiei as tears rolled down your face. "I wish I would've stayed dead so I wouldn't have met you!" You said sadly at Hiei and ran off to the docks of Hang-Man Island. Your brothers and sisters followed behind as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stood there stunned over the argument and understand that you and Hiei broke up. Hiei picked up the item that you have thrown at him and saw it was the engagement ring that he has given you on the very morning of your birthday. He squeezes the ring in his hand then puts it in his pocket. Hiei begins to walk off to the docks as well and the gang followed close behind. That whole time as Hiei and the others walks back to the boat, Hiei sheds one tear over losing you and that your paradise will never be complete…ever again.


End file.
